A Life with Love Endures
by InnerSmile
Summary: [COMPLETE]The Third in my series. Will and Liz are finally settled with a new member to the family. What perilous happenings insue? [CHATPER 24 UP]
1. Not a Eunich

**If you haven't read my two previous stories (A Life With Love and A Life With Love Continues), I recommend you do so or else you will most undoubtedly find yourself lost. I also highly recommend them because they make for wonderful reading for anyone who enjoys Will/Elizabeth. Oh…Carry on!**

* * *

Before night fell Will parted himself, most unpleasantly from his wife, and went downstairs to join his friends. He invited all of them upstairs to see the baby and also offered the house for them to stay. It didn't take long for Jack to abject saying that a crying baby, no matter who's baby, would most definitely cause him to go mad within minutes and declined Will's offer. Although he did agree to give a peek in the room to at least lay eyes on the new born. Nathan, Anamaria, Lucy, Jack, Mr. And Mrs. Yates, as well as little Tristan went up the stairs and around the small balcony into the firelight of the master bedroom where Elizabeth was sitting up in the newly clean bed, enamored with the tiny baby wrapped soundly in a blanket. Lucy, who had helped deliver her along with Mrs. Yates, stood more off to the side, allowing everyone else to get a look. Mr. Yates wasn't the least shy and approached the baby first with a gentle outstretched hand. His long face was drawn into a smile as his deep-set eyes were fixed on the girl's pinkish face.

"Shes gorgeous Mrs. Turner. You should be right proud of what you've got there." He said in a kindly voice, speaking as low as he could.

"Thank you." She replied sweetly, showing her gratitude with a genuine smile.

The elder man stepped aside, going over to his wife's side, and allowed Anna, Nathan, and Tristan to get a closer look. Anna was slightly apprehensive to get too close to the new born but warmed up once she saw the absolute helplessness the baby possessed. Nate drew closer and lightly touched her head, but moved his hand back quickly with a laugh. "You'll have to forgive me Elizabeth. I don't think I've ever been quite so close to a baby before."

Liz responded with an amused chuckle. "Its alright. I trust you." She said, lifting up the baby towards him. "Hold her… Just cradle her head…There you go. Now then, that's not so bad, is it?"

Nathan held her very uncomfortably but with care. "No, not so bad I suppose." He laughed then handed her carefully back over to her mother. He bent down a little lower and spoke in a more hushed tone. "I might need a little more practice. You never know when it could be my turn." He said with a twinge of a smile on his lips.

Elizabeth smiled back but her heart ached for Lucy and Nate. The couple had been married a little over five years and they still had no children. Elizabeth was married only one month before she was with child. And now she was holding her baby in her arms, and feeling herself swell with love for this little thing that she and Will made. Elizabeth knew that there was a good chance Lucy would never have that feeling. Tristan popping his head up and attempting to get a better look, which Elizabeth responded by leaning over slightly so the small boy could peer into the blankets and see the baby girl, broke her from her sorrowful thoughts. His eyes were wide and his little mouth was open, as to say something, but he wasn't sure of himself. Liz saw his bewilderment and took it as her queue to speak first.

"Tristan, this is my daughter, Katherine."

His little mouth pursed into a frown. "You did not have a daughter before madam…"

Elizabeth laughed and agreed. "Yes you're right, but she is new. What do you think?" she asked, still seeing his awe.

"I think…I think she is very beautiful." He stated matter-of-factly.

And now came Jack to interrupt this nice and pleasant moment with one of his comments of world-renowned wisdom. He kept his distance and looked over Tristan as his hands rested themselves in mid air. "She looks rather squinty ta' me."

Elizabeth couldn't be daunted by anything Jack said now; she was on top of the world. She merely smiled and replied with lightness in her tired voice. "And what were you expecting?"

He shrugged. "Somethin' less…squint-ish." Jack caught the glance of disapproval that he was receiving from Will, who was standing quite close now. "Ah but all tha same – she's a baby." He recovered. "An' a Turner…so she cant be all bad."

"Thank you Jack….I think." Liz complied.

Jack turned and put his hand on Will's shoulder, facing the opposite way as he leaned in closer. "Well it appears you aren't a eunich after all."

Will smiled and shook his head as Jack staggered off and over to the corner where Anna was standing.

"Jack" He said after him.

Jack turned and walked the few steps back over to his friend.

"Is there any word from my father?"

Jack looked away, avoiding the subject but then resorted to telling him after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "He elected to stay behind on the Pearl."

Will knew his face dropped and he felt the sorrow rise in him, after a moment it was mixed with slight anger. His father was always somewhere else when it came to family, and he had continued the habit on into the next generation.

"Sorry mate." Jack said, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

Will shrugged and nodded, as to say he was alright. Will decided bitterly that he didn't need his father and never did. If he didn't care enough to come to the birth of his grandchild then Will didn't care enough to see him again. His father would rather get drunk in a tavern than see his son and family. Just then Nathan came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Will, I think we had better be going now and let Elizabeth rest…"

Will nodded. "Yes you're right, that's probably best. I appreciate you staying downstairs with me. It was hell you know…" Will confessed with a laugh.

Nate smiled. "Yes I can imagine, I was cringing along with you and she's not even my wife. If you need anything just let me know." He said before taking Lucy's hand and starting for the door. The couple turned around and leaned in the doorway before disappearing down the hall.

"Lizzy" Lucy called. "You take care, I'll come back over tomorrow evening if you like and help you clean up."

Elizabeth agreed and thanked the couple for their support.

Tristan bounded over to Nathan with the wooden horse he had given him earlier. "Thank you _Monsieur_." He said with his child excitement. "Can I keep it for a day longer?" He asked pleadingly.

Nathan nodded and didn't hesitate to oblige. Just then Lucy looked over to Will.

"Will, Is he staying with you?"

Will paused and scratched his head. "I suppose…I hadn't thought about it until now."

Lucy glanced a look to her husband "Would you mind if he stayed with us for a time? At least until Elizabeth is rested and you have some time to yourself with Katie."

Will looked to Elizabeth who was listening from the bed. She nodded and Will shrugged with a grin. "Sure, I see no reason why not."

Will knelt down to Tristan and brushed the hair on the boy's forehead to better see his bright blue eyes. "Is that alright with you… to stay with the Harringtons?"

Tristan nodded excitedly. "_Oui_!"

Will smiled at him and gave him a hug as he sent the boy away next door. He shook Nate's hand and put a friendly kiss on Lucy's cheek before they went down the stairs.

Anna came over to her and said her goodbyes and to Will also. Jack did the same but with less sentiment, knowing what awaited him once he and Anna were out the front door and away from prying eyes. Mrs. Yates followed Jack with a weary look out of the room and let out a heavy breath of relief once he was gone. She went to the bed with a pleasant look and gazed once more upon little Katie.

"Well Mrs. Turner, you've got a fine daughter there. If I were you I'd keep a close eye on her tonight and make sure her breathing doesn't worsen." The elder lady saw the look of worry cross the young woman's delicate features and put a hand on hers. "Don't fret deary. It's a common problem with babies who are born so early… By the way – " She said with a curious tinge in her voice. "What was it that brought on the labor?"

Elizabeth's mind raced through the previous events of the past couple of days: The single handed escape from the Pearl to the Diable, Her heart wrenching worry for her child's life as she was tied to the sacrifice alter, the dodging of boulders as the cavern began to collapse upon them, and her being flung into the water just as the huge cliff plunged itself to the ground with explosive force…

"Nothing out of the ordinary" She responded innocently.

"Hmm." The plump woman shrugged then straightened the covers around Elizabeth. "Well pay it no mind now. You just get some rest… and you might feed that little one before you slip off to sleep."

Will followed them down the stairs and shook their hands with great thanks for the service they provided for them. When he reached the bedroom he looked in to find his wife with her nightgown pulled off of her shoulder. Her left breast was exposed enough for her baby to feed. Will approached them both quietly and sat on the bed carefully as to not to disturb them. Elizabeth could feel his eyes on her and she smiled, knowing he had never seen a woman breast-feed her child just as she was doing now. For a moment Will merely watched, unmoving. Elizabeth kept her eyes on Katherine, small and fragile in her arms. She prayed feverishly that her actions previous to her birth did not put her baby in any danger and cursed herself for the trial that she had put everyone through because of it.

"Does it hurt?" Will asked quietly, still sitting next to her, but with some distance between them.

Elizabeth smiled at his curiosity. "Its…strange, and different. I'm not sure I can explain it."

Will shifted and lay on his stomach and rested his chin in his hands that were propped up by his elbows. He watched mother and daughter as they lay there together, as close as mother and daughter could possibly be. He sat with his little family, secluded and oblivious to the world. With nothing else mattering besides the well being of his wife and newborn daughter, William Turner was the happiest man in the world at that moment.

"Liz?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's just name her Katherine…and leave the Abigail out."

She gave him a questioning look with soft eyes. "But Will, its you're mother's name…"

"I know." He said, pulling himself up to sit closely beside her. "But we can always save Abigail for next time." He whispered, with his eyes as slight twinkle.

"Oh, I see…next time." She nodded, looking back down at her baby

Will's face dropped slightly as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "You don't want a 'next time'?"

Elizabeth brought her face close to his lips and gazed up in his dark brown eyes. "Of course there will be a next time. If this one baby can make me this happy I can't imagine what kind of effect another child will on me."

"I can." Will smiled, slowly kissing her lips

"Hmm…" Liz half moaned, half questioned. "What's that?"

"If this baby made you this irresistible I cant imagine how I will be able to keep my hands off you."


	2. Good Morning Daddy

The sun was barely above its hilltop horizon when Will opened his eyes to the dimly lit room. He stretched his arms and rose quickly as he went to the window and peeked through the curtains, careful not to let too much light in to disturb his sleeping wife. It was a beautiful fall day. The leaves were shining with dew on the ground and the coldness of the window made him pull his back his hand. The town was already beginning to stir as carts, men on horses, and ladies in wide-brimmed hats milled around the road and walkways. Will ran his hands through his hair as he turned around to face the bed once more. He stood there staring at his beautiful Elizabeth, with her hair disheveled, her mouth slightly open, laying on her side facing him. He smiled fondly knowing how tired she was. Will hardly slept the night before, his mind was too busy and he would get up and check on Katie almost every hour. Finally, the fourth time he got out of bed, Elizabeth awoke and followed him, telling him to just bring her to the bedroom. They had placed two extra pillows on each side of her and placed the tiny baby between them. Will walked over to the bed and lay back down beside his family, staring at each of his girls with wonder and admiration. He placed his hand very gently and slowly on Kate's stomach. His palm covered her from her knees to her belly while his fingers reached the top of her forehead. He was amazed at how small she was and this tiny little life and this living and breathing soul was the result of the absolute and complete love he shared with Elizabeth. Will removed his hand and lightly touched his fingers over the tuft of hair on the top of her head. It was thin, but still held a light color…blonde or brown he wasn't sure. Silently he lay there watching her sleep and make small cooing noises as her little mind raced.

"Good morning daddy."

Will looked up quickly to see Elizabeth smiling at him.

"Good morning mummy. Have a good night's rest?" He asked, brushing a stray hair from her eyes.

"Wonderful." She said strained, as she pushed her hands above her head. As she shifted to move on her back she cringed and rolled into a slight fetal position. "Ooooo – I'm so sore. I don't think I can move." She laughed. "Ow Ow Ow or laugh. Remind me not to laugh!"

Will couldn't help but chuckle but sympathized for her, knowing her pain she bore was unbelievable.

Liz looked to Katie, sleeping soundly beside them. The little girl twitched and moved her little hand slightly. Elizabeth attempted to get up again but remembered again that she was hindered. She sighed and pointed to the dresser.

"Will, could you get that yellow blanket over there? I think shes cold."

Immediately Will went across the room and promptly brought the cotton blanket back over. Elizabeth carefully wrapped it around Katie; the best she could not wanting to wake her up. "Oh…this is what we get for having a baby in the middle of the fall.

Will smiled and looked back down at his daughters sleeping, peaceful face.

Elizabeth rolled over to her back with the image of pain on her features.

"Lay down Liz. You need you're rest." Will said, getting up and going to her side of the bed.

She shook her head slightly before throwing off the sheets from her legs. "I can't. I need to go to the market and buy a few things that Mrs. Yates recommended."

"No worries." He said with a hand on either side of her shoulders, trying to get her to stay put. "I'll go, just make me a list. You really do need to stay here and rest, there is no good reason I can think of for you to get out of this bed."

Elizabeth smiled as she relaxed, tired of resisting him. "Alright." She said grabbing the covers and pulling them back up to her chest. "Get me some paper and a quill."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will bought the bottle of milk, the herbs, and the extra sheets Elizabeth had instructed him to get. The sight of a man with sword on hip, and basket under arm wasn't a common occurrence one might see everyday in New Bern. He received a few questioning looks, mostly from women, but Will merely nodded his head as if to greet them. Will's last stop was the bakery just down the road from the Dock. Before he walked in the door a man staggered in his way, almost knocking him down.

"Excuse Me" He grumbled.

"No, my apologies." Will managed to get out through his face in a grimace of the stench of whiskey that was radiating off the tall stranger.

The man started to walk off again, but instead grabbed a post to catch his balance. This allowed Will to get a better look at the man without him being in the shadows. It was his father.

"Bill?" Will questioned when he put his hand on his back.

Bootstrap looked sideways to his son, once he recognized his face his face brightened as he went to him for a hug. "My boy!"

Will protested the union by stepping back, his features hard.

Bootstrap may have been drunk but he saw the look of distain that his son was throwing his way.

"William, listen…about last night –"

"Yes what about last night? You weren't there for the birth of your grandchild. Although even Jack could find the time, you seemed to be preoccupied." His voice was low and distinct.

"Its not like that William, I had every intention of going."

"Oh, well obviously _intentions_ aren't good enough." He said before attempting to push past him.

"Now stop! Listen to me."

Will halted and turned slowly, his eyes boring through his father.

"I- I meant to come, really I did. But I got to thinkin' … you're a grown man now, with your own family…And I haven't really been there for you in the past and I just thought- well I thought why should now be any different. To tell you the truth I didn't even think you would notice I wasn't there."

Will was silent for a moment, thinking over what Bill had just confessed.

"Of course I noticed."

Bill looked down, still swaying a bit from the alcohol. "Well I'm sorry then" He said quietly.

Will gave him a forgiving grin as he kicked the dirt below his boots. "It's alright. But promise me that you'll try to make a new start with your granddaughter, don't pick up where you left off with me."

"Deal." Bootstrap smiled.

Will grinned back and shook his hand in mock agreement.

"So…" Bill started, meeting his son's eyes again. "I have a grand daughter?"

Will laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Yes a healthy baby girl."

"Can I see her?" He asked eagerly.

"No." Will replied shortly.

Bill face dropped with a questioning look.

"Not right now." Will laughed. "She and Liz need their rest, its still early yet…and besides you aren't in your best shape."

Bill let out a hearty laugh and looked down at his clothes that were stained with rum and ash from his pipe. "Aye, you're right – tomorrow then?"

"We'll look forward to it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Will got what he needed from the bakery. He went to the dock just in time to catch Jack and the crew cleaning up the ship, readying it for its next voyage.

"Jack Sparrow!" He yelled from the pier.

Jack saw Will waving for him to come down; he staggered over to the ladder and made his way down. "Aye, hope you 'ave a good reason for tearing me away from my duties." As he walked closer he got a better look at him and squinted his eyes quizzically. "Will mate…nice basket."

"Very funny Jack. I've come here to talk of something serious."

"Go on." The captain said, crossing his arms.

"The chest. Was it lost in the collapse?"

Jack looked into the air as to be thinking. "Aye, I suppose it was."

"Thats as good as throwing it to the depths…I suppose?" Will asked, hopefully.

Jack tilted his head and fingered his mustache with one of his hands. "Mmm…its probable. I don't see how anyone could get a hold of it – if that's what you're worried about."

"Well yes Jack it does worry me some! I don't want to go through all that again."

"No worries mate" the captain said, patting his back with a cheesy grin plastered on his dark features. "No one knows its there and even if they did, there is no way of getting it."

Will shrugged. "I guess you're right." He shot his head back up to look in Jacks eyes. "But it would make me feel a hell of a lot better if you go and check. See how extensive the damage is, then we'll know how safe we really are."

Jack nodded disheartedly and attempted to appease Will. "Like I said mate, don't worry about it. Ol' Captain Jack has everything under control."

"Alright." Will said as he began to walk away. "I'm trusting you." He said with a pointed finger.

Jack put his hands together and gave him a bow. "As you should."

Will gave him a sideways glance before turning and going back down the pier to his horse tied to the post.

"And Will, I wasn't kidding about the basket. It suits you rather nicely!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Will returned home, he first went to the kitchen to put away the goods he had bought at the market. He made careful movements, not wanting to make too much noise in case Elizabeth was asleep. He went up stairs to check on her, and as he entered the bedroom he saw the sheets strewn without his daughter or wife in them.

"Lizzy?" He called

"We're in here Will." He heard her voice from the washroom.

He walked in to see Elizabeth sitting in the tub with Katie in her arms, bathing her. Will couldn't help but smile as he leaned in the doorway.

"I thought we both deserved a nice warm bath." She said with a broad smile.

"I think your right." He said with the same grin. Will walked over to her and knelt down to see her face to face. Slowly he kissed the tip of her nose then traced the top of her lip with his tongue. "I think you deserve a lot more than that." He whispered.

Liz giggled as her eyes widened. "You're going to have to hold off a few more weeks my dear."

Will understood unhappily and gave her a puppy dogface, which melted her heart immediately. "But I can keep you slightly contented until then." She whispered with the same coy smile he had moments before.


	3. Reconcile With Them

The next day when Bill came to visit, it was as if he became a new man over night – or at least from the outside. His hair was tied back nicely; he wore a fine hat with pressed straight trousers and vest. He even wore cufflinks on his shirt, although if the eye wandered far enough down you could notice his tattered and worn boots. Will greeted him with a smile and invited him in. Right away he could tell he was uncomfortable. He mechanically and quickly removed his hat- as he remembered it wasn't polite to leave it on in the house.

"Come in, won't you." Will offered, extending is hand in the house.

Bill gave him a pleasant grin and stepped in. He immediately scanned the stairs then the living room where he saw Elizabeth reading, with Kate in her cradle near her, toying with a string of beads.

"Hello Bill!" Liz greeted him. She stood and went to the man and buried him in a warm hug, having to stand on her tiptoes to reach around his shoulders.

"Hello Elizabeth. Its nice to see you again, this time a mother."

Liz beamed at the mention of 'mother' from another person other than Will – she liked the title. "Yes I am. And this time you're a grandfather."

He smiled and she led him toward the small oak cradle near the chair she was in a moment before. Slowly she knelt down and picked up the buddle of blankets as she brought her up to meet Bill's awestruck eyes.

"I know it's customary to name the first born daughter after the father's mother… but Will insisted that she be named Katherine after my mother." She continued hesitantly. "But if we have another girl she surely will be named Abigail." Liz searched Bill's face for any look of disapproval. She found none as Bill held the baby in his arms.

"She's beautiful Elizabeth. The spitting image of her mother – I can already tell."

Liz slightly blushed at the comment and smiled.

"William, my boy…you have done mighty well for yourself I have to say. When I first laid eyes on your wife I knew you had the Lord on your side. And now I see this little bundle here and I'm for certain you're a blessed man." Bill professed as he turned to Will who was standing near the fireplace.

Will looked down, slightly embarrassed. He walked over to his father and hugged him – as much as a baby in his arms would allow – and pulled away with a pat on his shoulder. "You have done well for yourself too…just in a slightly different way."

A few more weeks passed, and with the advising of Mrs. Yates she urged Elizabeth not to succumb to her and Will's desires to make love. It was torture for them both, but a slight relief for Liz, who was feeling quite conscious of her body. She gained practically no weight during her pregnancy but her body had still changed. Her breasts were larger and were sore to the touch. Her hips were slightly wider with more of a womanly curve to them. All of these changes Will had noticed with a keen eye, and admired her – but from afar, for they refrained from having each other. During this time he spent much of his day at home, helping Elizabeth care for Katie, and also to spend time with his daughter. The nights were long and fraught with sleeplessness. Will would always get up first to comfort the crying child, but more often than not it was Elizabeth that she wanted – it was milk that she wanted. He thought it would be good for Elizabeth to have a change of pace. Will decided that he would finally take her to Port Royal to visit her father. When he proposed the idea to his wife, her face brightened in a broad smile before jumping into his arms and showering him with kisses. They both discussed and agreed that Jack Sparrow wouldn't be able to accompany them on their voyage. It was too dangerous for him to set foot on that island and it would be far less stressful if he didn't come at all. When Will went to the docks to find Jack (where the crew had been docked for some time now) he was nowhere to be found. He inquired the Harbormaster if he knew anything about the Captain's whereabouts; he replied that the Pearl had left yesterday morning – heading east. Will knew that Haiti was south and Jack had no intentions on going, he merely lied to him to subdue his worries. He put it all in the back of his mind to concentrate on Elizabeth and getting them all to Port Royal, where – hopefully, they would be welcomed.

"Thank you sir, your hospitality is very much appreciated." Will said, shaking the hand of Captain Lewis.

"Its my pleasure. But listen, the crew is rather spooked to have a woman aboard. If you could stay below deck as much as possible, Mrs. Turner, it would be for the best."

Elizabeth nodded and gave him a complacent smile, reluctantly knowing he was right. The couple went below deck and got their things in order. This ship was the only one going to Port Royal for another three weeks, so Will had paid the Captain for their keep if he would take them along with his cargo. The captain only had one other stateroom, which he offered to the family generously. Although they were only on the ship for a mere four days, Elizabeth was wary of the crewmembers. Will told her it was only a mother's nature to want to protect her baby from the new world. When they went above on deck it was usually at night when it was cool and most of the crew was dining. It was lovely to Liz, to have her husband's arm around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder and her child close to her chest- fast asleep, looking over the blue clear waters of the Caribbean.

When the sailor in the crow's nest announced that the port grew near, Elizabeth felt her heart leap to her throat and pound fiercely. It had been a year since she had eloped with Will and deserted her father. She was hesitant yet anxious to see him again. When they docked, Will thanked the Captain again and left him and the crew to their original business. It wasn't far to walk from the docks to the Swann Mansion but it felt like a 10-mile trudge for Elizabeth. Her head was on a swivel, constantly looking out for people she knew, generals in the navy who would recognize her, or her father himself. Will could feel her body tense with his hand on her back. He saw her eyes were slightly wide and her mouth pursed as if nervous. He bent down and kissed her cheek gently to try and ease her tension. She glanced up at him with a smile, she knew he was trying to sooth her but it was to no avail. Elizabeth was on pins and needles. As they walked through the market place up the hill, a group of women standing by a shop noticed the young couple. One tried to discreetly point while two others knelt their head in a whisper. None of them got the courage to walk up talk to them, but they didn't need to according to Elizabeth, she knew that everyone was still appalled that she – the governors daughter, one of the most desired young women on the island, was now married to William Turner, left Port Royal in the middle of the night and ventured to America, and now carried a baby in her arms. It was quite the scandal. It wasn't that Elizabeth was ashamed of what she had done. To her, it was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. The thing that worried her was all that her father had endured. He had to be the one to sit at dinners with his prestigious acquaintances and hear the whispers at the far end of the table: "My what a poor unfortune. His daughter running off with that blacksmith like that… How those pirates corrupted her! If I were in his position I wouldn't know how to endure such shame."

They walked up the drive and to the steps of the mansion. Will held his arm around her firmly, to make sure she was aware that she wasn't alone. Elizabeth's hands tightened around Kate's blanket. Will knocked on the door; it threw his mind back to the last time he had been in this position. It was the same night he asked Elizabeth to dinner, only a day before they eloped. Elizabeth breathed in sharply as she heard footsteps on the other side. She had been writing letters to her father the entire time, simply to let him know she was safe. Liz never gave away any detailed information on where they lived or how to contact them. The last letter she wrote wasn't very recent. It was to inform her father that Will had fallen ill and she was in search of a credible physician to care for him. That was almost five months ago.

The door opened and Mr. Paxton, as usual was there to greet the guests. His common stoic nature was rattled when he saw the blacksmith and his former mistress standing in the doorway. "Miss Swann" He bowed quickly.

She smiled and did a slight curtsey. "It's Mrs. Turner now, Henry." She whispered.

He cleared his throat and straightened up as he heard footsteps nearing from the hallway. "Yes Ma'am."

"Henry who is it?" The voice called, rounding the corner.

Elizabeth's heart did a summersault as she heard her father's voice so near to her once again. When Governor Swann came in plain view of his guests he halted immediately and put his hand involuntarily to his mouth. "Elizabeth…"

"Father." She said in a low whisper, trying not to let to tears fall. She gently handed the baby to Will who accepted her as Elizabeth ran to her father with open arms. Weatherby pressed her head to his shoulder and closed his eyes in sweet thanks for having his daughter in his arms again.

"Oh how I've missed you." He whispered in her hair.

"I've missed you too father, so much." She replied as her attention to holding back her tears faltered when a stream of them began to fall down her cheeks.

When they parted, he held her by her shoulders examining her. "My how you've changed." He said with a grin. "What about you is different?..."

Elizabeth turned herself so he could see Will standing in the foyer a few steps behind her, holding Kate in his arms. "Well she's something quite different." She said, looking to her father's expression to tell her what he thought.

"Oh my…" He said, eyes fixed on the baby as he drew near. "That's what it is..." Weatherby took the girl in his arms and looked from Katie to Elizabeth and fixed his eyes on his grown-up little girl. "You look like your mother."

That night Will and Elizabeth lay in bed with an odd sense of security, a different form that they hadn't felt in a long time. Liz placed her head on Will's chest while his arm was draped around her shoulder, keeping her as close as possible.

"Liz…do you think your father is truly happy about Kate?"

She looked up at him from her place at his chest. "I know his look of contentness…it was in his eyes. He enjoys the thought of being a grandfather. This just might not be the way he planned on going about it."

"He sure was happy to see you. He gave you the same look he had when you came back home from our incident with Jack."

Liz giggled. "Yes, that same 'grateful I'm alive', 'shocked to see me unharmed', and wary of the events that occurred' – look…. I know what you mean."

Will kissed the top of her head and slid further into bed to become more face to face with her. "I think both our fathers have mastered that look."

She smiled and kissed his nose. "Yes, but isn't it nice to have reconciled with them?"

Will looked up to the ceiling and nodded in agreement after a moment. "Now that's something neither of us have quite got the hang of until now."


	4. Mayfield Mansion

In the morning the couple went downstairs as they heard the stir of the kitchen preparing their breakfast. After having stale biscuits and ale on the ship for the past four mornings they were excited to taste eggs and toast once again. The Governor was already seated and reading the latest paper when Will and Elizabeth emerged from the foyer.

"Good morning dearest" He said, standing from his chair and giving his daughter a kiss.

"Good morning father." She replied as she kissed his cheek and walked around the table to sit next to her husband. Weatherby seated himself again and gave a small smile and a nod to Will who sat across from him. Will accepted the gesture, one of the few friendly looks he had received since he arrived, and smiled back.

"I almost forgot to tell you! You two arrived just in time to attend the Mayfield's Ball on Saturday." Weatherby said, his face beaming.

Will immediately looked to Elizabeth next to him at the mention of a public ball. Her spirits fell to the floor but she kept a calm and cool demeanor as she spoke.

"Oh…did we? And it's only Friday. Did you hear that Will? We're going to a ball." She said, her eyes in a pleading stare while her mouth was in a forced smile.

Will decided to reply in mock excitement as well. "Indeed. Well it sounds like a good time."

There was an odd silence at the table until the Governor put his paper beside him and stood up. "Well I had better be going, much to do you know. I'll expect you have much shopping to do for the occasion. They'll all be expecting you now that you're in town."

Elizabeth said nothing as she merely glance up at him with a grin and tilted her head for him to kiss her cheek quickly before he left the room and walked down the corridor to his office. Once he was gone Liz's shoulders slumped as she was trying to keep a sense of mannerisms around her father. "Oh Will…I dread going to these things. How could I forget the Mayfield's' have a fall every October fortnight." She said, her elbows on the table with her head in her hands in frustration.

Will rubbed her back soothingly, wanting to ease all of her worries. It seemed that worry and nerves plagued his wife since the moment they arrived. "I know love, I know…but we'll make an appearance. We don't have to stay long."

"I hope not." She said finally looking at him through her hands holding her head. "If I have to pretend for hours on end at _another_ one of those droll parties I'm afraid I'll do something drastic – like….like…live here again!"

Saturday night came too quickly for Will and Elizabeth. Both were dreading the occasion but for slightly different reasons. Will's hesitation was simple: He had never been to a ball. It wasn't a secret that he was a poor dancer, uncomfortable with fancy clothes, not at his best when it came to discussion politics and foreign policy, and he had never _ever_ drank a champagne or a wine that cost more than any sword he had made. Elizabeth's reasoning was somewhat less unfamiliar. They were the same reservations she had had since she was a little girl: The mask. She was forced to laugh, play ignorant to talk of business around men, dance and converse with a smile on her face and always have a light foot when a gentleman asked for a dance. Now that she was back she knew there would be talk around the ball of their return. She dreaded the snickering and the whispers, most of all she dreaded Will being the brunt of most of it. Elizabeth turned to Will who was attempting to tie his scarf and tuck it in his vest. She smiled at him and touched his hand lightly as to tell him she would help. He put his arms down and sighed in his frustration. When she finished (which was in a matter of seconds) he smiled at her and gently kissed her lips.

"Nervous?" He asked, his hand under her chin.

"A little…you?"

"A lot." He laughed. She put her hand up to his cheek and drew her face nearer. "There's nothing to worry about. We're both being silly to be this uneasy about all this." She said matter-of-factly.

He cleared his throat and took one more look at himself in the mirror to make sure everything was the way it was suppose to be. Liz did the same next to him.

"Ready then?" He asked taking her hand.

"Might as well…" She shrugged as they whisked themselves down the stairs and out the door quickly in to the carriage where the elder Swann was waiting.

The ride was rather stiff much like the breakfast before. The pale evening light was streaming through one of the sides of the curtains not tied down. It didn't allow much vision for the passengers, but by the way things were going they didn't need much of anything other than a quicker pace to the Mayfield's home. Governor Swann would refer to previous subjects and people, which only Elizabeth was familiar with. Will, once again was left out of the loop. Liz tried to talk of things for him to join in but it wouldn't take long for Weatherby to feel left out and begin again with his own subject of conversation. When the carriage finally stopped at the Mayfield Mansion, Will let out a silent sigh of relief to be rid of the stuffy air. He got out and went quickly to the other side to help Elizabeth out, but before he even turned the corner the Governor had his hand extended and Liz was standing next to him with an apologetic look for her husband. Once the threesome reached the large doorway the host and hostesses were there to greet them. Although new guests were arriving every minute, they still made sure to thank the governor for attending their yearly ball. The tall, slender, graceful woman with her aging, plump, short husband swarmed them on the doorstep with smiles and sweet words.

"So nice of you to come Governor Swann! We're always so pleased for you attend our parties." Said Mrs. Mayfield with a high-pitched, excited tone in her voice.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know it is the social event of the year!" Replied Weatherby.

Will felt his throat tighten and his palms begin to sweat. Social Event of the Year?

"And praise be to the heavens above…Elizabeth my dear, how have you been?" She asked, taking Liz's hands into her own as if they had been friends for eternity.

"Fine Ma'am, thank you. This is my husband William Turner, I don't think you've been properly introduced." She said, turning inwards to let Will into the conversation.

Will bowed and kissed the back of her hand, just as he had always known to do when he met respectable women. The lady was flattered with the gesture; although she knew exactly who he was…he was _that_ blacksmith. But nonetheless he was the governor's son-in-law and a guest at her party she knew better than to ask the obvious questions that were prickling her mind. "Yes Mr. Turner. So glad you could come as well. This is your first time I know, but we'll have you introduced with everyone before the night is over!" She said cheerfully.

Will smiled politely as she led Elizabeth and Will into the large double doors and into the lavish mansion. The guests who had already arrived were dancing and laughing along to the music while the orchestra played in the balcony above them. A waiter in a powder white wig met them when they entered and offered them a glass of wine, which the couple accepted with some hesitation. Will looked around with a slight awe and wonder written on his features, while Elizabeth had the same forced smile on her lips. Quickly and with out any delay the eccentric Mrs. Mayfield lead Will around the room like a puppy, introducing him to this person and that person – the names all of which he forgot in a matter of seconds before another guest came into view for the hostess to draw in. Elizabeth scanned the room and realized she knew many of the people standing around and dancing. She would give them a polite nod of her head when they made eye contact, their smiles would tell her that they held a slight contempt for her – but a curiosity and likeness as well. One face jumped out of the crowed of people. It was George Mayfield. His black hair was slicked back and his gray eyes burned like a fire when they rested on Elizabeth. He casually walked over to her and bowed, which she in turn curtsied – for him the cat and mouse game had just begun.

"Elizabeth you grow lovelier by the day." He spoke in a low voice, with his hand resting on his coat lapel.

Elizabeth gave him a flash of a polite grin as she thanked him, not truly wanting to get into a conversation with the man.

"I heard you were married…. and moved to America?" He asked with a pretentious laugh.

His vague mockery slightly angered Liz as she kept a cool countenance. "Indeed." She replied shortly.

"To who was it…" He said, pretending to forget the name of the man who wedded his former love. "Tenneson…Thomas…?"

"Turner." She snapped slightly. "I married William Turner."

"Ah. That's right…the blacksmith." His tone was condescending and he had a look of pity for her on his face. "Well I hope that it's all working out for you two. You were wed in such a hurry."

Elizabeth's back straightened and her lips locked into a pursed defiance of his rudeness. "Really? I thought it was put off far to long as it was - Excuse me." She turned from him and went quickly to where Will and Mrs. Mayfield were standing, talking to a few of the other guests.

George kept the same smug grin on his face as he watched her walk away. One of his friends, a tall man of his same age and slightly older gentlemen than the rest came over to him.

"Well?" one of them inquired.

"Well what?" George said, taking a large drink of his wine.

"What did she have to say? …About Turner and all of it."

He glanced back over to her, his eyes shining. "Nothing. She was tight lipped about it all."

The other man snickered. "I would be to if I were involved in a scandal such as that."

"It isn't that bad…she ran away to be married – to a blacksmith none the less – but it still doesn't deserve as much attention as it seems to be getting this evening." George concluded with a shrug of his shoulders.

His friend gave him a quizzical look. "You mean you didn't know… She had a baby."

George looked slightly surprised but quickly let it go. "That's nothing new to married women."

"Do the figuring in your head! Governor Swann said the child was premature by a month and a half. She was only married a month before she _says _she became pregnant. I say that they told her old man the baby was premature…and in reality the bastard got her pregnant and left her with no other option but marriage!"

George stood there with a growing realization of what his friend was explaining. "Yes…Yes that must be it! Why else would she stoop so low as to marry _him._"? His mind began to turn as the gears in his head started to stir. "She's probably the most miserable woman, stuck with that whelp…. Well she needn't worry – I'll save her from that ill-fated marriage." His eyes bore into Elizabeth's back, as he smiled at his newly found hope of regaining her.

Liz was tired of all the mindless chatter and fake charades. Her thoughts were in another place as she watched Will. He was trying so hard to impress the people there; he made every attempt to do the right thing while still managing to be attentive to her. The conversation with George had got her in a small state of alarm. When she was sixteen she had courted him for a short time. When George proposed after only knowing her for a month she immediately turned him down and told him not to come and call after her any more. There was something about the man that made her uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the way his hand would always find its way to her neck – controlling her. Or it might be the way his smile made her shiver, as if he could see through her. Everything about that man had made her uneasy around him…she never trusted him. She wandered over to the piano, which a few of the guests were previously playing, and sat down. It had been ages since she had attempted to play a song but thought she could do one from memory. It was almost too loud in the great hall to even hear the notes in the air but the tune caught Will's attention and drew his eyes from the empty conversation to his wife sitting at the bench in front of the long, black, grand piano. Her fingers moved swiftly across the keys as her head slightly tilted, trying so hard not to make a mistake. Will smiled fondly as he walked towards her from behind. He lightly put on his hands to her waist, which made Elizabeth jump and turn in surprise. She instinctively slapped his hand away, which confused Will to see her refuse his touch like that.

"Oh God." She said with her hand to her chest, calming her quick heart. "Will it's you… I'm sorry –"

"Of course its me." He laughed. "Who were you expecting?"

She shook her head and diverted her eyes. "I don't know… That George Mayfield has been watching me all evening. It sends chills down my spine to have his gaze on me like that."

Will was alarmed at how she spoke of his man. "Why Liz? Why does he frighten you?" He said, sitting on the bench next to her.

"I don't know. We courted long ago – I think he may still feel the same." She looked up at him. "But it doesn't matter. None of that matters anymore." Liz kissed him softly on the lips, and quickly – for they were in public.

Will wasn't as accustom to keeping such decorum about his affections. His hand slipped around her waist as kissed her again, this time with a growing passion. She sighed and released the breath she had been holding all night. Her fingers wandered to the nape of his neck were they found his loose curls. Will's lips managed to move their way down to her ear and even further to her neck. Someone's sharp laugh from the other side of the room shook them from their own little world.

Will parted from her "Do you want to leave?" He whispered low in her ear.

"Please." She said, her fingers toying with his collar.

He quickly stood up and offered a hand to her. She took it and slipped her arm through the crook of his elbow. Elizabeth found her father talking to a group of people and she discreetly pulled him from the conversation to tell him that she wasn't feeling well and that she and Will were going to retire to their home. He nodded and waved her away quickly for he didn't care once he was dealing with business. With a kiss on her cheek the governor let the couple take the carriage back home. On the ride there, Elizabeth made sure the curtains were securely tied down to their pegs. Will could hold himself back no longer as Elizabeth's hands wandered down his chest and to his waist. He sunk himself lower in his seat as the carriage made the bumpy ride even that more exciting for the lovers. Elizabeth's dress was slightly loosened in the front, allowing Will to slip in his hand and caress her milk sore breasts, the mixture of pleasure, the kisses he placed, and the twinge of pain was more than she could bare, for the ride home was taking far too long. When it began to slow they knew they had reached the Swann mansion. Will took his jacket off and wrapped it around Liz quickly to cover her unlaced dress. Will also made an attempt to hide his excitement by getting out with haste and making it to the door before the butler could answer.

When they walked up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom they shared, their only contact was by holding hands. Once the door was open, Elizabeth had made it only a foot inside, Will shut the door hurriedly behind him and caught her against the wall. Her hands were deftly moving across his body as his vest was removed, then his shirt unbuttoned. Both of his hands were on either side of her, trapping her against the wall. She enjoyed this furious passion they had been holding back for so long. Liz wrapped one leg around his waist, then two as her dress fell to the floor below her. Her gown was removed soon after and disguarded somewhere in the dark room. Will was holding her by her backside, his head tilted back, for she was above him, holding her self up by his hands and waist. She could feel his pressing member in the place she most wanted it. The only hindrance was his pants. She moved her hands down his chest and stomach to his belt, which she ripped from the loops and tossed it aside. His mouth devoured hers and her tongue invaded him as they kissed, her back arched against the wall. Will's trousers were soon lost in the pile of clothes and in one long thrust he put himself into her – quenching the desire both of them had held for the past three weeks, building up to this moment. Elizabeth sunk herself into him, allowing him to move her back and forth; feeling is hardness deep inside of her, feeling his tongue trace the contours of her neck. Her face contorted in a fit of intense, increasing pleasure and the sighs and moans could be heard from both of them. Just before Will had reached his climax he grabbed her from the wall and took her the few remaining feet to the bed where he laid her down on her back. He stood above her and continued the furious lovemaking. The last few seconds were ones of fingernails digging into skin as both the man and the woman were fulfilled in their lustful desires.

Will held Elizabeth close to his chest as the rays of sunlight began to stream through the open bay window in the bedroom. The couple hadn't slept one minute the entire night. Between checking on Katie three times and making love numerous times through out the evening, sleep was not a luxury, which they had, nor did they want at this moment. Both were completely content in each other's arms. Liz ran her hand across his hand that rested on her breast. Will kissed her neck and buried his head in her shoulder. His eyes wandered from her shoulder down across her body, then stopped abruptly. He took his finger and tried to brush away a smudge on her hip.

"Ow! What was that?" She asked

"I – I thought it was a mark I could rub away. I think it's a bruise."

"Oh." Was all she said as she lay her head back down on the pillow next to him.

"Liz! I did that to you." He said, raising his head up and taking a better look at the blue mark on her hipbone. Will bent his head and kissed the bruise, rubbing his hand over it. "I'm sorry."

"Will." She chided, "Will look at me."

He sat back up and leaned on one elbow, facing his beautiful wife. She put her hand on his cheek. "You see that bruise? I like it…no I love it. You gave that bruise to me in the passion that we shared last night. I deserve it….alright?"

Elizabeth kissed him and ran her hand down his stomach below the sheets. Her aggressiveness caught Will off guard as he allowed her to continue. She rolled on top of him and kissed his ear then his neck before biting him.

"Ow!"

She raised her head from him and smiled coyly. "Now we're even."


	5. How Unfortunate it is

Later that morning while William had dozed off, Elizabeth noticed in the pile of clothes discarded on the floor from the previous night that her shawl was missing. She remembered that in the midst of their passion, Liz had left it at the Mayfield's home. She quickly got dressed and went over to the bed where Will held the pillow over his head. Elizabeth almost woke him up but hesitated for she knew how exhausted he must be, for she was beginning to feel the effects of their sleepless night. Instead she wrote him a short note, telling him where she had gone and that she would be home shortly. The house had not begun to stir yet as Elizabeth made her way downstairs. One of the windows was open in the foyer and she could feel the cool breeze blowing through the curtains. The sunlight shone through and cast a light glow throughout the high roofed room. The new, slightly warmer weather made Liz smile unknowingly, opting her to walk instead of take the carriage. It wasn't a long walk to the Mayfield's for Port Royal wasn't a very large town. She approached the large mansion with some apprehensiveness remembering the few times she had been a guest there. George would always take her inside immediately, never wanting to stay outdoors longer than he had to…never wanting to bronze his perfect white skin, never wanting to be misunderstood as a common field worker. Liz watched her feet below her carry her further up the drive. Her mind wandered to Will – how his hands were rough from work and his skin was tanned from the sun and hard labor. She loved everything about him and his adventurous spirit. Before she reached the door Elizabeth prayed that George would be gone, more often than not he would go out drinking with his friends after a large social gathering such as the one the night before. She knocked on the door and was soon greeted by their butler who invited her in, knowing who she was. Mr. And Mrs. Mayfield was nowhere to be seen as Elizabeth scanned the rooms before her. But a familiar face caught her attention at the top of the stairs…George.

"Elizabeth." He stated, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. "To what do I owe this blessed visit once again?"

She gave him a polite smile and didn't pause for him to throw more flattery at her. "My shawl, I seemed to have left it here last night."

George's eyes slightly narrowed as he regained some of the swagger, leaning against the banister of the last stair. "Ah yes, you left in such a hurry I thought something was the matter."

Elizabeth shook her head with wide innocent eyes. "No, nothing was the matter – I merely felt a bit ill and Will suggested we retire for the evening."

"I see… Well if you wanted to stay and have a little more fun, you should have told me so and I would have handled that for you, talked to him or whatnot." He said, resting his hand on the inside of his rich, burgundy robe.

Elizabeth's eyebrow held a slight arch. "He's my husband, you know George." She said, knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

"I'm aware." He said in a slightly lower voice, stepping towards her. "How unfortunate it is…"

"Only for you." She retorted with her jaw square. Elizabeth stepped back and turned her head away, unable to hold his intense stare. "My shawl…if you please."

George snorted and went to the closet in the foyer where he pulled out her ivory shawl. He put it up to his nose gently before looking right at her and filling his nostrils with her scent. Elizabeth sighed impatiently and reached quickly for the garment, before George pulled it away with a coy smile. "I'd hate for you to walk home alone on this chilly morning, sweeting."

Again, Elizabeth's back tensed as her eyes narrowed on his smug face. "If you would ever return my shawl to me the walk would not be so unpleasant." Then she stepped to him, her head slightly tilted back so he could see her teeth gritted as she spoke. "And please, don't ever refer to me as your 'sweeting' again. Such loving endearments are reserved for husbands and fathers – two things which you're not."

George's anger was rising, his gray eyes burning and his skin burning even more for the closeness of his former love was beginning to have an affect on him. "My apologies…but really, I insist you must at least take my carriage home."

Elizabeth was running out of patience for this man, but she knew that if she kept turning George down, he would come at her even stronger. She decided to accept his offer of a ride home, hoping that would quell his desire for her closeness, and then leave her alone.

"Yes, alright. Have it you're way."

Elizabeth knew that the Mayfield's owned more than one buggy, in fact it was rumored they were wealthier than the governor himself. They were plantation owners with as many slaves as money could by – a business, which Elizabeth always held contempt for. So it was to her slight astonishment, and apparent disappointment that George prepared the only carriage he owned with only one bench on the inside – for him to sit with her. She kept her eyes straight forward during the ride, her hands placed in her lap with her ankles crossed – obviously rigid to his company. George stared at her and smiled with a chuckle. "I do believe this husband of yours has broken your spirit, has he not? I don't remember my Elizabeth being so stiff."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, trying so hard not to let his mockery get a rise out of her.

"What's wrong Lizzy?" He said, moving closer to her, his finger touching her cheek. "I'm not going to bite."

She turned from him quickly and put her back to the opposite side of the carriage so he was in her full view. "Don't." She said with a short, heated tone in her voice. It was commanding and caught the brazen man off guard.

He smiled playfully in her direction, moving even closer to her. Elizabeth's breathing became harder when he neared, his face growing close to her own. "Elizabeth…" He breathed.

She pushed him from her and turned her head from him, trying everything she could to make him keep his distance. Her knees went up to push him away but with his other hand he pushed her leg down. Finally her hand flew up as she hit him in the shoulder, then the chest then raised it again to slap him in the face but he caught her hand by the wrist and froze her. His eyes saw a glimpse of the scar on her palm and he looked at her with questioning eyes. "Did you're beloved husband do that to you?" He asked harshly.

Liz pulled her hand from his grasp forcefully and pushed him back to his side of the carriage before facing forward again, her eyes set forward and her face in a determined, frustrated stare. When the carriage slowed, Elizabeth gathered her skirts to get out but George saw his last chance of talking to her, slip away – so he took her hand in his and put it to his chest. "Elizabeth, wait I –"

She pulled her hand from him once again and jumped out of the carriage and faced him. His eyes were pleading, waiting for her to say something. Herface was hard, staring at him, knowing he hadn't gotten the hint since the moment she spoke to him the day before. "Leave me alone!"

"Elizabeth! You and I…we were meant for each other. Remember all the time we spent together?" His tone was different, more soft and caring but Liz knew how he was, how he liked to manipulate and always get what he wanted, and wanted things he couldn't have.

"You do not know me, sir." She replied shortly before slamming the door in his face. She stood there and watched the look of a heartbroken man through the window of the carriage as it drove off. The sound of the gravel on the wooden wheels fading as it went down her drive. Elizabeth sighed and wrapped the recovered shawl around her shoulders before turning and going in the large house.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Will heard the door front door shut down stairs, he rolled over with a grunt and saw the light of the early morning still pouring through the bay windows in Elizabeth's old bedroom, the room which they had made love in the whole night through. He heard the crinkle of paper below his arm and found a note lying on the bed next to him. He smiled, reading his wife's writing and feeling that nagging in his stomach, wanting to kiss her good morning just as he had done every day. Instead he sat up and stretched with a yawn, he scratched his head and stood up – finding his trousers on the ground. Will slipped them on, went to the water basin and washed his face before going down the hall to the nursery where his little daughter lay. Katie was awake and squirming around in her blanket and swaddling clothes. Will bent down and picked her up, cradling her best he could.

"You're mother is much better at this." He told her.

The little girl looked up at him, watching as his mouth moved.

"But I have a feeling you're going to be around with us for quite sometime, so I might need to get used to it." He smiled down at her.

Will kissed her forehead and nose, while her little hand grasped his finger tightly. She turned her head and put his finger to her mouth and sucked it. Will sighed and bounced the little girl in his arms gently. "You're hungry… Well I can't help you with that. We'll have to wait till mummy gets home."

As he held baby Katherine so close to him, he could feel her chest rise and fall against his own bare chest. And if he tried hard enough he could feel the pulsating of her tiny heart on his skin. Her skin was so smooth, so white and pure. He wanted to give her everything, to never let her be harmed or face danger. This baby in his arms was half of him and half of his wife, his true love, Elizabeth. To him Kate couldn't be any less perfect…even if she _did_ cry at all hours of the night. The governor walked by the open door to see Will shirtless, holding his baby girl, rocking her gently. It was a heartwarming scene but slightly bold for the elder man, wanting everyone to be fully clothed when walking around the house. He cleared his throat, which caught Will's attention.

"Good morning William."

"G-Good morning Governor…" replied Will, his presence threw him off, but not enough for him to miss the small look of disapproval the governor threw his way before walking down the stairs. Will knew Weatherby wasn't saying something to him; his dislike for the man who married his daughter without his blessing was now staying in his house. He decided to talk to him about it. Will lay Katie back down in her crib and gave her one last soft kiss on her head before going quickly to his bedroom, throwing on a shirt and buttoning it up as fast as he could while going downstairs. He found his father-in-law sitting at his desk reading some papers. He knocked on the doorframe for the Governor to look up.

"Come in." He said, lowering his reading glasses. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Will took a deep breath, drawing in his confidence. "Yes sir, I know there is something that you've been wanting to say to me…and its been left unsaid for too long. I'm here to talk with you Governor."

The elder man sighed and stood up from his desk and walked around to the front to face Will. "Do you want to know what I really think of you Mr. Turner?"

Will nodded, remembering to hold his head high.

"I liked you, I took you in for a time when you were a boy. I got you an apprenticeship at the smithy, you always held a sense of decorum around your elders and you always seemed to know your place in society…until now."

Will shifted slightly where he stood and slipped his hands in his pockets, his eyes were fixed on the Governor, knowing he had more to say.

"When Elizabeth was kidnapped on that dreadful day, I even admired your courage for speaking to the Commodore… rest his soul. But when you two came back and began to court I thought a heart attack was the only way for me to put an end to my worry. Then when I realized you had run off with my daughter, and I received a letter from her, saying you too had eloped I had never been so heart broken since my wife's death. I don't think you realize how you have indefinitely affected my life Mr. Turner."

Will nodded solemnly, and waited to see if the Governor was going to continue, instead he found himself speaking.

"Sir, I know we have caused you much heart ache and worry, and I am sincerely sorry. But you must know that I have a love for Elizabeth that is greater than any explanation I can give…and it is returned." Will paused and looked to the elder man who was listening intently. "If Elizabeth's or your honor has been compromised by our actions in any way then I am in debt to you. But know that our marriage was a right and pure act. One made out of love and not circumstance, as some might think." Will's speech became bolder and his voice was stronger with even more conviction coming through. "But please sir, find it in your heart to hold no grudge against me. For the only offence I have given you is loving your daughter when it was not in my birthright. For who can choose who we love….?"

Weatherby was impressed with the boy's speech. He thought for a moment, realizing he had held a childish grudge against the man that held his only daughter's affections. He let out a deep breath and set down his glasses on the desk behind him. Will watched him intently, wanting to know what he thought. The Governor looked to Will then stuck out his hand. Will looked to his father-in-law and back to his outstretched hand, then shook it with a growing smile. "Welcome to our family William."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Elizabeth opened the door to her fathers home slowly, knowing it was still morning and her daughter and husband could still be sleeping. She went up the stairs and immediately to the nursery. Her father and Will were in there, working on what seemed to be parts of a rocking chair.

"What's all this?" She questioned with a smile.

Will jumped up and dusted off his hands before going to his wife and kissing her squarely on the mouth. "Good morning." He smiled.

"It's almost afternoon." She corrected him with a giggle.

"I know." He shrugged. "But I missed it this morning."

The Governor stood up with a little more difficulty than Will and presented a half put together chair. "This is for you my dear. So you can come and visit me with your family anytime you want. There will always be a place for you." He beamed.

"Thank you father." She said, moving from Will's embrace to the arms of her father as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. She parted herself from him and glanced to Will who was still smiling. She gave both of the men a quizzical look. "And Will is welcome as well…?"

"Of course." Said Weatherby. "I said 'family' and Will is family now."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed her father quickly on the cheek then went to Will and jumped in his arms peppering him with kisses as well. "I'm so glad you're my husband." She said in his neck.

Will laughed, wondering why she had said such a nonsensical thing, but enjoyed it non-the less. "What a coincidence." He said, holding her close. "I'm ecstatic to_ be_ your husband."

"How were the Mayfield's spirits this morning?" Weatherby asked, engaging in chair once again.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I didn't see them, they were still in bed. But I talked to George briefly…"

"Oh?" questioned her father, knowing their past he was eager to find out what was said.

"Yes, he offered to take me home and I felt silly refusing such a helpful suggestion..." She said smiling, trying to convince herself that nothing had really happened.

"George…that's the same bloke you courted?" Will asked, leaning against the nursery wall.

Elizabeth nodded, walking over to the crib and taking Katie in her arms. "It is." She paused for a moment, watching her daughter stare up at her; she smiled upon her little face and tiny hands, outstretched. Will watched her, she was more sobering than usual, and she had become reserved once the subject of George had come up. "Liz…are you alright?" He asked once he had gone to her, not wanting the Governor, who was enamored with the building of the chair, to hear his worried tone.

She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes I'm fine… but if he comes around be polite, be courteous, be generous, but don't leave him alone with me." She said, her eyes with a glimmer of sadness and her voice so rich with emotion.

Will nodded and held her close to him, also feeling Kate's little hand on his face. He held them both there wanting to keep any harm from coming to them. Forever and always.


	6. Because of that Baby

The hallway was dark and daunting as David walked, towards George's den. The fall night air was coming though the windows – shutters not tied down, as they should be to keep the chill out. He shivered unknowingly and paused before he knocked on the door at the end of the corridor. David had last seen his friend George the previous night at his family's annual ball. He was one of the younger Mayfield's oldest friends yet he still was apprehensive for the call to enter from the other side of the door. David was also aware of George's anger. When he had mentioned the birth of Elizabeth's baby to him yesterday he saw in his cold eyes -how it burned him to not have that beautiful woman in his arms.

"Come in." said the deep, muffled voice.

David shrugged and tried to look uplifting as he entered the room. When he stepped in he felt the warm heat of the fire radiating from the mantel. And in front of him, just to the right of the fireplace sat George, in his large, throne-like armchair, restlessly tapping his fingers. The light from the flames was casting an orange glow on his face – the muscles in his brow were obviously tensed. For a moment he said nothing, he merely looked to the short young man of twenty-three and searched in up and down. David almost laughed at his skepticism. "It's me George, come on now – why did you call me to your house at this hour? It must be something important."

He nodded and stood from the chair, walked slowly to the other side and rested his hands on the back it, his face still gazing at the fire next to him. "You're right. You're my best friend and I know I can trust you… " Again he paused, wanting to think of the best way to unfurl his plan. " I've been thinking David. I've been thinking very deeply and searching my heart for the answer to my most burning question."

David was silent, knowing that George would want it that way, and also he was slightly afraid for what he was going to say.

"You know I've loved Elizabeth from the moment I met her. And even though half a decade separated us in age it was mere trifle to my heart for I've always known the was the one for me." His hand tightened in to a fist and his shoulders slightly slumped forward, leaning in closer to the flame. "When I learned she had run off with that blacksmith I thought my heart was going to burst. And now I see her here again with that man and his child and it burns me – no, it pains me to see them together, and to know that in secret she is dying. She is dying to be freed from that hell hole of a marriage." George looked to David who was leaning against the wall with wide-eyed interest in what he was saying. "I've decided my plan of action."

David looked at him and shifted his feet. "Go on…"

"The only reason she agreed to matrimony with that son of a pirate was because of that baby… That baby is the only thing that stands in the way of my happiness."

His friend tilted his head and pursed his lips, knowing now what George meant. His dark plan was beginning to reveal itself – now he assumed he knew why his old friend had brought him here. "So what do you intend to do?" He asked, already knowing the answer as his heart sank.

"I'm not going to kill it, if that's what you think." George retorted, his voice slightly rising. But soon he found his composure again and fingered the wood carving in the back of his large chair. "I'm going to take the child…I'm going to find a way for Elizabeth to be free from – _it_."

"But how? You can't just break into the Swann Mansion and take a baby! Everyone will know by morning George…"

He looked up from his preoccupation with the oak chair and gave him a slight grin, one he might have missed if the glow was not bouncing off his chiseled face. "Of course I'm going to do nothing. I leave it to you to find me a suitable employee for the job."

David's tongue was caught in his mouth and his heart jumped at the proposition. "But I – George I cant… do you realize how much trouble we could be in?"

His friend approached him and with forceful kindness put a hand on his shoulder. "You know how much this means to me don't you?"

He nodded, looking away.

"Good. You're the only man I can trust. Everything will work out just as I planned it if you promise to follow me… do you promise?" George's tone of voice was not more reminiscent of a father talking to his son: more commanding and insinuating than asking.

David nodded again and he found his voice, yet weak as it was. "I promise."

George smiled and put his hand in the pocket of his robe and pulled out a leather pouch, which he placed in the palm of his friend. "Go to the docks tomorrow and find a few men there. Look for someone who you think couldn't refuse some extra gold – even from the hand of the devil. Find someone who is down on their luck… they wont be able to refuse you. Bring…" George looked to the ceiling in thought. "Bring me four. I might need to take a look at them before I give them such a demanding task. " He said, the coy, charming smile returning to his face.

"And when I find them…then what?" The shorter man asked, feeling the weight of the pouch, knowing the amount inside was ungodly.

"Then bring them to the Prancing Pony, the tavern just beside the wharf. I'll be waiting inside, in the back with everything they need to know."

David nodded, still unable to weighty burden that his friend at just placed on his shoulders.

"Alright then." George said before he gave a mighty yawn. "Go, it's late. I shall see you tomorrow afternoon, my friend."

Without a thanks or even a handshake David left the warm room and returned to the dark and cold hallway, although relieved to be out of his friends company. Its true that he and George had been through a lot together, they were both son's on rich businessmen, grew up together in England and moved to Port Royal around the same time. Always, in their childhood were they getting into trouble, but there was something that happened before their adolescence ended when George began to convey his ruthlessness. Sure, the friends had always been ornery, just as many teenagers were. But George showed a slightly deeper anger, a slight glimmer of cruelty in him. It was then that David knew how different he and his old friend were. But he also was aware that the worse thing in the world for him to do was to ignore an order given to him by George Mayfield. Enemies of that man regretted ever crossing him. So David breathed in and sucked up his morality and pride as he put the leather pouch in his pocket, retreated quickly down the hall and back to his carriage that was waiting for him outside.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Marty sat on the barrel near the docks watching the men walk by. They were loading and unloading ships all day and yet his own ship had left him there in Port Royal without so much as a warning. He had remembered the day before he was stranded when Jack had mentioned something to the crew about going back to St. Domingo, going back to check on something. Then he and Gibbs went to the Tavern for a little wine and moan before they shipped out. The only problem was that Marty had wandered off in his drunken state and somehow ended up in a stable on the other side of town in a stall with a pig named Sue. When he hurried back to the docks with his splitting head making him cringe the whole way – it was too late and the Pearl had left him. His feet dangled from the barrel for his dwarf frame hindered him from reaching the ground. But that was about all it troubled him with – chairs and stools. He had learned from a young age that being a little person was what he made it: a burden or a part of life. Of course Jack had made him a member of the Pearl when he was in desperate need of a crew but he was a sailor and a pirate all the same. Now he was a pirate without a ship, not knowing when it was, or if ever going to return for him. For now he sat in the hot, Caribbean son, thinking of how he was going to meet back up with Captain Sparrow and the crew, slightly depressed and angered for being so foolish.

A man in a nicely steamed suit walked by him, for at least the tenth time since he sat here. This time Marty turned his head as he passed, looking at the man up and down. He was short, not nearly as short as him – but his stature was still not impressive. And his face was in a constant state of panic, his hands moving around his pockets and jacket. His eyes were searching the faces around him then they stopped and rested on Marty. The little man turned back around, not wanting to draw attention to himself but it was too late. David approached him and walked around to talk face to face.

"Uh hello… I was – I was wondering if you were in need of a job." He said nervously.

Marty looked at him skeptically and answered with apprehension, his head tilted up. " Aye. What would you know of it?"

David gave him a relieved smile. "I have a business proposition for you."

The man with the nicely suit, and three other haggard looking men went with Marty, across the street to the pub, the Prancing Pony. It was in the early afternoon hours but there was already a rowdy bunch of men, stinking of ale causing trouble around the dim, smoke filled room. The nervous man was beginning to stop his fidgeting as he led the four scrappy looking sailors to the back of the room, where a tall, broad shouldered man was waiting for them. When they all approached, and he stood up, again Marty noticed how well these two men were dressed.

George looked at the men he had brought and smiled at his friend. "Good work." He said, patting him on the shoulder, hard.

David nodded with a forced smile, relieved that George wasn't displeased and also glad that his part in this dark plan was over.

Now the tall, dark haired man stood with his hands behind his back, looking at each one of the mangy men. He stopped in front of the one on the far left. "Are you very agile?"

The man merely stared at him, a quizzical expression on his face.

"I say, are you very agile?" George asked again, his patience leaving.

"Eh…Pero no hablo ingles Senor"

George sighed heavily and took the man by his coat and tossed him towards the door then went quickly back to his chair and sat heavily. He looked to David with accusing eyes. "He didn't even speak English…"

"I-I'm sorry George." David said, attempting to recover.

George looked at his three remaining candidates and passed up Marty immediately. The other one was an old man, barely able to walk into the dingy establishment. The next one was a fat, short man with his beard longer than his waist shirt, and when George approached, his toothless grin showed itself. George was disgusted and held his temple in frustration. Marty, as well was growing impatient for he wished these haughtily dressed rich men would get to the point and stop wasting his time.

"Ah listen..." He began, as George looked down on him. "If you're done here, I'll be leaving." He turned to leave but the tall man stopped him.

"No wait… you speak English?"

"Aye."

George inspected him. "You're quite small."

Marty's brow furrowed and he jumped up on the table; eyes level with George and challenged him. "What about it?"

George was impressed with how quick he was and smiled his charming smile. "Nothing sir, sorry to offend you. Would you be interested in making a little money?"

Marty paused and looked to the man next to him, the shorter one as he took a leather pouch out of his pocket and opened it slightly so the gold inside shown in the torch light. "Aye. I could stand to have a bit more weight in my pockets." He looked back and forth from one man to his friend. "What's your job?"

George smiled and offered a seat to him, which he took. He dismissed the bearded pirate still hanging around then leaned across the table. With all persuasion and charm he could muster, George retold his plan to the pint-sized pirate, allowing him to take in the story. He left out the names of course. Such as Will Turner and Elizabeth – for he hadn't even said that his name was George Mayfield to any of them, he wanted secrecy. What he did tell him was that he needed to take this child, from this house, and that he was going to take care of it. No need to worry for the baby's safety or reasoning behind it – all he needed to be occupied with was how to get in the house quietly, get out quickly, and take his reward with his mouth shut. Marty listened intently as he spoke. Something in the back of his mind told him this wasn't the best of ideas… but he was alone. No one would ever know he was involved in a kidnapping. Pirate or not, Jack would never approve of such things. But he needed the extra money, and the job seemed easy enough

The two men had struck an accord as they shook hands.


	7. The Gunshot

**So obviously i know a thousand sorries won't help this situation. This time of the year is hell for me trying to have enough time to develope stories, much less type and upload them. But i'm relying on my faithful readers to be patient with me (as usual) and i trust you won't be too angry...**

**enjoy!**

**(i'll try and update it again ASAP. no promises... :-/ )**

**-InnerSmile**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Kings Day in Port Royal and although they were across the vast sea from England, they loyal Englishmen of the Caribbean honored their distant ruler. Many of the wealthy noblemen were kind enough to release their house staff in order to allow them time with their family and festivities. Marty had a hard time making his way through the busy streets, even so late into the night! So many men and women were singing and dancing, drinking and laughing, making the best of their holiday that the small man could hardly see where his feet were taking him. He was already late and frustrated that it was taking him so long to get to the meeting spot. It was the day after his encounter with the determined George Mayfield. He was very daunted by the task given to him by the imposing figure of a man. So when George requested he meet him again at one of the old docks, near the Swann Mansion to act out their plan, Marty held his breath for fear of coming late or even saying the wrong thing. Marty may have sailed the 7 seas, fought off pirates flying enemy colors, but he still shook in the presence of Mr. Mayfield. His mere stare made him uneasy.

Marty drew closer to the docks and could see the two figures, George and David, standing fairly close together and he could hear their whispers. Because the old dock was hardly ever in use anymore and the two tall buildings on either side of it secluded it from the rest of the square, it was an easy place to be unseen and quickly forgotten about. Curiosity got the best of him and Marty couldn't resist but to listen. Quickly he shielded himself from the two companions and went into the shadows of a near by building.

"Don't you think you're taking his a little far George?… I mean, to take a life is – is tampering with nature." David's voice was firm but obviously strained.

Marty saw the taller, larger shadow turn on the stationary one. "No we'll have no need for him once the job is done. For all we know he could go straight to the authorities after we've… after our mission is completed." There was silence for a moment before George spoke again. "Don't be such a weak minded man… Remember that all of this is for the betterment of Elizabeth – and that Turner fellow…well…he can rot in hell." The last few words were said with such distain and dislike that it made Marty's stomach churn. He felt his heart pounding in his ears and he knew now that George was planning on kidnapping Will Turner's daughter. That was it! At that moment Marty slipped away from the sheltered ally and moved as quickly as he could into the throng of men and rowdy woman in the street, unnoticed by the two men.

"Where is that weasel?" George spat.

David sighed and shifted his feet. "I don't know George…this whole situation is making me feel…feel…"

"Just leave then! I don't need you anyway." It was a childish remark but at that moment George was a childish man. Unknowingly he stopped his foot and his tall, imposing stature was reduced to a fitful young boy. David looked at him silently then turned away and began to join the jovial people nearby.

"David don't-" George began to yell after his friend, but the shorter (more sensible) man turned around and interrupted him before he could finish.

"Don't worry…my lips are sealed." He turned away and shook his head. No, he wouldn't be the one to rat out on George but he certainly wasn't going to be the one to help him. David was his friend only when George felt he needed one.

George stood there with his hands deep in his pockets. He looked around him observing the townspeople and their festivities. He grinded his teeth and gripped his hands tightly into a fists…. "That dwarf isn't coming…" Finally he stopped, walked towards the dock then turning sharply into an ally, making his way down the street but covertly – toward the hill – toward the governor's mansion – toward Elizabeth. "I'll do it myself"

Will and Elizabeth had joined the Governor along with a few amounts of esteemed friends for a lovely dinner. Now that night had fallen some time ago, they lay in each other's arms, letting the brisk breeze outside whip the curtains in and out of the open window. Elizabeth knew rain was due and the winds confirmed her suspicions but the gales were coming from the east and if the rain decided to show up, it would merely be a pleasant warm shower, and avoid coming in their bedroom. Will stirred faintly as his nose brushed Elizabeth's hair. He turned his face a little to lay his chin a bit more squarely over her shoulder, breathing in her scent – the white cherry blossom aroma created an obscure smile on his lips. His hand was resting on the bone of her hip, making him remember for a moment how only a month ago the hollow of her lower stomach was filled with a baby in her womb. Will's fingers lightly traced the counters of her hip and leg before resting again and settling himself. Liz shifted in her sleep and nuzzled her back against the curvature of Will's chest and stomach. He lay there a few more moments, drifting slowly into sleep again…but not before hearing something downstairs. His brow furrowed. It was a knocking – a persistent knocking! Will ignored it for a bit – thinking that Mr. Paxton the live in butler would surely check after the racket anytime now. Then it occurred to him that the holiday had resulted in leaving them alone in the large house, even Governor Swann was gone, off making appearances in Port James. Quietly Will crossed himself and drew out of the big, soft bed with growing annoyance. He glanced at Elizabeth who was still sleeping soundly and grabbed his breeches from a drawer along with his shirt that was discarded on a near by chair. Once he made his way downstairs he realized that the knocking wasn't coming from the front door – but from where? He looked all around him in the large foyer then noticed it was in the kitchen. The backdoor – the servants door, was being pounded upon even more loudly as he approached. Will turned the handle and peered out of the cracked door…no one was there.

"Down here!"

Will's eyes went downward to see a dwarf with a familiar face. "Marty?"

"Aye, listen Mr. Turner. I don't have much time – he was on his way, I managed to beat him here…" Marty struggled for a breath while trying to keep his voice to a harsh whisper.

Will bent lower to look at the man in the eye. "Him…who's him? What's going on…"

"A man, no two men – but one fierce specimen of a man are planning on the kidnap of your baby sir! He comes this moment to take her. They had hired me to do the job but the good spirit…or Jack's voice in my head, told me to do differently. Then when I knew the babe was your kin I knew you had to be told." Marty was speaking so quickly that the added stress of running there with such haste and talking so fast made the sweat start to pour off of his bald head as his haggard breath stressed the words to the worried blacksmith.

Will knew his mouth was gaping from astonishment. "They want…they want my daughter? Who is this man and his companion?"

"A tall man with dark, dark hair and cold gray eyes. When he speaks it looks as if he's looking right through you. His friend though, the shorter one, he's of no worry to you. In fact while I was leaving I heard them argue. The tall one is –"

"Is George Mayfield…" Will said definitely. He knew him from Marty's discription of him and his friend. He had seen the two talkign at the party a couple of nights ago. Then with Elizabeth's obvious distress of him - drew Will's attention immediatly...but now this...

Marty nodded quickly. "Aye, that sounds about right. Do you know him?

Will's eyes narrowed slightly, from what Marty saw in dim moonlight. It wasn't as bright outside as it had been when he was at the docks. No, the clouds were rolling in…the same clouds he saw now in Will Turner's eyes.

"I know him. He is infatuated with Elizabeth…" Will's voice was hard and cold. Then his eyes bore into Marty. "Are you positive what you say is true?"

Marty reached in his pocket and pulled out the pouch of coins David had given him the day before – only half of the agreed amount, the other half was to be given to him after the job was done. Marty knew he'd never see that money and it didn't bother him in the least. "I didn't get this from pick-pocketing…" He said, letting the gleam of the gold catch Will's eye.

Will was silent for a split second then his body suddenly flinched. "How much time?"

Marty thought….then his heart sunk. "For all I know he could be here already. I had to come tell you, you had to know"

But Will didn't hear the last of the man's sentence; he was already gone, running through the kitchen. He willed his legs to go faster and prayed quickly that he didn't run into anything on his way up the stairs in the dark house. He hurdled over one of the tables in the hallway as he turned the corner and flung open the door of the nursery. There standing near the open window was a dark figure of a man. He was motionless for a few moments after the intrusion had interrupted him. But after the short time elapsed he stood, portraying his staggering height. Will was so fraught with rage he finally let in the heart wrenching sound of his baby crying. George held her in one of his arms, practically engulfing her with his long trench coat.

"You bastard…" Will's voice didn't sound like his own. The low, hoarse whisper rattled him and empowered him at the same time. He could have sworn he saw George smile in the dark across the room from him…

"I'm not the bastard here…this child is." He said, slightly raising his arm to show off the baby girl he had managed to capture.

Will had no idea what he was talking about but he didn't care. This man had threatened his family and now it was Will's turn. In one motion Will came to him in three long strides with a fire poker in his hand he had grabbed from the mantle that he passed on his way through the kitchen. George's reaction was to flinch but soon he remembered the large, digging object tucked away under his belt.

The barrel was pointed directly in Will's face, barely an inch from his forehead. "Don't doubt me Mr. Turner…I am a gentlemen but I don't have any regrets for killing you and benefiting society."

At that moment Elizabeth ran into the room. She halted once she saw the scene before her. Her husband, his back to her, and George with a gun in his hand pointed at her beloved, and her baby in his other arm. Slowly she walked toward them both, her hands held up slightly as an involuntary reaction to protect herself.

"George…what the hell is going on?" She asked, her voice very quiet and her expression one of disbelief.

"Uh…Elizabeth…I – I …" At first George's stammering was catching him off guard. Then he pulled his wits together and gripped the gun tighter in his hand. "I'm saving you."

Her brow furrowed into a deep disbelief of the whole situation. She extended her hands to take the wailing baby from him but he abruptly pulled back from her. "George…let me –"

"No Elizabeth! This is for your own good…. you'll understand one day." His tone was cold as if he was a teacher chiding a student. Then as suddenly as this whole thing started, George's eyes switched over to Will and his expression hardened back into a contemptible frown. Elizabeth saw his finger flinch on the trigger and she pushed Will just before the shot fired. Will fell to the side of the room, against the crib, as he held on to dear life to the carved oak railings of the cradle. His billowing white shirt was crimson with blood flowing from his shoulder.

"Will!" Immediately she went to his side, putting her hand over his fresh wound, making him grimace even more.

George stood unmoving for from the time the gun had gone off. He was in shock for he had never even fired a pistol before and now he had shot a man – who, he thought, was in grave danger of loosing his life at his expense. He thought if it had come to this that the dependable, honorable, loyal George Mayfield could handle such a responsibility and _duty_, to kill a man to save the woman he loved…but now, with the red of blood protruding against the pure white before him…he panicked and turned to go out the window, and down the trellis, the same way he had gotten in. With the crying, red faced baby on the ground – terrified of the strange man, the yelling and now the gun fire George had forgotten the kidnapping plot and could only think of getting out of that house.

"What happened? I heard the gun shot…" Marty ran in the nursery with sword drawn, ready to fight.

Elizabeth looked up and saw that George was making his way down the side of the house. She immediately saw that the wound to Will's shoulder was not fatal, it was low…barely grazing his thick flesh where his arm and chest met. "I will not be long."

Will looked up at her and grunted with a vague nod as a reply. Quickly she went to the window, knelt down and picked up Katie then laid her gently but swiftly in her crib. Then she went to the doorway where Marty was standing. "Do you have a pistol?"

"Aye." He said, lifting the side of his coat to reveal is handle. As soon as she saw it, Liz ripped it from its holster and brushed past the little man.

"What about the- " He called after her, as he ran down the stairs.

"Comfort her!" She called back, not hesitating before she slung open the front door.

The rain began to fall as she ran down the drive, her ivory robe trailing in the wind as it picked up and swirled around her. She looked around frantically, searching for him, trying to find any trace of him. Then she heard the rod Iron Gate of the garden slam shut violently. In a bolt she took off to the back side of the house, her slippers were slowing her down, she kicked them off as she sprinted further and further down the path that lead to her fathers gardens. Liz finally made it to the gate where she threw open the latch and ran through the intrence. It was only then that she slightly slowed down. The tall tropical trees around her were rustling and moving in the rain and wind. All of the drops of water were catching the light and drawing her attention. The garden was lavish with a gravel pathway that winded throughout the entire area. The bushes were cut and groomed into intricate shapes and the flowers, even in this dark, bleak weather at night could still shine with their vibrant colors. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a shadow move from the rest of them.

"I knew you'd come."

Elizabeth spun around to see George, one of his hands extended to her, although he was still a few feet away. Her eyes switched from his face to his hand and back again.

"We can go…right now – leave and never come back. That bastard baby, i know she is restraining you - holding you back from the life you so desperately want away from that low life the blacksmith has given you." He drew nearer; her steps were going backwards, away from him but not fast enough. "I know you want-"

His speech was interrupted by a hard and forceful slap in the face.

"Listen. I don't know what demon has possessed you…But have no right to –"

"To want you? ….Oh how I want you Elizabeth! From the moment I saw you I knew we were meant for each other." He stepped towards her and grabbed her around the waist forcefully. "leave him, forget the child. Come with me..." His voice was ragged with his breathes becoming more strained and his voice was commanding, not pleading any longer. He continued to pusher her back, his mouth invading hers, his hands roaming her body.

"George no! I said no!" her fist made contact with his chin.

George staggered back and held his jaw. For a moment anger flashed through his cold gray eyes and in less than a blink he was on her again. "How dare you…you know I could have you under in no time." He said, his hands groping her breast with rough violence as his body pushed her up against a nearby tree. Elizabeth reached behind her in desperation, his weight pushing her backwards and his large stature making it almost impossible to move. She finally found the handle of the pistol tucked in the belt of her robe and drew it to him within the second. Liz managed to put a small distance between them with one final push with all the strength she could muster. With the gun pointed to his chest she gritted her teeth and pressed her finger tighter against the metal. "But you're never really have me."

The pistol fired…George's face fell…His body collided with the ground…His chest raised up then down again for the last time...the thunder shook the small garden...the rain continued to fall.

Elizabeth walked up slowly to his lifeless body; her eyes never left his face. They had grown up together, just as long as she and Will had…now she had killed him. He was different than the ruthless pirates she had shot before this point. She had no connection with them and they were armed, dangerous men. But George, poor George…she couldn't help but look at him and think of the times when they had courted those few years ago. Elizabeth crossed herself and shook her head vigorously. No, he had tried to rape her; he had tried to kidnap her baby, and made an attempt at ending her husband's life. Although the justifications of George Mayfield's death continued to come to her, tears were flowing freely with the raindrops that ran down her flushed cheeks. Her robe was completely wet through by now and her hair hung heavily down her back, parts of it sticking to her neck. Silently she walked away from the body, determined not to look back. She walked through the garden and out the gate, when she turned the corner she saw Will standing in the strong gales and heavy rainfall searching in the darkness for his wife. Her legs bucked from underneath her but she tryed as hard as she could to carry onward towards him, by now she was almost running, an unstable rush to get to her husband. Elizabeth came up behind him and immediately put her arm around his neck. When he turned around, relief flooded him, seeing his wife whole and…crying?

"Elizabeth – Elizabeth what happened?" He asked, holding her as tightly as he could to him, feeling her weight almost completely on him - knowing she was weak with crying

"He wont be b-bothering us s-anymore" Elizabeth's words were strained and her throat was tight with tears.

Will was silent as he closed his eyes. He was relieved, grateful and worrisome all at the same time. Yes, this night would take some explaining in the morning. But for now William Turner held Elizabeth in his arms and knew she was his. His bum arm hung at his side but he wrapped his good one around her shoulders as tightly as he could, feeling her body wrack with sobs. He felt the water on his skin mingle with her tears and sweat. In that moment they faintly melded together, finding everyway possible to support one another.

Without saying a word, Will urged her gently towards the house. She went willingly, walking next to him back up the drive and towards the open door. As soon as she stepped in Elizabeth saw Marty awkwardly holding baby Katherine in his arms, obviously distressed.

"I'm no good at this Miss…" He said helplessly as he held the agitated baby in his arms.

Elizabeth allowed a small smile to grace her lips. She reached down and took the baby and placed her tightly against her chest, smelling her skin and the soft little hair against her cheek. As soon as she was in her mother's arms Katie quieted and sunk into her comfort. Will came up behind his wife, with a hand around her waist and rubbed his thumb gently against his daughter's chubby cheek.

Elizabeth held her hand in her own, wanting to envelope the cooing child. "Oh my baby…My little Katherine…I praise God you won't remember this night." Elizabeth knelt her head down and spoke into her baby's long, warm nightgown and blanket, which soaked up the tear that dropped on to her baby's shoulder. "I love you"


	8. Penny for your Thoughts

The rest of the morning was a rush and blur to Elizabeth. People – mostly neighbors came and left, the constable was present the entire time however. He was a short, plump, bearded man who was severely alert and talkative. A few of the Navy's officers accompanied him to the Swann mansion. Will had insisted he stay with Liz to comfort her and Katie, so that left Marty the job of fetching the authorities. At first, of course, they were skeptical of the rough, little man's story that included kidnapping and shootings but they were obligated to check up on the so-called rouse. When they arrived the Turners who lead them to the garden where they had respectively laid a blanket over George's still form, greeted them grimily. Elizabeth showed the constable her bruises left by the dead man on her arms and partially around her waist. Will continued to tell him how he had gotten in the house through the window and up the trellis, Will's gunshot wound had been cleaned and bound nicely and the constable inspected it thoroughly to make sure their story was how they said it was. A messenger was sent out to Port James, told to alert the governor and have him return immediately. The constable himself was gone for a time to visit the Mayfield's.

Elizabeth watched his carriage go steadily down the drive as she held Katherine close to her chest. Her breasts ached, weighted with milk and Katie's tiny hands begging her to unbutton the top of her dress so she could quell her hunger. Liz slightly opened her top just enough to suffice the little baby to feed. She looked down at her daughter, her soft, plump cheeks with a slightly rosy hue, her small hands clinging to her mother's breast as she so determinedly suckled. The wisps of blonde hair faintly moved in the breeze that the rain pushed through their porch. Liz looked back up to the shrinking carriage. How her heart broke for Mrs. Mayfield! Here she was, her child safely in her arms, while the other woman's son lay in the drizzling rain, his body unmoving, his face unforgiving. He had been a confused and jealous man and it had led him to his ruin. Perhaps she could have – should have tried to fight him off harder…Liz shook her head and crossed herself. George was such a big man, she still felt his hands upon her, his weight forcing her back, pushing her into the tree that made it impossible to move, impossible to have any other option but the drastic. She felt the same way she did the day that Norrington had been forced to jump to his fate, swimming to his finaly resting place on the dreadful island. Yes, she felt the same way - but worse.

"Penny for your thoughts"

Elizabeth turned quickly to find Will standing behind her.

"Sorry…didn't mean to startle you." He said with a small smile.

Liz turned back around to face the open door and leaned against its frame, watching the rain fall in front of her. Her free hand reached around her to pull Will's arm around her body. He stepped up obligingly as he laid a kiss on her bare skin between her neck and shoulder. Liz rested her head back on him wearily.

"I did the right thing, did I not?" She spoke softly, attempting to hide the doubt creeping into her mind.

"Yes love, nothing to be regretful about.

"Then why…" Liz closed her eyes and breathed heavily. "Why do I feel so…so –"

"Heavy?"

Her eyes snapped open and she turned in his arms to face him. "Yes, why do I feel so wrong?" She asked, her one hand clenching Katie's blanket while the other rested on her husband's chest.

Will looked in her eyes that were glistening with threatening tears, blending with the background of the gray, wet weather. "I don't know." He said, tightening his embrace. "I think you have a mother's heart now, and I – a father's heart…we feel too much."

Elizabeth rested her head on him once more, her eyes were heavy and her body was weak from the lack of sleep and the emotional havoc. "Well if there is a fault worth having, I think that must be the most anyone could hope for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father Hammond and Constable Neville stepped out of the carriage with long faces. The priest straightened his collar and took a step towards the Mayfield's home but was stopped by the constable's hand on his arm.

"Father, Miss Swa-…Mrs. Turner is safe from damnation in God's eyes, isn't she?"

The priest saw the worried stare. Everyone in Port Royal was fond of their former rose. And seeing her again for the first time in almost a year brought back memories of her as a child, so beloved, so full of life. That poor girl…

"No sir." He said gently. "No, defending oneself is a primal instinct. It was merely protection Constable, as you know."

The constable nodded, his normal, chatty, incessant talking was stagnant and frankly unnoticed by the two men. As they turned their attention towards the large, ominous mansion, all of the parties and happy sounds of only three days previous were long forgotten and upstaged by the echo of a gunshot. '_Oh the Mayfields…I pity them and their sorrow._' Thought the constable. '_But that George…it was probably for the best…_' The walk up to the doorstep was one of the longest they had ever experienced. Well, besides the trudge up to the Swann residence the night Miss Elizabeth had been taken by those pirates…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie slept soundly in her mother's arms as they sat in the parlor. Elizabeth's eyes were heavy as she leaned her head back against the plush pillows of the sofa. Will emerged from the kitchen holding three piping hot cups of tea for him, his wife, and Marty – who sat patiently near the fireside. Will sat down the drinks and attempted to take Katherine from Liz so she could lie more comfortably. Elizabeth immediately awoke and straightened up.

"No…no that's alright Will. I think I'll just keep her here."

"Are you sure? I think you would both sleep better in your beds." He said, his hands still lingering to take the baby.

Liz paused and her voice was of deep sincerity. "I feel better if I hold her. Please I…I want to feel her against me."

Will knew the prospect of her daughter being kidnapped or harmed was a shock, as he too obviously knew and Elizabeth felt as if she needed to protect her right now. He nodded and gave her a small, reassuring smile before he turned and handed her the cup of tea and took his place beside her on the sofa, his arm finding its way behind and around her shoulder.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door, and quickly the butler, Mr. Paxton answered it.

"Good day sir. They are not taking any visitors at this time."

"Who is it?" called Will.

"It's Mister –" he began but was cut off my Marty who jumped up from his seat and ran to the door.

"Its you! Some gall you have showing your face around here!"

Will immediately went to the foyer to see the guest. He was met with a tired, sad looking; young and short man who was nicely dressed and very haggard looking.

"Hello, whats going –" Again Marty interrupted before Will could find out for himself.

"That man was in on it! He schemed with that George character."

Will's anger and uneasiness got the best of him as Marty spoke these accusations. In one swift movement he had David up against the doorway with his fist under his chin, gripping his fine shirt very forcefully. "Is this true? Is this true you bastard? Speak!"

David nodded the best he could with Will's vice holding him. "Its true…but I didn't go through with it. I swear to you."

Elizabeth appeared in the doorway, watching the display. Her figure across the foyer caught his eyes and he looked past Will as he continued to speak. "I swear. You must believe me."

Will looked down at Marty. The little man shrugged. "Maybe he's right. I saw them quarreling last night. Perhaps he walked away.

Will and David locked a harsh gaze once more before Will released him and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry I…you must understand my state of alarm." As Will spoke he didn't look at the man, instead he looked downward considerably, rather ashamed.

"No apology is necessary Mr. Turner. I should be the one apologizing to you, for my friend. His actions were absurd and irrational… he was blinded by lust."

Liz shifted her weight from one foot to the other uneasily. Everyone in the room knew what he was referring to. After a moment of complete silence Elizabeth stepped forward, her eyes sorrowful. "David I'm sorry about…about George's fate. He –"

"Please none of that. I know why you did it. I came here to tell you not to worry. I'll cooperate with the authorities, I'll tell them George's plan… his severely premeditated decisions that he made."

"Thank you." Will spoke quietly

David gave a polite nod and stepped out of the still open front door. He turned before walking down the drive. "Good day, and good luck." He said. Then he looked down at Marty and gave him a knowing smile before reaching in his coat pocket and tossing him a brown leather pouch, half full with the gold coins he had promised him. Then he was gone. Will watched him get into his lavish carriage, watching him leave before shutting the door.

"You see Will, some people are still on our side." Liz said, her hand over his.

He turned towards her, looked into her eyes for a moment then leaned forward slowly and kissed her forehead. He knew she was right but Will also realized how he had changed. He was so quick to draw a sword, his guard was always up and ready to fight. How many more attempts on his life, Elizabeth's life, his daughter's life, his happiness? How many more could he take? And why would anyone deserve to look over their shoulder for the rest of their life?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will shifted in the bed, his mind turned even in his sleep. He could hear the pounding, the pounding at the door. It was nearing, drawing closer, it was downstairs, it was…. coming up the stairs?

Then it stopped…but now he was being shaken.

"Will"

He wanted it to go away, to leave him alone.

"My God Will open your eyes!"

Will was catapulted awake by firm hands taking him by the shoulders. His brown furrowed as he attempted to concentrate on the figure in front of him. It was the governor.

"What happened? I got word something dreadful had happened…where – where is Elizabeth?"

Will looked to his side at an empty bed and a cold pillow. Quickly he threw the governor's hands off him and jumped up from the bed. He took off down the hall towards the nursery. Will glanced in and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but most importantly he saw no sign of Elizabeth. Will went to the crib quickly to see his infant daughter sleeping soundly and he sighed a breath of relief. Then a glimmer of white caught his eye near the front of the room. Liz was lying on the small old sofa in the corner; her nightgown was her only covering against the night air. And Will felt his chest bruise from the intense beating of his heart. He approached his wife as a smile crept over his lips. Slowly Will bent down and took her in his arms. He gently cradled her head against his chest as he lifted her up from the couch, her bare legs draping over his strong forearms. Once he had lifted her she stirred and looked up into his warm face.

"Will…I just wanted to…" Her voice was a tired whisper.

"Shhh, not now love, not now."

Weatherby, who was previously in the doorway stepped back to allow his son-in-law to pass. He watched how carefully the young man held his daughter, just as any lover would do. Yes…Will Turner was a fine man. He would allow the couple to retire for the night, and crossed himself for barging in – for he arrived at an ungodly hour. As the elder Swann walked somberly back to his bedchamber, he remembered what had happened earlier that day. The young boy who was struggling for breath, legs tired and wobbling from his hurried ride from Port Royal. He had handed the governor a hastily written note with a shaky signature from Constable Neville. He had prepared a carriage and hired a roused his driver as fast as he possibly could and as he drew nearer to his home, a cold sweat took a hold of him, thinking of his daughter and his grandchild being harmed in this "dreadful news" as the letter said. Weatherby glanced up at the large clock in the corner of his room. Its late. And answers would have to wait until the morning.


	9. Silk

**Um...Yip! this ones going to have to be rated ARRRR (haha! get it ...cos this is Pirates of the Caribbean? ha...yeah) Anyway, theres some content in here which the kiddos shouldnt see. And again, sorry for the delay, busy time of the year for me. But thanks to my faithful readers - you guys always make it worth it )**

**-InnerSmile**

* * *

Upon their return to New Bern the Turners promptly went to their home. The carriage ride threw drew to their attention the few things they had missed while they were away: The brisk Carolina air with the scent of winter on its heels, the openness of the fields and the new land that had yet to be settled, along with the aspect of finally being back in their own home. They had been gone for nearly 2 weeks. After everything had been settled with the Mayfields and sorted out with the authorities, eventually they were allowed to leave. Weatherby was sad to be left alone once more in his large house. Sure he had is servants and the never ending amounts of prestigious guests but truly, he was a lonely person, now barely sufficed by seeing his daughter once again. Although the time was short, it was still worth cherishing. The Harringtons and Tristan, coming from their home next door, greeted them. Tristan seemed to bounce the whole way down the drive and once the door was open and Elizabeth stepped a single foot out, his arms were around her legs. With a handshake from Nathan and a kiss on the cheek from Lucy, Will was told that Tristan prospered there with them. He had slightly advanced in his English and had come out of his shell in the short time passed. Eventually it was mutually agreed that Tristan would stay with the Harringtons. For now, if not permanently he would be their adopted son. Elizabeth was glad to see that his hair cut no longer hindered his blue eyes from shining up at her. The boy looked so well fed compared to what they had seen when he was found, his round face made them all happy when he showed them his beaming smile. Once they had unpacked and settled, Will and Liz had a discussion about their small fortune they had acquired from Bill – or Jack rather, the treasure from the former pirates cave. It would easily sustain them to never work again, Will could possibly use the money and be seen as a gentleman in every aspect the wealthy deemed appropriate. But the couple considered their child. Although an easy life with a silver spoon in their mouth would be the easy way to go they chose to make it a bit more normal – they wanted to stay middle class and to keep the money for the inheritance they would pass on. Yes, Will would go back to work, back to his regular life, and Elizabeth would be the respectable wife to a local blacksmith…pirate and Gentleman were left out of the equation. And for the next few weeks they went on unwavering in their task to their settled life. Although their agreement was mutual in consent, Will took it upon himself to buy something a little extra special with the money, something he wasn't ever quite able to do before…

Unlike this time last year, the cold air pushed itself through with unwavering force. The previous year had been mild and almost spring-like, now the winds were howling as the chilled evening made Will's body shiver underneath the heavy comforter and sheets. Involuntarily he pulled the blanket closer to his body, willing it to give off all the warmth he could. The white billowed shirt and cotton trousers he had left on weren't enough, even under the downy blankets. He glanced up at the window nearby and saw that it was tightly secured shut; towels had even been placed around the bottom of the casement to make sure no cold air seeped through. Faintly he heard his baby crying down the hallway. Will looked quickly at his sleeping wife, her back to him and her body slightly rising and falling with her steady breaths. He slid out of the warm bed as carefully as he could as not to disturb her, but as soon as his feet hit the ground his body went into slight shock. Until then he hadn't realized how warm it actually was underneath all the layers. Will went to door quickly and as stealthy as he could, made it the few more steps to his daughter's nursery.

"Shhh little one…its alright now." He said leaning down, gently taking her in his arms.

The baby whimpered against his chest, but for the most part felt content merely resting against him. Will moved his large thumb over her small back in little circles.

The crying picked back up again once the cold air resonated as it did with her father moments before. Her tiny face scrunched up as the little balled fists convulsed themselves in the air. "There there…you'll wake your mother. She needs her rest too you know" Will patted her and rocked her, shushed her and kissed her wet cheeks – anything to help his efforts. "Quiet little cricket. Quiet now…please, for Daddy?"

He took one of her tiny hands into his and felt how cold they were. His heart lurched in his chest as he bent down and took the blanket from her crib, draping it around her little body.

"You must be freezing!" He said in a harsh whisper. Will looked down in thought then shifted the baby to one arm and unbuttoned his shirt with the other. He quickly placed the cooing child inside the shirt, wrapping the extra fabric around her and holding her against him, rocking gently side to side.

"She _might_ be cold"

Will turned to see Elizabeth in the doorway. "But I bet she keeps crying because she's hungry."

Her smile was warm as she walking towards him with her hair down around her shoulders, the white of her nightgown catching the glow of the moon from the window across from her. In a sudden flash Will was reminded of the first night he had spent with Elizabeth. Not the night they had first made love but the evening when they were at his home in Port Royal. That terrible storm gave him such a blessing by obligating Elizabeth to stay with him – with little protest from her. That night the rain from the thick windows in his living room had cast a glow on her face, it had made her look like an unearthly creature, his angel – just as she did now.

Will handed her the baby with an apologetic grin. Liz sat down in the rocking chair next to the cradle, lowering her nightgown, and putting Katherine close to her chest. It didn't take long for her to find her food and take to drinking.

"Sorry…" Will said scratching his head. "You had already been up twice tonight, I just thought you might need to –"

Liz smiled again and shook her head. "No." She looked down at her baby then back up to her husband standing across from her. "What she needs is what matters, anything I want is irrelevant afterwards."

"I don't know about that." He said, closing in the distance between them within a couple of steps. His finger traced her jaw line, slightly raising her head to look up at him. Suddenly a bright smile spread across his face, he looked down seeing that his daughter was starting to slow, sinking into sleep once more. Will took this as his opportunity. "When you're – when she's done…meet me downstairs. I want to show you something."

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow and gazed at him from under thick eyelashes as if to say '_what do you have up your sleeve this time Mr. Turner?_'.

He saw her questioning glance as he made his way to the nursery door and smiled even more convincingly, but not before taking the baby's bassinette under his arm. "Bring her down with you, it will be warmer for all of us by the fire."

When Liz made it down the stairs she saw the firelight glow from inside the living room. She turned the corner to see the flames blazing inside the hearth. Will had placed the bassinette near the couch, away from the direct heat of the fire but still cozy enough. Katie never even stirred as Elizabeth placed the sleeping baby in her warm bed. When she rose up, Will was beside her with a package, his dark eyes shining in the dim light.

"For you…" He said, extending the gift to her.

She looked at him, again, with a questioning expression.

Will nodded towards the clock in the corner of the room. "It's one in the morning. It's been our anniversary for almost an hour. And I thought since we both could sleep…then…I might as well…" He finished his little speech with a chuckle, for he saw her look of apologetic admiration.

"Will…oh Will its our –" She put her hand over her mouth and looked at the package and back at him. "With all that's gone on I've forgotten. How could I let that slip my mind? I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you, I swear!" Her heart was breaking for him. She couldn't forgive herself for making such a mistake. How many wives forgot their first anniversary?…granted her and Will's marriage wasn't a conventional one and since the time they said 'I do' there was hardly time to breathe…She mentally kicked herself for her lapse of memory. "I'm sorry, really I am. You do know how much I love you…don't you?" She said, her hands on his chest, willing him to say something.

Will's smile never left his face. He had known that she didn't get him anything and he couldn't have cared less. There had been a lot to go through and sort out the past couple of weeks. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek then breathed in the scent of her hair that hung around his face when his nose was in the crook of her neck. "I think I know a way you can make it up to me." He stated as he pulled away slightly.

"I will! Anything…" She replied, her doe eyes flashing him sincerity.

Will looked down at the package still in her hand, then back at her and smiled.

Elizabeth's face brightened as she allowed herself to step back from him for a moment. She untied the ribbon that held the brown paper together, and then unwrapped the covering to reveal her present, as the paper was tossed to the nearby table. Liz took the sleeping gown in her hands as it cascaded down the length of her body, holding it up for her eyes to admire. The delicate gown made from corn-colored silk voile, sprigged with tiny green, white, and blue flowers almost slipped out of her hand because the fabric so thin and so well made, caused the silk to be extra fine, almost like water. Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Will, I don't know what to say…It's beautiful."

He smiled; so glad that she liked his gift. The garment had cost him a pretty penny, part of the gold in the chest, but it was worth it. It was all worth it just for this look on her face. "I'm glad you like it. Will you try it on? … For me?

Liz smiled coyly as she lowered the gown and draped it over her arm. "Gladly dear husband." She said before turning and stepping into the dining room, adjacent to the living quarters.

Will glanced over at the baby who was in a deep sleep. He smiled to himself, then went to the hallway closet, pulled out a couple of blankets and laid them on the couch. When he looked up Elizabeth was standing there, her hands clasped together, neatly in front of her.

"You look…" He stopped just inside the wavering pool of radiance created by the firelight and woman in front of him. Elizabeth was unaware that the light from the fire made the sleeping robe all but transparent. Will sucked in a breath. " You look beautiful." His voice was a tone or two lower than normal, almost a growl. Liz's spine prickled and she found she was trembling slightly.

"Are you cold, love?" Will knew it was a silly question, they were a mere foot away from the blazes but he saw her tilt her head ever so slightly. He knew that tilt…it was a playful one.

"No, of course not." She smiled provocatively as she held up the silk gown for his inspection, allowing the delicate fabric to run through her fingers like water as it had done before. Will was staring at her face, her throat, dropping his eyes down her body so deliberately it was as if he touched her with his fingers.

But he wasn't that near, instead he continued to move closer, closer but never close enough. "I think this suits you very nicely."

"I'm glad you like it, your taste is impeccable." Elizabeth tried to keep her voice evenly modulated, but it was hard, for her breathing, and his, was a little ragged.

"Yes. Particularly because…" And now he touched her, one finger tracing the line of embroidery at the neck, which led to the loosely tied ribbon between her breasts, almost as if it were meant as a sign, an indicator. He untied the ribbon, slipped one hand inside the loosened garment, searching. "It's so revealing."

She laughed, tired of keeping her exploding emotions so hindered as he touched her the way he did. But before any sound could escape her lips it was smothered as he kissed her, pulling her body hard to his, both hands holding her hips against his own. How busy his tongue was, teasing her, licking her inside of her lips. His mouth nibbling her with tiny little bites, her ears, the column of her throat and down…down. She gasped as he slid the dress off her shoulders and she stood, naked, in a puddle of silk, her eyes closed. Tears pricked behind her lids from intense, melting desire. She wanted him. Her eyes slowly opened again. Liz went to the couch, took one of the blankets then walked back over to her husband, all her motions slow and deliberate. "Lie with me."

Gracefully she knelt naked before him and then, allowing him to watch, lay back, pulling the silk of the discarded nightdress beneath her so that if formed a golden coverlet over the blanket she had laid down. She saw, in her mind, what he must be seeing and was astonished she was not ashamed. But he was her husband, in every right; there was no need to be. The light flickered over her perfect skin, her seemingly virginal body, unmarred by time.

"My Elizabeth…" He said, looking down at his lovely girl. She was stretched and yawned delicately, almost catlike. He laughed, undoing some of the last buttons on his shirt. "Tired so early?"

Elizabeth smiled with him. "Not in the least."

Now his shirt was gone, dropped behind him on the floor. He stood above her, bare-chested, untying the strings on his cotton trousers. Her throat was so dry she swallowed. She tried to speak, but could not. Elizabeth watched his muscles gather and slide under her husband's skin as he bent to remove his trousers. Will was smiling at her now as he knelt, his hands sweeping up the inside of her feet, knees, and thighs. Higher. She gasped, and for a moment he straddled her hips with his knees, then with exquisite control, he laid full length upon her, his knees nudging her own apart. "Speak to me, my love. Let me hear your voice." He whispered into her ear, almost as a plea. He entered her body and the shock was piercing, centered, and she felt herself tremble and melt around him and beneath him.

"I – I love you William…take me, take me like you did our first time." The pleasure was intense and she dissolved into it. "I'm yours…" She breathed. "You're mine."

He moved fast, and faster, pinning her arms apart, bracing himself against her wrists, his full weight behind his pelvis. She keened as she stared into his eyes, her own open and wild, holding her hips up to his, higher and higher, moving them to match his rhythm. For him, the intensity between them was teasingly unbearable and, as she called out, he smothered her mouth with his, ate her scream, taking the sound deep into his body, his chest and that was his release…and hers.

As deep as tears, rich and sweet, the joy they gave each other on that cold night would stay with them both as long as each had breath. They lay before the fire, naked bodies against one another, he curled protectively around her, and fore a little time both drowsed. But before either could nod off to sleep Elizabeth moved her head to the side and kissed his flushed cheek. "Happy anniversary" She whispered with a smile.

He kissed her nose in return, his embrace slightly tightened. " Forever…we have many more to come." There was silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"  
"Thank you for being my present."


	10. Revolution?

**Yes, Yes i know! You're all thinking "Oh my! InnerSmile has completely forgot about us...that bitch."**

**But truely i was stuck. i've come to a difficult point in Will and Elizabeth's life (for me anyway). Thankfully, williz was there to step in and help a sister out...as always.**

**So this is a bit different, you all may like where the story is going, you may not, and you're free to tell me so! I wouldnt mind getting a few messages, whether emails or comments telling me what you think.**

* * *

Katie's short legs dangled from the sides of the saddle. Her face was bright and happy, so how could Will refuse just another few minutes when his daughter looked utterly contented on the back of the large animal? The Buckskin horse was very patient and gentle with the three-year-old, even with her excited and sometimes rough shows of affection. The horse, which Liz had presented to Will on his birthday sometime ago, was previously the Yates'. They had named him Joe Buck from his creamy color of his coat, but when Katie had just learned to talk her vocabulary and speech only allowed her so many pronounceable phrases. Hence, Joe Buck's name was shortened to Joeby… and the name simply stayed. Will and Liz thought her childish speech impediments were the most adorable attributes anyway, so they indulged the irresistible quality.

Will's large hand was firmly on his daughters back as he guided the steed around the yard for the umpteenth time. He was even slightly relieved to see Elizabeth walk through the gate of their garden, arriving back home so that Katie's attention might be diverted.

"Mama!" She squealed. The little girl reached down to her father as he took her in his arms and placed her firmly on the ground. As soon as her feet it the grass she took off towards her mother as fast as her close-knit steps could take her. The loose, blonde curls danced around her face as she ran. Liz knelt down just in time to catch the little ball of energy flying towards her. As the two collided, Liz almost fell backwards but caught herself as well as her daughter's giggles.

"Hello my darling! Have you been doing a little riding?" She asked, inspecting her little girl's wrinkled dress and soiled hands from gripping the saddle horn so tightly.

She nodded vigorously. "Papa lead Joeby around the yard! He let me brush him too."

"Well…how lucky you are." Elizabeth replied in mock excitement. "Lets see…" She said drawing attention to the basket of goods beside her. "I've got a few things from the market, and if you will be a good girl and wash up for dinner…we might have a bit of pudding afterwards!"

Katie's soft brown eyes lit up at the mention of the rare treat. The little girl immediately turned and went up the few steps, with minor difficulty, to the front door. Once Elizabeth was past her amusement of the little girl attempting to reach the oh so high doorknob, eventually succeeding, her eyes met her husbands in a tender gaze.

"Fancy seeing you here." She said, putting a lingering hand behind his neck.

He smiled and leaned in a little closer. "I thought I'd be home a little earlier today and surprise you…I know I've been away far too often lately."

"And a lovely surprise it is! I expected Katie to still be with Lucy." She replied as her other hand made its way to a stray curl by his ear.

Will shrugged. "I've missed spending time with you." He said as he took her hand in his as they made their way in their house. "I knew that Nate and I starting our own business would take time but I wasn't expecting to be sacrificing my nights with my wife."

Elizabeth was now carefully backed up to the end of the sofa, Will's arms around her waist. "Well…" she said, more breathing than speaking. "Let us not let this time go to waste." Her lips were teasing him, barely touching, and slightly making contact as she spoke. Will could take no more of this. He pushed her into him; his mouth collided with hers as he felt her body writher at the explosion. For a moment it was just them…just their lips, just their tongues, just their hands, and their bodies. Then Will broke off.

"Liz…" She continued to delve into him, ignoring his slow backward retreat. "Liz." The second sound of her name brought her to attention. Will paused and pulled away further to look into her eyes. Her lips were quivering, the havoc her husband had just imposed on her was too much, if he hadn't had stopped she was sure they would be stretched on the sofa by now. But his eyes were questioning and his fingers grazed her cheek.

"What's on your mind love?" He finally asked after a moment.

Elizabeth let out a gasp. It didn't matter if it was audible to him or not. The fact was the she was slightly shocked that he could look that closely at her and know her so intently that something as simple as a kiss could inform him of any apprehension or emotion she may be feeling. Will could tell that something was bothering her. He had an inkling of a feeling since he watched her come through the gate. Will also observed by her recent reaction that it wasn't a secret she was hiding for there was no wall that she had put up – instead she was trying to buy time, merely find the right words to say. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and took the forgotten basket once more into her hand as she made her way in the kitchen. Will took this as a cue to follow her, as he did, silently – letting her speak first when she was ready. He found a straight-backed, wooden chair over in the corner of the kitchen near the stove and he took a seat there. Liz unloaded the carrier's contents and placed them absentmindedly on the counter before assuming to talk again.

"Mrs. Fairfax has received a letter from her sister in Boston." She said, turning in Will's direction but looking at the flagstones beneath her. "She says there has been another uprising. This time the militias fought off the British Troops…" It was now that Elizabeth's eyes met Will's in a state of fevering worry. "Some are saying this is it Will…that this is the beginning of the Revolution that they've been preaching for years."

He sat there for a moment, letting the information sink in. "Was it that Revere fellow? The one responsible for the demonstration with the tea in the Boston harbor?"

Elizabeth nodded and spoke in almost a whisper. "Yes. The men Dawes and Prescott as well." Her eyes switched back and forth to nothing in particular but her hands absently went around her. "I don't understand! I don't understand why Will! …. We are colonists and that's all we'll ever be – just Englishmen _under_ the crown of England. Why can't everyone just accept that?"

Will stood and made his way to her. "I know love. I feel the same…but not everyone has that same view. We've been colonists almost our whole lives. But the Americans are indebted to the Royal Treasury for the war with the French and Indians. The taxation is almost unbearable – I have to agree…but I think that times will get better…but these 'Patriots' as they're calling themselves, want change now…and they want independence."

Elizabeth shook her head, her hands resting in her husbands comforting grasp. "I don't like it Will. Nothing good can come of this…only war."

The blacksmith sighed and turned her chin upwards to look into his wife's warm brown eyes. "Don't let it bother you. All of this is going on hundreds of miles away." A wry smile broke out onto his tanned face. "And who knows! Nothing may come of these rebellions…but until then, let us be busy with our own matters, eh?"

Elizabeth met his cheery countenance with her own grin. "You're right." She nodded and kissed his cheek quickly before stepping away from him and drawing her falling shawl over her shoulders once more. "I had better get dinner started, it's getting late."

Just then Katie appeared in the doorway, a clean dress on – but backwards. "Mama I can't see!" She said, her meek voice muffled in the cotton fabric.

Elizabeth laughed as she knelt down and pulled and tugged until the garment was turned the right way. "You just can't wait can you? …you want to grow up so fast." She shook her head, speaking more to herself than her daughter. "Let me see you hands"

The little girl presented them, palm up proudly.

"And behind your ears"

She turned and let her mother inspect her.

"Very well then. You can stay in here and help me prepare dinner if you like, dearest."

Katie nodded and went quickly over to the cupboard and strenuously pulled out a stool, one just big enough for her to stand on and comfortably see over the counter.

Will stood in the doorway and watched his two girls, standing side by side. He imagined Elizabeth when she was younger and what she would have looked like when she was a three-year-old little girl. The only image he could deem right was his own Katherine…soft blonde curls, honey brown eyes, and an air about her that filled a room. As he stood, undetected, his mind wandered to his and Elizabeth's previous conversation. He didn't want war, he never looked for a fight but if the occasion called him to arms he would to anything to protect his family…now he prayed that the new war didn't bleed its way down to New Bern.

As time passed, rumors grew and Will could feel the fighting growing more violent, more powerful and closer to home everyday. He would dream of neighbor killing neighbor, of father killing son, all because of their differing opinions. He merely wished to get a good nights sleep but after two months of waking up with screaming ringing in his ears and smoke of rifles swimming around his head, he has almost given up any hope of being free of fear. Elizabeth knew he was worried, she had heard the stories too. Of course many of the young men, Will's age, many older and a few younger had already left to go join the army of their choice. Many where patriots, men who wanted freedom from the crown, but a few were taught loyalty to the King and suited up in their red jackets to join the regiments in the north. At all costs the couple had avoided the rallies, the speakers who would come to town and talk of a life a freedom – a life of self-government. They wanted to stay away from the turmoil and try to live out their lives as best they could. For so long now, it felt like Will and Elizabeth had been denied a normal life, a life of normal problems and domestic issues that face every married couple. Now that they had their chance of a quiet life it was being threatened by war. A revolution, they called it.

Another night came, just as restless as all the others. At first Elizabeth had stayed up and tried to console his tossing and turning but eventually, after much persuasion from Will she consented to ignore the sighs of frustration and dose off into sleep.

At first Will had heard a faint knocking, shallow at first then after a few seconds the beating became very persistent and forceful. He tried to push it from his mind, taking it as another one of his worrisome thoughts come to haunt him from his slumber. But the sound was growing, so much so that he leapt out of bed and ran to the front door downstairs for it sounded as if the door would fall from its hinges.

"Yes, alright I'm coming!" He said as he took two stairs at a time coming down.

The latch was lifted and Will opened it up to find four British Navy officers on his threshold.

" Mr. William Turner?" The man in the front of the brood asked.

Will nodded, obviously perplexed and agitated. "Aye, that's me."

It took no more than that and the man put his foot inside the door, just incase Will any sudden movement to shut it. But he didn't, instead he stood there, wanting to know why this party of red coats was at his home in the middle of the night.

"In the name of his majesty, King George III I hereby commandeer this home for the quartering of your king's men. Kindly stand aside Mr. Turner."

After no more than a seconds hesitation, and even that was from the state of shock, Will swiftly shoved the soldier from his post in his doorway and pressed the door forward in an attempt to buy time and close them out. All it took was the shoulder of the other two men behind their leader and Will was pushed backwards, the men came into the foyer and a gun was pressed quite firmly to his forehead.

" I wouldn't want to be hanging you in your own yard for treason, Blacksmith. Now, either put me and my men up or lose your life."

Will swallowed hard and felt his heart beating in his ears. The war had finally come to his doorstep.


	11. Those Damn Field Mice

The roaring fire mere feet away could not warm the icy air that surrounded the uninvited guests and surrounded the room. The men sat in the living room, quite relaxed considering the situation, as they sipped tea and lay their feet on nearby pieces of furniture. Elizabeth sat on the sofa next to Will with her arm around Katie who was nuzzled between them. The little girl had been roused but soon fell soundly asleep once the commotion had died down and her eyes grew heavy. The only noises were the crackling flames, cups quietly clanking against the saucers and an occasional cough from one of the troops. Will sat in stoic silence, he was burning with rage and itching with the dread of what may come next for him and his family. Elizabeth didn't say a word either. Once she had come downstairs to find her husband in a very unpredictable circumstance she demanded to know what was going on. When she was informed, she caught a look from Will that meant to her 'go along'…and so she did, quite reluctantly.

"Enough of this Mr. Turner! Can we not be civil? …Come and share a drink with me and my men, we shall talk!" Said one of the Generals. His tri-cornered hat was placed neatly on the table in front of him; his golden tassels were gleaming in the firelight.

Will clenched his teeth unnoticed and nodded hesitantly. "Very well then."

The soldier smiled and gestured to Elizabeth. "Lady, be so kind as to get us a few cups of ale?"

Elizabeth looked to Will; he nodded with an apologetic gaze. So Liz stood, laying Katie's head on the pillow, replacing her lap, and went quickly into the kitchen. She removed 5 mugs from the cupboard and went to the locked cabinet for the strong liquor. Elizabeth moved with deft hands, trying as swiftly as she could to deliver what the man had ordered. As soon as the stopper was released from the neck of the bottle, the smell of the pungent liquid reached her nostrils. Her eyes began to water and she practically ran to the back door. Liz threw open the latch and leaned over the doorframe to wretch on the ground below her. After a moment she leaned up, wiping her mouth with the side of her sleeve. She straightened her apron and quietly closed the door just in time to see Will come into the room with haste…a soldier right behind him.

"Elizabeth?" He said, coming to her. "I heard the door bang open, what was the matter?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I merely saw a field mouse. He's in his rightful place outside now, nothing to worry about."

The soldier behind her husband gave an exasperated sigh and turned on his heel back to the living room. The couple could hear him tell his companions of the silly escapades they had sent him to check on. Once he had left, Will turned back to Elizabeth and gave her a quizzical look.

"Nothing? …You look so pale." He said as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I know this was not expected. I'm going to talk to them, if that's what's got you worried.

Again Elizabeth shook her head. She turned from him and began to poor the ale in the empty cups, again the smell caught her off guard and she made a mad dash for the door. Once more her retching consumed her and Will immediately followed her and went to her side.

"Liz…Liz what's wrong? ….Are you –"

"What is it this time?" Said another officer as he barged in the room. A different once than the last, his whole bulky frame blocked out the light from the adjacent room. He saw the young woman, halfway leaned out the door and her husband knelt beside her, hand on her back and he gave the couple a skeptical stare. "Another field mouse I suppose, ey?"

Will grit his teeth and tried not to raise his voice too much at the soldier. "My wife is ill. You're shouting isn't helping anything. If you go out with your companions, we'll be out with your drinks shortly."

The red coat rolled his eyes and sauntered back where he came from. Will again looked down at his wife, noticed the wave of unpleasantness had passed and walked her over the to the table, this time forcing her to look at him and not at the task at hand.

"That stench set you off, did it?" He said glancing at the bottle behind her. He knew why this nausea has been brought on…He had noticed 2 mornings ago as well. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, eyes pleading.

Liz began to cry. Her eyes were already watering from the heaves and now she didn't attempt to hold them back, but she managed to keep herself in check. "I wasn't sure. I didn't want to tell you if I wasn't sure…but now – now I cant deny that I am with child."

Will's mind flashed, just a few months after Katie was born. Elizabeth hadn't even made it to her fifth month of pregnancy before the baby was rejected – miscarried by no reason or default of their own. It had been a devastating blow for them, knowing that another child was on its way – another member to the family, then having that child being taken from them just as quickly. Mrs. Yates had said it is a common occurrence, that Elizabeth was to be assured it happened to many women and it may not be her last. For a time Liz refused Will's touch saying that 'What if it happens again? What if another life is created then taken? I don't know if I can endure it.'. Will felt the same, but he wanted to comfort his wife, the woman he loved more than anything in the world. So the previous year they had tried…tried to no avail. Every month Elizabeth's cycle came and every month no baby was to come. Until now.

He hugged her; he embraced her tightly, so very lovingly that the tears came more steadily to his wife's eyes.

"I don't…I don't know what is to be done…" She wept. "We've prayed and…we've hoped and now we have - but it's going to be so hard."

Will did not speak, he let her cry and sob onto his shoulder, merely stroking her head and slightly rocking her like a distraught child.

"I want this baby…I am happy Will…but I am so scared."

He kissed her hair; he kissed her cheek and finally her sweet pouted lips. "I know love. But I am here, and everything will be alright. Everything."

Although those words were everyday implied and occasionally spoken, it always gave comfort to the couple that had been through so much together. She knew it was true: That Will would do everything in his power to ensure that things would turn out for the best. And that it was her duty to stay strong and endure for his sake and her own. Elizabeth nodded and quickly wiped the tears with her apron. Will silently kissed her on the cheek again in an assurance that things would be taken care of. He took the ale in his hand and poured the liquid in the mugs, which Elizabeth turned away held her breath refraining from reenacting the events in the doorway, as her husband placed them on a tray and steadily took them into the living room. Elizabeth followed closely and gracefully behind. Will sat the tray down in from of the General and took his place on the sofa once more.

"Well I'm glad to see those damn field mice didn't drink it all!" he chuckled, taking a long look at Elizabeth who was busying herself with her sleeping daughter's comfort. The only response his little jest made was the laughing of his men. The Turner's sat stiffly opposite of him.

The men all took a mug and downed it heavily. The General, Graham as they men called him sat in reference. His eyes roamed the room around him as well as the owners of the house. "I see how it is." He said with a slight smile. "You want to get down to business…" The man leaned forward in his chair, causing Will's muscles to involuntarily tighten. "I'm sure you're wondering why we're here."

Will leaned forward as well, closing the gap. "Its crossed my mind a few times…sir."

The General gave him an easy smile. "I've been watching you William Turner…You're a blacksmith by trade. You're business partner is Nathan Harrington. He's also a good friend of yours, and his wife Lucy I suppose as well. You live a quiet life. You spend as much time at your workshop as you do at home. You refrain from attending any rallies and for the most part avoid any connection the to present 'political' situation. Elizabeth, your wife here, is the daughter of Governor Swann….though….I'm not quite certain what your background may be. It is of no matter to us, all we care to know is where your loyalties lie. And as the son-in-law of a colonial governor and a hardworking man I assumed that this, of all the places within the North Carolina harbor, was the safest to inhabit."

When he finished, Will noted that his tone was smooth, as if the information he had conveyed was nothing more than simple, conversational talk. It's true that this man had observed him and his family for a time, but he said a silent prayer that his own past was unknown to these men.

"Very impressive." Will replied after a moment. "You seem to have gotten my family and I all figured out…but, sir, you have failed to mention why you have come _here_."

"Location Mr. Turner." He said, with his hands clasped together sitting respectfully across his lap. "For a time your home will serve as our base, here in the colony of North Carolina." General Graham sat back once more in the plush chair. " Be proud! Be proud that you are serving the King's men for the betterment of your country."

Will sat, looking at this slightly pompous man who had recently taken over his home. He stared at the soldiers around him: All fairly young, all tired and haggard from their long journey across the sea and across this land. A couple of them were already passed out from exhaustion on the chairs around him. He felt no need to fight with them. There was nothing he could do about the situation…for now. For time being he would have to house these men, take them into his home and give them care under his roof.

Will stood, causing him to draw the attention to everyone in the room. He went around the corner and to the linen closet. He came back with an arm full of blankets and threw them on the floor next to the General's chair. Then he went to his wife and daughter, picking up Katie and taking her in his arms like a sleeping babe. Elizabeth stood by his side with her hand unnoticed on his back behind him for unspoken support.

"My family and I will retire for the evening gentlemen. Make yourself at home here in my house. I pray you will find our accommodations applicable…Goodnight."

The Turner's turned and made their way out of the living room, into the cold, dank foyer before Will's name was called. He turned to see the General with his glass raised and a smile on his lips.

"I knew you'd come around ol' boy! You're a true Englishman. You're doing a real service! Who knows, I could make a fine soldier out of you."

Will shook his head and spoke reverently. "I try to refrain from fighting sir…as you yourself said, it doesn't fit my life style…"

Elizabeth couldn't help but give an ironic smile.


	12. Day by Day

Elizabeth felt the warmth leave her body as Will gathered himself from the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, sitting herself up.

"Last night remember? The General asked me to show him around the land. He said I was a good of a man as any to show him the terrain." He replied as he fastened his belt.

Elizabeth grimly and threw back the covers.

"Its early yet" said Will who pulled his arm through the last sleeve. "You still have a couple more hours of rest." He walked over to her side of the bed and spoke with a gentle trim in his tired voice.

"No…" she replied in restlessness. "I might as well start my day." She went to the oak chest where her robe was draped. "Its just that…well its nothing really –" she said, attempting to take the nervous note out of her tone. But Will put a hand on the small of her back, making her snap to attention, something his touch always resulted in. "I worry about staying here without you."

He gathered her warmly in his arms and his eyes crinkled into a smile. "I don't worry about _you_ staying here with them. Now what I _am_ concerned about is what you might do to _them_ if that fierce temper of yours decides to pay a visit."

Liz laughed and hit his chest lightly with her fist. "Oh its not all bad! But truly Will: do your business with the General, but come back home as soon as you can." She said in all seriousness.

Will nodded and kissed her forehead "Just try and take it day by day."

He released her and finished dressing. After he had left, Elizabeth cleaned up and tidied the room. She decided that she would wear one of her work dresses today for there was no reason to attempt to impress. She needed to clean up around the house and barn, the fireplace needed sweeping and a few more logs of wood could stand to be brought in from the stack. First, she thought, she would need to make breakfast. This was the first morning, after all, that the troops would spend in her home and the last thing she needed was for them to think she was entirely against them or completely rude. Before she could bother herself with taking care of the strange men downstairs she had to check on Katie. She entered the room quietly and peeped in. The little girl was breathing steadily, her soft curls laying lightly on her pillow and one foot just barely peeking out of the covers. Elizabeth approached and placed the blanket back over her. The blonde cherib was never disturbed. Before she left she drew the heavier curtains over the window to make sure no strong ray of sunlight streaked its way in, then she departed as quietly as she came in. When she went downstairs she noticed all the men on the floor. Almost all were snoring with their boots off, arms flailed, mouths open, and bodies strewn across the living room. Elizabeth tiptoed and made her way to the kitchen where she saw one of the young soldiers sitting at the small table near the window, Thomas, she thought his name was. He had slightly started her, but the reaction was returned by the groggy young man. He was her age, just barely old enough to be living out on his own, his hair was disheveled, his jacket was undone and his slump backed posture, reading the paper, was quickly straightened when Elizabeth emerged.

"Good morning ma'am."

"Good morning to you." She said, attempting to give a nod and polite smile.

"I hope you don't mind ma'am, but I did myself the liberty of getting my own tea. You weren't up so I…well."

"Its fine." She shrugged. "I was just about to start breakfast now. I didn't think any of you would be up this early. Its just barely light outside." Her hands were moving quickly to take out the pans, the butter and flour as she glanced out the window.

The young man was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I haven't slept well lately..."

Elizabeth gave him a questioning glance but he didn't notice. "I see." She replied quietly as she tied the apron around her waist. She didn't need to inquire to his vague reply. She knew the reason he was losing precious rest was because of the fighting. She could see it in his eyes, the way he warily looked out the window, as if he never wished to belong to that world again. His eyes retreated back to the toffee colored tea before him as he lost himself momentarily in the slight ripple of the lemon slice daintily floating in the steaming liquid. This house he was in now was in some sort of Utopia…the war hadn't reached this far – yet. Elizabeth saw his withdrawl and she shivered.

The next hour was almost completely filled with the noises and clatters of baking, all in the futile attempts of Elizabeth to be as stealthy as possible – buying her more time to avoid the men in the adjacent room, didn't work… soon the door opened and one of the swarthy men entered with his nose in the air.

"Is that biscuits I'm smelling?" He quickly walked over to the piping hot oven and leaned down to inspect the aroma further. "Jesus Mary and Joseph…real flour and egg biscuits! I haven't sunk my teeth into one of those since I joined. I guarantee its been nigh 15 years since I've been so lucky!"

Then he stood and turned his attention to the woman who was so busily working at the cutting board. Her back was turned to him, obviously diligently working. Her dress was slightly tattered, not 'rags' by any means, but a working girl's wear for sure. His eyes roamed her up and down, three or four times over and a wry smile crept over his unshaven face. Slyly he crept towards her, his eyes hungrily taking her in. Suddenly he grabbed her with his arms around her waist as he easily bent over her, hovering. Elizabeth jumped with surprise and immediately stiffened, unsure of what was happening. "Hello there missy! You wouldn't be the one blessing me with this fine food?"

Elizabeth set her teeth and was unmoving. "Sir, remove your hands."

Instead of following her instruction he smothered her harder and tucked his head in the crook of her neck with ungentle force. "Oh come now! You are under appreciated for all of your …talents…I can tell. I bet I know what you're really worth." He said with his arms like a vice around her. Quickly he began to plague her with his rough kisses along her neck and cheek, then unkindly turning her around to ravage her mouth. Before he managed to spin her towards him, Elizabeth kept the kitchen knife in her hand and before his lips reached hers she lifted the blade to the column of his neck. The man immediately recoiled just as the soldier at the table, who watched with a guilty heart, jumped up in case the unjust act continued to worsen.

"I warned you sir." She said, her eyes burning, her fingers tightly gripping the handle.

The man's eyes narrowed from their widened state, suddenly realizing that this woman was the mistress of the house, the same one he had dimly seen last night near the fire. "M-My apologies Mrs. Turner." He said, almost inaudible. It didn't take him long to regain some of his previous swagger and he slightly put his weight back on the island counter behind him with calculated ease. "Honest mistake ma'am…you understand…"

Liz gritted her teeth and her fingers twinged on the handle of the blade. Thomas, now near enough to grab the man if anything else should happen, watched her face for a silent plea. But there was none. Instead Elizabeth stepped back and dropped the knife to her side. As if brought back to reality she breathed heavily and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her feet drew her to the back door where her other hand rested on the handle before she turned again towards the frozen men.

Liz gestured to the table and oven before them, eyes adverted. "There is your breakfast gentlemen…excuse me."

She stood straight and walked out the door and down the steps carrying her head high. Once Liz turned the corner and faced the east side of the house out of sight, she immediately leaned against the wall and covered her face with her hands. With a few tearless and breathless sobs she turned and wretched on the ground below her. Again she straightened up and rested her head against the side of the house. Then she began to wipe and rub at her skin. Her neck, mouth, cheeks, ears, chest, waist…anything to get the smell, the touch and the slime of that man off of her…then she looked down, without realizing it, she had carried the knife outside with her, still clenched tightly in her hand. For a moment she paused, then without a seconds more hesitation the slipped the blade in the tie of her dress then pulled the apron back over it to its rightful place….

The remainder of her morning was spent inside the house as little as possible. After a long while of piling up logs Thomas, who she saw watching her from the window with slight concern drawn on his slim face, came out the door and beckoned.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Turner?"

She held the logs tightly in her bare hands, the warmth of the sun beginning to throw its full affect down on here as the heat rose off her cotton dress.

"No…but thank you for your concern." Then she lay the logs one on top of the other, allowing her task to divert her attention. Liz knew that Thomas was only being kind but she would rather be left alone. Actually she would rather Will ride up at that exact moment with a warm smile for her and a loving embrace of comfort. Instead, after Thomas had shut the door, she saw another familiar face – Lucy. Her neighbor called her name from the other side of their short, rod ironed fence.

"Hello Lizzy! G'morning to you! How is everything on your side?" The fiery redhead asked as she approached with a wide smile, curly hair moving in the warm brisk morning wind.

Elizabeth laid down the last log with a breath of relief and straightened her dress while she walked toward her friend. "Good morning! Oh everythings fine…I was just cleaning up around here. Its well needed since Will's been gone so much lately – what with the business and all. You know how it goes." She laughed.

Lucy nodded with an agreeing chuckle. "Oh yes, all too well!" Then she took a breath and put one hand on her hip while she looked in thought. "You know, after our husbands get their own business running they'll be able to make their own price and profit. And maybe if we win this war against those Torys then the taxation wont bleed us out of our own money!"

Her statement was said matter-of-factly as innocently as if she had been speaking of the weather. But Elizabeth felt a pang in her heart. Just inside those doors behind her were men of the Royal Army, the men of King James…and just as if events were planned on an ill conceived timer, Will and General Graham rode up on their shining horses.

"Good morning Lucy!" Will said delightfully. His remark was out of complete friendship and politeness but the look on Lucy's face couldn't have been more sinister. Her eyes, at first, were focused on the man in the red coat riding side by side with her neighbor. Then they followed from the stranger to Will Turner who looked at her so happy, so unaware.

Elizabeth knew what she was thinking. It was now evident that they had relations with the 'enemy'. She cleared her throat and gestured to the soldier. "General Graham this is Mrs. Lucy Harrington, my good friend and neighbor. Lucy this is General Graham…he and his men have…_decided_ to stay with us." Elizabeth added the last bit of her introduction with some hesitation, but at the last moment decided that she might as well say it – Lucy had a right to know that the red coats were indeed being quartered next door. Besides, she was her friend, and she would find out eventually.

The General tipped his tri-cornered at to the young lady in front of him and slightly bowed in his saddle. Lucy's politeness, however, was very much on ice. She gave a hard, stern look to Elizabeth who made no move to correct her, then she picked up her skirts and quickly left the yard, going up the few steps to her door and shutting it firmly. The trio stood in silence and Liz put her hand to her head in frustration. Will looked down, quite shamed that his friends now thought he was a supporter. Now it wouldn't be long until the whole town might think that he was a loyalist. But he looked around him and realized that it was going to be his own doing - not Nate or Lucy's that the people would find out from, for he had just ridden across half the countryside with a British soldier at his side.

The General slid his hand down the reign and gave a small smile. "Well…what a delightful woman." Then he turned his steed and lazily guided it towards the stable.

Liz looked up at Will who gave a heavy sigh.

He reached down and took her hand. She placed her chin on his knee and gazed up at his saddened face. "Day by day…right love?"


	13. In Her Dream

**Oh patience! Patience and forgiveness, dear readers. I'm human and mistakes come VERY easily to me. This has become somewhat of a historical little fiction and so i'm bound to have a few slip-ups! Let me appologize for past mistakes and (i'm quite certain) future ones as well. I know some of you out there are whizes at this kind of thing...but i'm not. So let there be a little slack...and most importantly: Enjoy the Story!!!**

**-InnerSmile**

* * *

In her dream, Elizabeth sat next to Will. Though it wasn't the same loving touches and tender handholdings that usually marked their sittings together. Instead they were relatively separated – at a bench outside on a lovely summers day. It was one of those dreams were you felt you had just been dropped right in the middle of, as if this happening had been going on for sometime now but your brain came in at a not-so-important moment. In this case it was in the middle of a conversation.

Will was sitting, quite straight backed with his hands in his lap and his eyes straightforward. Elizabeth was doing most of the talking, or so she thought, for the sound hadn't caught up to her yet, it was merely the rapid movement of her lips and the occasional flurry of her hand that caused her to make the assumption. Then, finally, the syllables and rise and fall of their voices made themselves known, low at first but after a second or two it was indisputable.

"…so by then the guests had already left and there was nothing more for me to do." She heard herself say, ending with a light chatter of a laugh.

Will eased a polite smile and remained silent, realizing he had nothing to add to the subject. Then Elizabeth glanced over to her left and noticed how uptight he still was, how his hands mechanically would ball up into a fist and release itself without much cause, and decided to continue her pursuit in lengthening the conversation.

"I hear your business is doing very well! Also, there's talk of you moving the shop. Where to may I ask?"

Will's attention was peaked at the mention of his trade, something he could speak of to no end…but it was soon that his face slightly fell again, coming to the conclusion that his partner in conversation was only being polite and had no interest in his shop in the least. He began anyway.

"Yes, things are going quite well. Since Mr. Brown passed on, all the deeds and responsibilities have been passed on to me." Will paused for a moment and took a breath, hoping the uneasiness in his voice would die out. But as soon as he opened his mouth it was to no avail because the nervousness he was feeling wasn't going anywhere. "I was um…also thinking of closing the shop here in Port Royal. Possibly going back to England."

Elizabeth saw her face darken with disappointment, but her tone never changed.

"Oh?"

She cleared her throat and eased herself again. "Oh…what brought that on?"

Will stood suddenly and shrugged. He thrust his hands in his pockets and turned away from her. Suddenly Elizabeth saw what she hadn't noticed before: Will was older, much older, as was she. These were two middle-aged people in a polite mid afternoon conversation. Will turned to her again was opened his mouth, about to speak when a string of voices interrupted him. They grew near quite rapidly and soon he was lost in his attempts to explain by the new guests in Elizabeth's dream: A boy, about 18 years old, his lanky younger brother following behind, who was at least 16 and the third boy no more than 12 at their heels, struggling to keep up.

"Mother? Mother, there you are! Tea is being served and father has been looking all over for you." Said the eldest brother. His eyes quickly fell on Will who was still standing, watching the conversation.

"Mr. Turner…" He said as he gave a slight bow but the contempt in his eyes was hard to hide.

Elizabeth felt the tension begin to rise, and she stood quickly to draw the attention elsewhere. "Yes, I'll be right there Jimmy." She said, in an attempt to divert the boys and leave the adults to say their goodbyes. But the middle son stepped forward and with a sternway about him, offered his mother his arm back to the house. Elizabeth saw no way to steal a moment, just a split second to say farewell the way she wanted to – properly. But she also knew that the boy's father knew exactly where she was and whom she was with, why else would have sent a whole entourage to _rescue_ her.

To Elizabeth, who was sleeping – not soundly at this point, this was as if she was actually living the events. Sometime from the point where she came into this idle conversation to this, it had become a living, breathing, life…not a fuzzy dream any longer. She could feel the heat of the hot Caribbean sun beating down on her once more.

"I – I must go." She said, turning to her guest once again, an apologetic smile plastered on her lips.

"Indeed." He replied quietly, staring a speck on his rough boots.

Elizabeth nodded and proceeded to let her sons take her away towards her large mansion of a home, a few yards away from the garden where they were standing now. "Good day!" she said, casting the goodbye over her shoulder.

Will's head lifted and he took a few determined paces forward. "Mrs. Norrington!" He called.

She halted, although the young men around her silently wanted her to press on and leave this lonely man behind them, where he belonged.

"I'm leaving because there is nothing left for me. Port Royal no longer has any need of me and I believe it is safe to say that I will not be missed." During his small speech, Will made perfect eye contact with her, which was something he had failed to do until then. He held her gaze a moment, even after he was done speaking. Then, strangely he knelt his soft brown head and kissed her hand. His lips even lingered for a moment, letting them rest on her soft, faint pulse. Even stranger than that, after his lips left the back of her hand to took one of her fingers and traced it up to his cheek and they both remained there, that way for a few small seconds – to that man and that woman it felt like eternity.

Elizabeth's heart sank, no…it broke. She could feel it breaking. All she could do was look at him. She wanted to say something, anything to make this man feel like he truly was worth something. Not just something but he was worth everything to her. Instead all she could do – between being practically dragged off by her sons, and heartbroken by his words – was shake her head. Instead of only a finger touching his tanned skin, her palm opened and she cradled her forbidden love's sweet head.

"How many times must I tell you, Will? Call me Elizabeth."

The baby in her womb awoke her from her nightmare. It took her a minute to realize that the unrelenting sun was really the fact that she was laden with covers and perspiring under her nightdress. The pull she felt from her three sons was her mind trying to tell her that it wasn't true, it wasn't her life, and that she needed to get out of there and come back. She also came to the conclusion that the dream – the nightmare was an alternate future. A pale, complacent existence of what life would have been like if she would have stuck to her promise and married James Norrington. She and Will would have went through their life as strangers. Two people who happen to meet somewhere in their childhood, taken a great adventure and returned safely back at home and to their normal and mundane lives and after years of formality had taken its toll they merely chatted idly about the weather and roads, when permitted to be in each other's presence….

Yes, its safe to say that it was a nightmare.

It had no relevance. Elizabeth didn't understand what had brought it on. She lay there for a while, her hands laying gently on her middle, just listening to her husbands rhythmic breathes. Did it mean anything? Or was her mind, in its own strange way, telling her-reassuring her, that although rough times were here, and rough times were ahead that she made the right decision. Her life with Will Turner was, in the end, the one truly good and meaningful thing she had done in her life. Yes…Elizabeth was content enough to fall back asleep and be contented in knowing that her dream was just reassurance.

She rolled over on her side with a little bit of difficulty. She was seven months pregnant now and she was feeling the strain. The baby was much more feisty than Katie had been and her stomach seemed to be growing at a faster rate, which puzzled she and Will for the first pregnancy was so premature and Liz was small in comparison to what she was now. Again, to much disapproval from Mrs. Yates, Elizabeth hardly gained any weight. It was all in her belly and breasts but the pregnancy for the most part didn't seem to be affecting her body.

Seven months…the soldiers who still rested downstairs had been in her home for six of those seven months and had wreaked havoc on the Turners'. Not in a physical way, but there mere presence was all that was needed to stiffen a room. Will had been obliging at first and did as he was asked. He showed the General the terrain, taught him everything he knew about the loyalties, personalities, and views of the people living around their area. They had come to find General Graham an agreeable man for the most part, a picky eater by most peoples standards, and a self taught watch and timepiece repairman. Yes, the tall, imposing, middle-aged military man was a shop owner in Surry. They had also learned during his stay that he was a widower with no children and had enlisted in the army when he was 26. Though Elizabeth had tried to persuade herself to distain the man, she had come to grow to be fond of him, she could even stand to be in the same room as him and carry on a short conversation! That was progress considering the avoided him and his men like the plague for a good three months. Katie had found their stay most agreeable. One of the soldiers she took a liking to. It was the young man, Thomas, who had tried to assist Elizabeth on that dreadful awkward morning in the kitchen. As she had noticed before he was a very young man. Her age, or close to it in fact, and a kind man with a surprising gentleness about him. Elizabeth had been around many soldiers for much of her life and usually there were two kinds: the rough rogue who swore in the presence of ladies, and the dapper gentlemen who cringe at the thought of actually picking of a pistol and firing it, mostly getting into the military for their uniform finery. But Thomas was neither of these. He was simply a kind person and liked to play games and occupy Katie when her mother was busy. Usually Elizabeth would take her daughter over to the Harrington's for an afternoon and in return in a favor for Lucy, Elizabeth would care for Tristan. But it had now been months since the two families had spoken. Liz wasn't even sure if Lucy knew she was pregnant or not. She yearned for her friend so horribly. She wished so much that they could see eye to eye and reconcile. Will went to work, as did Nathan everyday. And everyday when he came home Liz would inquire as to if he made any progress. Will would always shake his head in futility. They worked in silence; each to his own anvil and stove, only speaking when one was closer to a tool than the other. Elizabeth even went to Lucy's house with a basket of fresh fruit and a friendly smile to greet her. But above her head on the second story she saw a flourish of a curtain and a glimpse of a face…and no answer at the door.

Elizabeth was interrupted from her thoughts by faint voices outside. She gently got out of bed and went a couple of steps to the window, barely peeking around its corner. She saw Lucy and Nathan standing outside, Nate on the outside of the gate and Lucy on the inside. He was embracing her tightly and she saw her friend's shoulders shake with sobs. What was that in Nathan's hand? The moonlight was glinting off metal that caught her eye…his right hand was gripping – gripping a – a gun! Yes, Nathan's hat was firmly on his curly blonde head and his rifle was now being slung across his back, Lucy was kissing him again, they spoke, then kissed, then spoke, then kissed for the last time before Nathan took his horses reins in his hands and threw himself up on his steed. She could tell that Lucy was doing all she could from grabbing at his trousers and pulling him down from there, and begging, pleading him to stay. But she didn't. She stood there with a handkerchief in hand and waving goodbye to her husband as he spoke her another farewell and took off as fast as he good down the dark road, due south, out of sight. Elizabeth stood there a while…as long as Lucy stood alone in her yard. She watched as she dejectedly returned to her porch and went quietly into her home. It was clear now what Nate had done. He had joined the Rebels.

She looked across to the horizon and noticed the gray hue that was rising in the east. The sun was about to make itself known. Soon her husband would rise and then she would tell him the solemn news of Nate's decision. Elizabeth only hoped that her husband did not share his same fate of service. Seeing Lucy so heartbroken, so emotionally beaten was not what she wanted to feel one day as she watched her husband ride off – not knowing what will become of him…

Oh but how little she knew the King's Men.


	14. You Must Go

The February night was still. There was a hint of chill in the air as it rolled by the Turner home. Their windows were lit warmly with candlelight and the glow of the fire on either side of the house. One of the soldiers lay with a woolen blanket under his head and an old pillow near the hearth, next to the fire. With his hat covering his eyes and his arms crossed peacefully at his waist, he looked completely content resting on the floor. Thomas also sat near the fire with a book. Elizabeth had suggested he read The Shepard's Week by John Gay, a book of writings she thought me may enjoy. The General was closer to the back of the living room, near the foyer. He had first intended to take a short nap after their early dinner but after the thought he heard and irregular ticking of sorts coming from his pocket watch, he proceeded to take its backing off and inspect it vaguely to ease his mind. Will was in the process of writing to one of his clients in Massachusetts who had made an inclination as to hiring Will on contract to take advantage of his sword making talents. The proposition was that this client who lived in Boston, had once traveled southward to get a ceremoniously decorated sword from the new, highly-acclaimed blacksmith, but now wanted the young Mr. Turner and his family to move to Boston to teach his skills, and this Bostonian socialite would become his patron. The dilemma that halted all of this from becoming reality was the Turner's common sense and sentimental feelings. They liked New Bern, their house of four years had now become a home, and their family was growing – not idea for picking up and moving.

Will was having a hard time finding the words to graciously and professionally turn the man down. He didn't want to close any doors of opportunity for the future without being adequately persuasive enough to decline the offer. This block in his thoughts was becoming all the more obstructive by his wife across the room. She was lying across the sofa, which the men had obligingly given up, for she was obviously tired and needed the rest. Usually, with guests in the house, she would have never dared _lay _on her sofa but these men were no longer considered _guests_ in her home. The release of pressure from her lower extremities and the muscles in her neck relaxing made it all the more worthwhile as she lay there. Her nose was in a book and her eyes were growing heavier by the minute.

Will's eyes rest on her. He had always thought her ravishingly beautiful. Everyday as he woke up he made the realization that his wife was a marvelous creature, too stunning for mortals like himself to even draw close to. But she loved him – she loved him very much and he was thankful. And now, like the first pregnancy, he was even more amazed by her. She glowed-it was as simple as that. He felt the power she had on him every time she would slip her slender arm around his neck. He would be left astounded each time the child in her womb would stir. Even her simplest discrete habit would leave him smiling. Like just now as he watched her: Her foot will bend ever so slightly, to no particular rhythm at all, and as he also noticed, this was only when she read or in deep thought. She was beautiful and would always be unchanged as long as she lived. Will looked back down, away from her and at his unfinished letter. There were only a few lines on the paper…

_Dear Mr. James,_

I am pleased to hear my work is appreciated and I am grateful for your interest. The move to Boston would be

That was where he had left off and nothing was coming to him. He tapped the pen on the paper willing the right words to appear. His lower lip was slightly being bit in frustration. Tap, tap, tap, tap…. tap, tap, tap…

_Knock!_

Will's head looked to the door on his left. His brow furrowed in curiosity at the abrupt sound.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

This time the pounding at the door was unending and the blacksmith jumped to his feet. Also jumping was the General who leapt up and let his watch fall to the ground. The other soldiers came to attention and stood behind the homeowner and their leader. General Graham looked to Will who shook his head in bewilderment. The knock now became a loud pounding, and then they heard a THUD against the door and the noise stopped. Elizabeth pushed through the men who were confused on why she was wanting past them. Once she was free she ran quickly past the door and up the stairs to where Katie lay sleeping. The General dug at his belt and thrust a dagger into Will's hand. He looked back and saw that the soldiers had already drawn swords and pistols. In less than a second the military men went to the door, one behind, the others in front of, and General Graham at the side, ready to open it. Will stood in the foyer, realizing at once that they had taken control of this odd situation.

The door opened and a bloodied shell of a man fell to the threshold. The men, seeing his red jacket and muddy white trousers put their weapons away and knelt at the man's side. The dirt and blood on the young man's face made him almost unrecognizable as a civilized human being. He was sucking in air at uneven gasps, choking on what they assumed was his own blood. The General leaned down closer to hear the man and his mumbles.

"For G-Graham…" He said, as his clamped hand lifted from his chest.

The General took the letter from the messenger and opened it quickly while the others stood by. Thomas had put the soldiers head in his lap and put all his pressure on one of his wounds on his shoulder that was streaming with the hot red liquid.

"Stay with us Soldier! Stay with us…don't speak." Thomas repeated. It was of no help. Within another minute of clinging to life the young man had died. The loss of blood was too much for his tired body. By now, hearing no quarrel Elizabeth had come down the stairs, keeping Katie in her room. She peered down and proceeded to descend the stairs slowly.

"Who is he?" she asked once she was next to Will, never taking her eyes off the deceased.

"A messenger. He had a letter for the General." He replied quietly.

"Poor man…what happened to him?"

Before Will had a chance to answer the General stood up, with the bloody letter in his hand and addressed the group before him. "This is a message from Colonel McLeod. He has requested that I meet him and a his regiment with my men in Cape Fear as soon as possible."

Two of the men celebrated by slapping each other on the back and smiling in relief of being cooped up in this domestic setting for too long. Thomas gently took the dead soldier's head from his lap and lay it down. He stood up slowly and kept his head down, brushing some of the blood off of his hands and on his trousers. Elizabeth and Will stood quiet. They were silently grateful for the letter, even though the way it arrived was grave. Now these men would be out of their lives and out of their home. Will squeezed Elizabeth's hand and she gave him a small smile from the corner of her eye. The two men were had been celebrating now began to gather their things in the sitting room. Thomas continued to stand near the dead soldier.

"Private! Strip him of his supplies." Ordered the General.

Thomas' head shot up. "But sir! Hes only just…"

"Do as I say. He wont be needing them any longer. They will now be in the care of Mr. Turner."

Will looked at the General in bewilderment. "Me sir? But I –"

"You will be coming with us." He said matter-of-factly.

Will's temper rose immediately. This was the last straw for him. He wasn't one of his men that he could order around. This was _his_ home.

"No I won't General. I'm not part of your regiment. I will be staying here with my family and you will be going to Cape Fear. This is where you leave us."

The older man's shoulders went back and his stern look returned to his face. The blue eyes that were usually warmer were now cold and commanding. "May I remind you that you are still a part of British Empire and if I say that you will join us on our journey then you _will_ join us. To Cape Fear is almost a three-day journey and you are obligated to be our guide. I know good and well you've traveled that way many times before. And this –" He said, gesturing towards the dead man below him. "This is undoubtedly the result of a British soldier traveling on the open roads while your revolutionary lunatics attacked him. We will be going through the countryside… and _you _will show us the way."

Will stood motionless; his voice was low as he tried to restrain himself. "And if I refuse…"

"If you refuse Mr. Turner than I shall be forced to threaten you with treason once more."

Will swallowed hard. He knew his options were few and he didn't see how he could win this fight. Elizabeth who was standing at his side put a hand gently on his back. Will's jaw clenched and unclenched as he thought it over.

"Is my assistance needed only for this journey?"

The General's temper had cooled and he was speaking rather than yelling now. "Only for this journey. When your duty to us has been fulfilled then you are free to go."

Will turned to Elizabeth who had been silent this whole time. When he looked into her eyes he saw tears that had were being to swell but her face was strong and sullen.

"You have to go." She whispered.

He nodded and took her hands into his and brought them to his chest to hold them close.

"You must go…" Her voice was shallow and he could tell she was fighting the temptation to cry.

Will touched her cheek and silently apologized to her with one look. He turned back to the General with his head held high. "I will join you and your men…but I will remember our agreement that we made tonight."

The General nodded and gave a confident smile. "That's a good man." Then took the letter and folded it back up and shoved it in his coat pocket. "Men! Assemble your things, we will ride tonight!"

"Sir!"

The older man turned to see Thomas next to him.

"Sir I don't think leaving tonight is the best plan, sir."

Graham sighed and humored the young soldier. "And why is that?"

"Its dark outside sir, and we know that the rebels are in the forest surrounding the roads." He said, glancing down at the dead young man. "I think it would be in our best interest if we left tomorrow when its light and go through the countryside, like you said…sir."

The General thought this over and rubbed his jaw line as he weighed the risks. "Yes…yes I see what you're saying. All right then. Men! We will leave at day break tomorrow be ready!" Then he turned and disappeared into the sitting room with the rest of them.

Will let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He turned back to his wife who had slipped up and let a tear fall. When he faced her she quickly whipped the stray tear away and looked him in the eye. Will didn't know what to do; he had never dreamed it would come to this. He never wanted to be involved in his war and now he was right in the middle of it. He wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close in a hug. She clung to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "I know you have to go."

Thomas, who had now completely stripped the man of his belt, hat, boots, and jacket stood at an arms length of the body, slightly ashamed of what he had just been ordered to do. He looked over at the couple that was embracing at the foot of the stairs and wanted to not interrupt them but the General would expect him in the kitchen with the others in a minute.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Excuse me…I don't mean to interrupt but I thought – I thought I'd wash this for you before tomorrow." He said, holding up the bloody jacket.

Liz parted herself from Will and gathered her emotions quickly. "Oh no Thomas let me do that for you-"

"No, let me…" He said draping the jacket over his arm. He stepped closer to the two of them and spoke in a more hushed tone. "It really is a good plan, to leave in the morning. But it gives you two another night. One more night can make a difference…" Thomas looked down and switched his weight from one foot to another then glanced up again and gave the couple a small smile before leaving the way the others had exited.

Will held his wife again in his arms. He kissed her cheek and ran his finger under her chin. She looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"We have another night." She said before planting a forlorn kiss on his lips.


	15. While I'm Away

Liz glanced around the room. She continued to sit and nervously nibble on her bottom lip.

"_Be patient…"_

She was ringing her hands tightly. Elizabeth glanced around at the vanity counter below her and saw nothing of interest, nothing that could ease her mind. The marble surface was cool under her hot palms that continued to clasp one another in intervals in failed attempts of ridding herself of nervous energy. Eventually she noticed and immediately stopped.

"_What could be taking him so long? Surely he's alright. Of course he's alright. He simply went to speak with them."_

Elizabeth picked up her brush again and continued to brush her hair. After another few seconds she became exasperated once more and stood up. She walked to the door of the bedroom from her vanity stool and leaned against the frame. She strained to hear the men downstairs, but it was useless. They were in the kitchen, at the other end of the house; she merely wished to know what was being said. She glanced behind her at the clock on the opposite wall.

"_An hour, he's been down there for an hour! He must be making some progress. They're rational men. They'll have a heart and not force him to leave. They must."_

She sighed and pulled at her robe. Her belly was creating a problem when it came to fitting in clothes. She was beginning to get slightly annoyed at the inconvenience but quickly purged it from her thoughts as she was reminded by her precious gift inside tapping at her ribs. She smiled quickly at knowing that the baby was just as nervous for Will as she was. The candles at her vanity and bedside were beginning to dwindle and her eyes were starting to grow heavy. But she couldn't sleep now. Not even a nap, there was no way. Her stomach was tight and her heart was in her throat. Her husband could be taken away from his family, an uncertainty of his future looming over their happiness. She pursed her lips and forced herself to hope for the best.

"Mama"

Elizabeth looked down to her left and didn't even notice that Katie had approached her. She bent down and opened her arms to the little girl. "Oh darling, what are you doing up, hmm?"

"I had a bad dream. I didn't want to call for you. It might wake up the monsters." She said quietly. Her big brown eyes shining in the light from the room opposite, her lips softly pouted, just as her mothers.

Liz allowed a small smile. "Silly girl, there aren't any monsters in your room."

The Katie lifted her head from her mothers shoulder and quietly asked: "Where's Papa? He always puts me back to bed. He always makes the monsters go away…"

Liz looked down and back into her daughter's pleading eyes. "He's busy right now dearest…But I'll put you to bed, how's that?"

Katie nodded and took her mother's hand, letting go of her nightgown sleeve that was bunched in her hand. Elizabeth stood slowly and guided the little girl back to her room. Katie slid back under the covers and turned on her side as she settled while her mother sat on the side of her bed and smoothed the sheets and gently pushed the stray blonde length of curls from her face. Her daughter kept a hold of her hand the whole time while she lay there. Elizabeth didn't attempt to move until she heard Katie's deep breathing and her grip loosen. Finally she stood; satisfied her little girl was content and stepped to the window. She looked back and saw her daughter sleeping there, soundly – knowing her mother was in the room and her father was there to protect her from the 'monsters'. What will she do if he leaves? What will she be told why her father has gone?

She heard a noise in the doorway and turned to see her husband's silhouette. So not to wake the child that was just restored to sleep just a moment before, she quickly went towards him, taking her hand and softly putting it to his chest, as to tell him to take a step back. Once she had turned around to face him from shutting the door behind her she could see his solemn expression. Elizabeth looked at him, questioning with her eyes. Will merely shook his head.

Elizabeth sighed angrily. "They won't budge?" She grit her teeth and spoke in a hurried, hushed voice. "What possible reason could they have for not releasing you?"

Will inclined his head, to signal her silence then led her quickly down the hall to their bedroom, where once inside he shut the door and faced her. "I pleaded with them, told them it was madness to force me. But they _are_ mad. They're mad Elizabeth."

She shook her head. "Its this war…it makes men crazy." She folded her arms around her and stepped a little closer to him. "What was said? What are their reasons?"

Will sighed and dropped his head; he then sat on the bed and spoke blindly to the opposite wall. "It got heated…you know how I can be sometimes. My temper gets the best of me. And you know as well as I that the General isn't a mild mannered man." Will paused a moment and ran his fingers through his hair. "He threatened us, our family. Almost to the same damn effect he said the day he arrived here: "_I'm not eager to hang a man for his mistakes. But Mr. Turner, if you don't obey my command as an officer of his majesty's royal navy then I'm afraid you will leave me no choice…Family and all." _ Of course I called his bluff and said he wouldn't do such a thing. Then he was quick to point out his rank and the situation that this colony is in. _One more rebellious man and his family, put to their death for the good of the kingdom would be doing a service to empire_." He says…" Here, again, Will paused. He put his face in his hands and sighed before leaning back and looking up at the ceiling, completely at a loss and mentally exhausted. "I don't know what to do Liz. I don't want to leave you….I don't want to leave Katherine…." Then he stood and faced her, his eyes softening as he looked down to see her swollen middle. "I don't want to leave this baby."

The whole time Will spoke Elizabeth's temper rose. She was infuriated at these men who called themselves 'noble'. Who were they to say who lives and who dies? Who were they to enslave a man against his will…a man of virtue, a free man like her husband!

"Damn it Will! You can't go. We'll leave; we'll go back to the Caribbean! We'll find Jack and sail to the ends of the earth if we have to but you will not go to war…" Her voice was strained. She was trying not to yell, to wake Katie or get the soldiers attention but her throat was tightening. Tears of anger were soon forming at the corners of her eyes.

Will looked at her sadly, as he spoke he moved closer. "Liz we can't leave. What if you go into labor? You're not having a baby on a ship. And now, more than ever they're patrolling the waters, they would find Jack – and us if we were with him…We won't leave. It's not an option. I'm tired of running from our problems Elizabeth."

She shook her head, angered, not wanting to hear what it was he had to say. She was shaking, her eyes were blurred and her lips were pouted in resistance.

"I ran away from my mother's memory in England. We ran from your father's wrath in Port Royal, only to come back and leave again because of all the eyes, all the whispers caused by Mayfield. Now, when war comes to our doorstep – we run again? No…I'm not running any longer. This is where we'll be tested Elizabeth. This is where we must be strong." Will tried to put his arms around her to give her some sort of comfort but she struggled against him.

"No Will! What if you're killed? Would you leave me this way? Would you not think of your family before you make such a decision?" Elizabeth was practically yelling now and her arms down at her side, shaking, thrown down in frustration.

"I have thought Liz! I've thought very hard…and I'm going. I'm certain I will come back home to you. I won't leave you – "He was saying, as he tried to hold her arms close to him, to calm her down. But she cut him off, tears falling from her watered brown eyes.

"You say that…but how do you know? You can't predict the future. Would you want Katie growing up without a father? Would you want this baby to never know you? Would you?" She finally collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily with sobs. She put her hand to her chest and tried to restrain herself. She knew she shouldn't be getting so worked up. She could feel her body shaking.

Will went to her and sat next to her, holding her close to him. This time she didn't resist. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms around waist, keeping him as near as possible. Will didn't say anything. He merely stroked her hair and pushed the tears from her flushed face. Once she was contented she spoke, softly, quietly, just to him – so close to her. "Will I'm not mad at you…don't think I am. I just – I'm just angry at _them_. I know you're doing what you think is best. And I am your wife – I will support you. But I want you to know that if you say the word, I will pack up my things and leave this place and this mess of a war."

Will nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I know love…I know…But this is something I have to do. And I believe you're strong. You're my backbone. You're my foundation. And you will have to be all those things while I'm away."

Elizabeth lifted her head and finally looked up at him since the time since they sat there. "I love you William Turner."

"And I love you…so dearly Elizabeth Turner" Will leaned down and kissed her lips, parted them slowly, faintly tasting her sweetness of her mouth from the tears. She leaned into him and relished his lips on hers, his prickly hairs above his lip, tickling her cheek. His hand wandered behind her back, up and down then back up towards her neck where he rested his fingers in the cascade of her hair. Elizabeth's hand slipped under his vest and down under his breeches where she felt him tense at her touch. Will breathed in sharply and slightly moved his mouth from hers.

"I know you're tired…we don't have to-"He breathed.

"I want to" She said before he could finish, and her mouth collided with his once more.

Will didn't need another word. With calculated movements he lay her down on the bed, slightly above her. She undid the buttons of his shirt and ran her hands under to lift it from his shoulders. Will removed his trousers quickly then hovered above his wife, over to the left of her body. He lay down next to her and moved his hands to the front of her body. It wasn't long before her touch found him as well. Elizabeth turned her back to him, pushing herself against his hard member, feeling him tense against her backside, His hands wandering from her breasts to her stomach and below. He lifted her nightdress from her legs and pulled it from her body. His kisses dotted along her neck and shoulder. Their legs became intertwined and slowly Will molded tighter against her until he couldn't stand it any longer and finally entered her from behind. She arched her back which threw shockwaves through her body. Without the hindrance of her pregnant form the couple moved together easily, harmoniously. His hot breath was on her neck and his moans were in her ear. She reached around and found his backside, pushing him even further into her. His hands pulled her body into his, gripping at her chest, her breasts, her hips and thighs. Eventually before each of them was spent, they muffled their cries of pleasure with their pillows beneath them and savored the writhing of the others body.

The sun was almost over the horizon, the orange line of dusk was grinning at the top, ready to drench the land in its color. The red coats lined the fencing of the Turner home. The soldiers, the General, all facing due south. There was a peculiar bundle on the back of Thomas' saddle. It hung down on either side of the horse. The shape of a man, the blood of a man on the outside of the blanket it was wrapped in: the dead messenger. Elizabeth Turner stood outside her home near the entrance of the gate. Her little daughter Katie stood silently at her side. The blacksmith, Will Turner solemnly standing in front of his family, wearing a long red coat, adorned with gold accents at the lapels and bullet holes at the chest, faintly stained with old, dry blood. The father bent down, making eye contact with the small blonde girl at her mother's side.

"I'll only be gone for a little while, Cricket. You have to take care of your mother for me. All right?"

Katie nodded and kept her soft brown eyes on his. He leaned forward and hugged her close to him. "I love you very very much, Katie." He said before kissing her forehead. "Be a good girl. Mind your mother and don't go visit Joby unless Mama gives you permission…right?" He grinned. She smiled back, knowing good and well that she had gotten in trouble going to the barn to visit her horse when her parents didn't know where she'd gone off to numerous times. "I'm leaving him here for you. So take good care." She nodded again, still remaining silent.

Finally Will stood and faced Elizabeth. He gave her a small smile, a smile telling her not to worry, a smile telling her that everything was going to be fine. Oh how she wanted to believe him and his honest grin!

"I promised I'm coming back. I'll keep my promise." Then he touched the side of her stomach gently. "And please don't welcome this baby without me, Mrs. Turner." Then Will made perfect eye contact with her, which was something he had failed to do until then. He held her gaze a moment, even after he was done speaking. Then, strangely he knelt his soft brown head and kissed her hand. His lips even lingered for a moment, letting them rest on her soft, faint pulse. Even stranger than that, after his lips left the back of her hand to took one of her fingers and traced it up to his cheek and they both remained there, that way for a few small seconds – to that man and that woman it felt like eternity.

Elizabeth smiled…she knew this was the scene from her dream. Only this time she was seeing him off, just as Lucy had done with Nathan only a couple of weeks ago. "How many times must I tell you Will? Call me Elizabeth."

Will looked up and grinned at her shining eyes. Then, he turned and went through his home's gate. The lifted himself on his horse and took the reins in his hands. The other horses, sensing the movement began to grow impatient and stomped their feet. The General, as generous as he was allowing this sentimental moment, grew impatient as well and turned his head to yell at the men behind him. "C'mon boys! We've got a hell of a trip ahead of us. Best we get on our way." Then the party of men took off down the road, at a small trot, eager to get out of the sight of the town. Will pulled himself away from his yard and made his way behind the soldiers, following behind. The mother and daughter stood there, resolute to look after him until they could no longer see his form down the road. But the little girl, finally realizing that her father was leaving, busted through the gates and ran into the middle of the road.

"I love you Papa!" She yelled, waving furiously.

But Will was already down the road and over the hill, unable to hear her.

Elizabeth knelt down and put her arms around her daughter. "He knows darling. He knows…"


	16. I Have So Much to Tell You

**Things are a bit nuts: Spring Break, Graduation, Work...you know how that goes. Thanks for being so patient and so loyal. I hope you guys like this new little installment. Its basically just another foundation to build on, and i hope the jumping around doesnt confuse any of you. It all flowed in my mind...but hey! I'm crazy so i wouldn't rely on my 'good' judgment. Again, if you have ANY suggestions or anything you'd like to see added to the story then don't hesitate to tell me! **

**thanks so much for your all you guys support! you're the best!!!**

**Enjoy. -Innersmile**

* * *

Back in Port Royal she used to swim on chilly spring days, and afterward lie on the rocks beside the pond to soak up the heat of the sun. If the sunlight vanished suddenly behind a cloud, as if often did, the cold air seemed to close about her skin like a sheet of metal. The moment Elizabeth saw her husband leave, standing there in the middle of the road, she had that same feeling. It was as though the sun had vanished, possibly for good, and her heart was condemned to stand wet and naked in the icy air. 

These thoughts swam around her head as she sat at the kitchen table, slumped in her chair, her eyes closed and her lip bit in frustration. It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon and that meant that she had been in this state for almost four hours, after she had made a snake for Katie and sent her outside to play. Now her little girl was taking a nap in the living room, curled up on the couch, feeling the effects of her early morning rouse.

Lucy took a deep breath as she stepped up to the door. She poised herself and held her hand up to knock….then stopped and looked down at her son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go on Mum! What's so hard about knocking?" Tristan asked

Lucy exhaled and hushed her voice in a mumbled tone. "I don't know!...but what am I suppose to say? I haven't seen her for months."

"Say hello." The nine year old pointed out matter of factly. "It's usually what people say when they greet each other." Then he smiled, that smile that his mother couldn't resist and it made her a bit easier.

"Just say hello…" She told herself. "That's all… 'Hello Elizabeth..' …no no…'Good Afternoon!' ….oh that won't do."

Tristan rolled his eyes, away from his mothers view and scratched his head. How hard was it? He thought. They're good friends…granted their families hadn't spoken in almost six months. But that would soon be better once his mother mended things. Girls always made things more complicated, he told himself.

Lucy finally raised her fist and knocked on the door. Still quietly telling herself that her old friend would be pleased to see her and not to worry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth heard the knock and jumped to her feet. Could it be Will? Did he turn back? No, why would he knock? He would certainly let himself in…

She went to the door and opened it with a hurried swipe of her arm. Standing there was Lucy with a bright eyed Tristan at her side. Elizabeth's face slightly dropped, she could feel it, only because it wasn't her husband in front of her…

Lucy saw her disappointed expression and felt her heart jump to her throat.

"Oh…uh…Elizabeth…I…" she stammered

Tristan put himself on his tip toes and leaned into her. "Hello" He whispered

"Ah yes! Hello." Lucy recovered.

"Oh…Lucy! I'm sorry I was just – expecting someone else, you know –"

"Will?" The redhead asked, flicking her eyes up at her friend cautiously.

Elizabeth was a little surprised. "Yes Will. He left this morning."

Lucy nodded and fidgeted with her hands. "I know…I saw him go."

They all three stood in the doorway like that for a moment while the slightly awkward silence began to set in. Elizabeth glanced at Tristan who looked back at her and to his mother once more before the two women met each other's eyes again, then Liz finally spoke. "I'm sorry! Come in, wont you? Both of you."

She stepped off to the side for them to enter. Lucy and the boy went to the foyer to see Katie standing there, slightly groggy but openly happy and ready to greet her neighbors. Her hair was in disarray on one side where she had laid while her big brown eyes blinked a few times over, attempting to focus. "Lucy!" She squealed as she ran to the young woman.

Lucy bent down and hugged the little girl that she hadn't spoken to in a few months, kind of surprised that she remembered enough to still be fond of her. "How are you little one?"

Katie put her hands on her hip, looking as much like a grown up as she could. "Little? I'm not little Lucy. I'm almost five!" She said as she pushed five fingers in front of her.

The young woman repressed a giggle and nodded conceding. "Oh yes, you're quite right. Well…Miss Katherine Turner, would you do your mother and I a favor and go play outside for a time? Tristan will join you." She said, turning to Tristan with a sideways glance and a stern look on her face. The boys shoulders dropped, not really wanting to go 'play' with his little four year old neighbor in her light pink dress. "Won't you Tristan?"

He exhaled and nodded warily.

"And…" Lucy began, and then turned to look at Elizabeth who was looking upon the two of them fondly. "If that's alright with your mother, of course."

"Oh, fine with me." Liz agreed. "But please stay around the house, dearest."

Katie nodded, very excited as Tristan took her by the hand, obviously vexed because of his responsibility, and lead her back out the door. The two women were now left there together. Lucy stood and turned to her friend. Elizabeth gestured for them to go to the living room to sit; she was also delaying the rest of their conversation. She wasn't quite sure she'd be prepared for what Lucy had to say. With all her heart she hoped it was to come and rekindle their friendship…then again she _had _also seen her husband leave this morning wearing the British military and a red coat on his back. There was no telling what was going to be said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will sat stiffly on the horse, bouncing unrelentlessly as the animal trotted behind his companions. The November chill ripped through his hole filled jacket and caused the young man to shiver unwillingly. From his view on in the middle of the pack, he had had a full view of the lifeless body on the back of one of the soldier's horses. He swallowed hard each time the group came to a ditch or hill and the mass would shift or jolt inside its stained blanket. It was a horrible thought to think – to know that the young soldier had traveled the same road he was now, only this time in his make-shift body bag. He knew he could smell blood, but Will wasn't sure if it was his used and soiled jacket or only the paranoid thought of the rotting corpse ahead of him. They had been riding for almost four hours but it still wasn't quite setting into his head that he was leaving his family, with a group of strangers all for a cause he wasn't so sure he agreed with in the first place. More than anything he wanted to twist this horse around and take off as fast as he could through the forest, across the grassy hills and back to his modest home, into the arms of his wife. But he could also see the glint of the rifle in the holster of the saddle of each man just in front of him; this is what held him where he was.

"Turner!" He heard ahead of him. He saw the General turned around in his seat, motioning him forward.

Will road up next to him, a stoic expression on his face.

"Take the lead. You'll be taking us ahead from here on into Wilmington."

He simply nodded and went in front of the soldiers. Already knowing his way – having traveled this direction at least half a dozen times before, this one seemed so different on so many levels. It felt foreign, like a new land, almost alien. The grass didn't move the same, the birds didn't sound the same, even the horses hooves on the damp ground still didn't seem right. Will's senses were heightened and he couldn't help but to have the strange feeling that he was in impending danger….it was almost like he was on the Pearl again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elizabeth…let me just start I –"

"No, Lucy really, I feel like I have so much to tell y-"

"Please, let me I just want to say how sorry I am."

Elizabeth stopped for a moment and looked at her friend softly. "You're sorry? But there's so much more for me to regret, I never made an attempt to talk to you after we exchanged words. Once I went to your door but didn't have the heart to stay there on your step."

Lucy let out a little laugh. "You didn't have the heart? Tristan was the only reason I had enough gall to even knock on the door!" Lucy gave her another smile then turned her face to a picture of sincerity. "Elizabeth, I can't tell you how truly sorry I am to have almost lost our friendship. It was so foolish of Nathan and I to take you for granted like that. I think after he left I realized how trivial our little dispute really was. I never took into account your feelings….I'm just, so, so sorry."

Elizabeth got up and sat on the sofa next to her friend. She laid her arm around her shoulders and gave her a tender hug. "I don't ever want us to act that childish towards one another again. With our husbands gone, we need each other more than ever…"

"I agree!" Lucy said with a grin, but a still a hint of sadness in her voice.

The two hugged again and remained that way for a few more moments, relishing each other's presence and rekindled friendship. Then Lucy cleared her throat, separating herself and looking into her companions face with a slight twinkle in her eye... "Speaking of childish… you're pregnant and you didn't tell me!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "Oh but we weren't speaking remember?"

Lucy gave a dramatic wave of her hand. "What, that old squabble? Now, you know better than to keep something like this from me. How far along are you?"

"Just over seven months I think." She said with a grin. "I was so happy Lucy; I can't tell you how glad to know I was having another baby… of course with _them_ being here I was rather scared at first."

"Yes!" Her friend broke in at once. "What were they like? Crude, rude……they didn't touch you did they?" She asked, her eyes wide with curiosity and fear.

Liz shook her head. "No, they weren't really anything like that. At first I was skeptical of them, as any woman would be –even me who was raised around the military. But they proved many of my notions wrong. Only when they were called away was my faith in them shattered, when they took Will with them."

Lucy could tell her friend was very troubled know, her sad eyes dropping to the floor. She pulled her into another hug and let her lean there on her shoulder for as long as her broken heart needed to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just stop trying Katie. You're too small!"

"I'm not too small! I can do anything you can do Tristan!" The little girl hiked up her dress again and attempted to reach her left foot into the crack of the tree…she kept coming up another foot short of her destination.

Tristan sat on a nearby branch swinging his legs, slightly taunting the girl. He then nimbly moved to the branch above him, standing on his broad base. "You know you're mother will be very mad at me when she sees your dress has a tear. You'd better stop before you make a mess of yourself."

Katie huffed and pouted her rosy lips. Her cheeks were slightly reddened by the failure to prove her friend wrong, and to not to what the other, older, boy was doing. Climbing a tree –_ her_ tree! "This is not fair! You knew I couldn't climb and you still went up. Why did you do that?"

Her question was simple. Not a very complex question for a four year old to ask an nine year old, but Tristan had a hard time finding an equally simple answer. "I don't know…." He stammered. "Because I'm bigger…that's why!"

"That's not an answer!" she retorted childishly.

"You're just jealous."

"Am not!" She said as her little foot stopped the ground below her. "Why would I be jealous of a dumb…dumb boy!" She said before turning and running towards her door.

Tristan immediately began his descent down the tree and hit the ground running to catch up with her. He grabbed her by her shoulder to make her stop. "No stop, you can't go in yet! They're still in there talking."

"I want my Mama…" She said sheepishly in front of him.

Tristan sighed and folded his arms uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, alright?"

The little girl stayed quiet. Tristan knelt down and took her by the shoulders, making her look at him. "I'm sorry. Stay outside with me?"

Katie looked at him, thought about it for a moment then nodded and gave him a smile. The two of them went back under the tree that was the source of such delimma earlier. Katie stayed standing, picking at the bark. While Tristan sat down, leaning his head against the steady oak.

"Tristan?" She asked, a little timid.

"Hmm?"

"Are our mothers friends now?"

Tristan sighed and closed his eyes as he lay there letting the afternoon sun filter through the leaves. "I suppose so. They're better friends now."

Katie nodded, and stayed silent, content with his answer. A moment later she piped up again: "Tristan, why did our fathers leave?"

He opened his eyes but didn't move. He wasn't sure what to say. At first his mind went to Nathan who left only a couple of weeks ago, then his thoughts went to his real father, Sebastian, the one who he could barely remember, the one he could only see in his dreams. His head dropped and he pulled at his shaggy hair, a nervous habit he had always had. "I don't know…" He said quietly.

"But why did they _both_ leave? Why did both of them have to go? They will be back won't they? Mama says that Papa will be back soon." Katie spoke and her voice grew higher, more urgent - seeking even more earnestly for Tristan's honest answer.

"I don't know Katie!" He shot back at her. He saw her recoil and decided not to upset her again and have a repeat of the same episode they had a few moments ago. "I really don't…It's just something they had to do."

Again, trusting the older, smarter boy for his wisdom she nodded and continued to scratch at the bark in front of her while her friend sat below, his head hung low, and his eyes closed, saddened that he couldn't even hear that other man's voice anymore.

'_Pére?'_


	17. Headed Towards the Coast

**Authors Note:**

**Warning! If you have NOT SEEN PIRATES 3 yet, don't continue reading this section!**

**So I had the pleasure of seeing Pirates 3 at the theater last night. I have to say, I'm a bit more fond of the third one than the second one... But all of us Willabethers are semi-pleased, semi-hurt at the ending. Sure, they were married, but now look at what the couple has to deal with: Will not really being alive, not truely being dead, Will only being allowed on land every 10 years, and Elizabeth - well, whats she going to do now? I suppose this would qualify for a bitter-sweet ending. wouldnt you say? lets hear your opinions.**

**(oh! and might I just point out that if Jack would have just stabbed the heart before Davey Jones ran Will through then they wouldnt have been in that mess in the first place!... hmmm, do I feel a fanfiction coming on? williz perhaps wink)**

**-InnerSmile**

* * *

Four days….it had been a four day journey but they had finally made it. What 'it' was, was a flea infested camp, a ruin of a fortress, built by the English upon their settling the area. Now it was a slovenly group of tents, old camp fires, overused blankets and clothes – tied up or hung on trees for makeshift beds, a gathering of old soldiers and new recruits, a melting pot of sooty faces and foul smells. It was a days ride from the coast and the air was stagnant, being blocked by the nearby woods and low-lying position.

As the men rode in, all the eyes were on them – looking them up and down on their tall steeds. Will's eyes met theirs at first until he realized how squalid their gaze really was. He gripped the reins a bit tighter, trying to remind himself to continue sitting up straight – not to let his shoulders slouch. He was tired and sore from riding for so long. His stomach burned of hunger and all he wanted was a cold drink and a soft bed. He knew he wouldn't be getting neither of these things here. All of a sudden the line of horses stopped. The jolt of the dead body before him caught his eye once more and he turned away – eager for the corpse to finally leave his sight. He immediately felt guilty of thinking such a thing – that the corpse was the body of a young man – his age – whose life was torn from him. Will hung his head and glanced up again to see two soldiers who had come from one of the tents, take the stiff body at either end and haul it off to the other side of a nearby cove of trees. Will strained to see where they went but the mess of tents covered them from view. He was soon pulled from his thoughts by someone grabbing him by his cuff very violently.

"You!" Will looked down to see an officer of some sort, taking him by the arm, pulling him off his horse. "You, what's your name?"

Taken quite off guard, and still woozy from lack of sleep, Will answered after allowing a moment to regain who he was speaking to. "Turner…sir."

Suddenly Will got a flash in his mind, of him lying on the deck, his head swimming and his clothes sopping wet, and upon opening his eyes he saw an angel:

"_It's okay. My names Elizabeth Swann"_

"_W-W-Will Turner…"_

"_I'm watching over you, Will."_

The man looked him up and down quite skeptically. "Turner, right…" He saw the old bullet holes in his soiled jacket, blood stained and dirty. "You're not wounded are you?  
"No sir."

"Good. Too many damned patched up soldiers in this camp already." He paused a moment, perhaps expecting Will to say something or make a move. "Well go on then! Take these damn animals and have them cleaned up. Don't just stand there!"

Will saw he was referring to the four horses that were now standing alone beside him. He glanced behind him to see the General and the other men go into a near by tent – one much more well kept than the others, with a proper curtain doorway.

"Y-Yes sir." He managed to get out. He took the reins in his hands and started to lead them away from the officer and the other dirt-less dwellings, not sure where he should be taking the horses.

Oi! You, over here." Will looked and saw an older man, perhaps in his fifties, motioning him to over to his tent.

Will looked around, making sure it was him he was talking to, and did as he was told. As he approached he saw that the man was wearing a waist apron and to the side of his tent was a makeshift forgery. This was the local blacksmith!

"Aye, that's right. Bring 'em this way. Tie 'em up to those trees over there."

Again, Will did as he was told. He tied up the horses and began to undo the harness and saddles when the man came up to him and started on another.

"New here I'm guessin'…"

Will let out a laugh. "Is it obvious?"  
"Eh, you're better than most of the new recruits. I've seen a few of 'em come through here, still waiting for the mum to comfort 'em and sing 'em to sleep at night. You at least seem to have your wits about you."

Will looked at the older man. The dirt was ingrained into the lines on his face, his hair was thinning and his skin was almost grey. Was he fifty? Or was he sixty? The grime and filth had aged him beyond recognition. But his face was truthful, something about the tone of his voice was comforting…almost melodious. "Well, to be honest. I'm not really a recruit… I left my family as an ultimatum and I intend to return to them as soon as I have the chance. I'm not staying here long." He said with a glance around him.

The man shook his head thoughtfully. "Tis a shame what this wars come to: family men leaving their families to take men away from their families in return…shameful."

"I agree." Will replied with a solemn tinge in his voice.

"But at least you're an Englishman. The Scots are flooding us. When I saw you and your men arrive, I was relieved to see those red coats."

"I didn't know there were so many Scotsmen here."

"Oh Aye, about 700 of them, the last I heard. Theres only 800 of us, and they'll be the majority if we don't watch ourselves." He said with a quick snort of his nose.

"Why so many Scots?" Will asked in slight confusion.

"Ah, well it's the Brigadier General, ya see. The old mans got us all marching to Cape Fear in the mornin' and the Scottish are here to join up with the Loyalist regulars in Wilmington. Once we get there, we'll all go our separate ways – with our battalions and whatnot."

Will nodded, realizing again that these men had been hardened by this war, used to its ebbs and flows, like a sailor roughened by the rocking seas. "At dawn then, I'm assuming."

The old man laughed. "Catch on quick, don't you? Aye, at dawn…it's a good days journey to Cape Fear, shouldn't be any harder than what you just got done with."

After a moment of silence between the two blacksmiths, and all the undressing was done on the horses, Will noticed how tired he really was. His hands weren't moving as fast as he wanted them to and he was more than aware that his mind was working at a dawdingly heavy speed as well. For the past three nights they had rode until nightfall, tied their horses and lay down for the night, but always in a low ditch, or valley out of sight, and never with a fire, for they didn't want to draw attention to themselves. He was aching; not only from riding but from the cold, hard ground he had made his bed the last few nights. The cold, November wind didn't make much of a comfort either. "Say, is there somewhere I could maybe get some food? Sleep perhaps, later?"

The old man nodded. "I know where you can get some food. But you'll learn to value sleep a bit more the longer you stay." He said with a wink in his eye.

"Why do you say that?"

"The new ones always carry the night-watch responsibilities" He said, almost with a slight laugh behind his gruff voice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Katy! Come down, dinner is ready!"

The little girl came bounding down the stairs in a rush of excitement.

"Hey now, no running in the house, remember?" Her mother chided her gently.

"Yes Mama." She said after taking a few steps to slow herself. "Mama, can we make sweet biscuits after dinner?"

Liz smiled down at her daughter while she continued to stir the pot of hot soup. "And who would be eating all these sweet biscuits?"

"You and I, and Papa when he comes back home!" Her tone was so innocent, so utterly honest that Elizabeth couldn't help but bit her lip in holding back her emotions.

She sat the wooden spoon down and faced Katy who was wide-eyed, seeing that her mother was going to say something. Liz sighed and clasped her hands together in thought. "Darling, I don't know when Papa is coming back. He may be gone for quite some time…And truly, love, I don't think our sweet biscuits will be able to keep until he returns."

"But…he _is_ coming back, isn't he?"

"Of course, darling! You're father wouldn't dream of leaving us. He's coming back. He just as to take care of a few things first."

Katy nodded, satisfied with the answer and her mothers consoling. Then, with her four year old's sense of wonderment she came up with her solution. "Then when he comes back home, we make him all the sweet biscuits he wants, right Mama?"

Elizabeth laughed and brushed her daughter's hair with the tip of her fingers. "Right... Now, did you wash?"

Katy nodded ardently.

"Let me see your hands."

The little girl blushed then hid her hands behind her back with her father's coy grin on her little features.

Elizabeth gave her a questioning, skeptical glance and that's all it took for the little Turner to surrender and give in.

"Hmm…not in the least bit clean, Katherine."

Katy looked down, remorsefully, and expecting a reprimanding from her mother. Instead Elizabeth took her by the shoulders and turned her around, facing the other way. "Now how about you wash again…properly, then you may come back and get your supper."

The little girl scampered away, giggling as she left the kitchen, glad she could have another reason to put her energy to use. Just as Katy was leaving, the back door opened and Lucy stepped into the kitchen, her hands full of firewood for the stove.

"Well it sure is getting a bit colder out there. Nothing like the winter yet but the wind is picking up."

"I know… I wonder if Will is cold where he is…"

Both of the women paused at what they were doing and looked at each other for a brief moment. Liz put down her spoon again and wiped her hands on her apron. Lucy placed the wood with the pile in the corner of the room, then turned to face her friend with a deep breath. Both of them joined at the table.

"Have you any word from him yet?" Lucy asked after a second.

Elizabeth shook her head. Then she rested her hand on her swollen middle, attempting to calm the child that was so exertive. "No, nothing…You?"

"Yes, I received one yesterday. It was written a week ago as far as I could tell from the date. It was short, he said he was rushed – of course he apologized for his abruptness, but all it really said was that he loved me, missed Tristan and I, and that they were moving south. He also briefly mentioned something about marching towards the coast, making some sort of blockade, but that was all."

Elizabeth gave her a weak smile. Yes, it was true that Nathan had been gone longer – but it was now almost five days and she still had no word from Will. Everyday Katy would ask where he was or when he was coming home, and she had no answers. No answers at all.

"Don't worry Lizzy" Her friend said, as if she could almost read her thoughts. She put her hand on top of hers that was resting on the table top. "I'm sure hes very busy. And who knows – he may have sent word already and it just hasn't arrived yet."

It was little consolation, but it was better than nothing. Lucy's smile and reassurance immediately picked her spirits up – even if it was slightly. "You're right, nothing to worry about."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What's wrong wiv ya?"

Will felt himself being slightly lifted from his sitting position, and then thrown back into the tree that he was leaning on just a moment before. "What?"

"Don't "_What_" me soldier, stand at attention!"

Will jumped to his feet, his head spinning from its thorough lashing against the tree.

"You feel asleep soldier! What do you have to say for yourself? Hmm? You fell asleep while on watch. Well…what do you have to say?"

Will stood, looking around him, noticing the sun was just about to make an appearance above the horizon…it was almost dawn. "I-"

He started, but was cut off by the very agitated, and very fast talking officer in front of him, the same one that had grabbed at his arm, and barked orders at him yesterday. "You what? Get ready to move out. Let's see if you can at least do_ that_ right. We leave within the hour."

Once the officer, and a few of his lackeys moved away and down their path, Will could see the camp in full view from where he was. The light was a dark grey, almost blue color and the men were bustling about. Tents that had been in the same spot of weeks or months were now in little bundles on the backs of the soldiers. The blacksmith shop where the old man was, was now just a remnant of a few lone-standing posts and a loaded up cart. This little city of 1,500 men was now being relocated. He heard shouts coming from the hill on the east side of the camp, it seemed to be where most of the men were going. Will didn't have any belongings…just a blanket that one of the soldiers had so generously let him borrow, and a rifle they had loaned him to keep watch with. He took his blanket and rolled it up as tightly as he could, then took the piece of rope it had come in then tied and knotted it. Then after slinging his rifle, powder horn and bullet case over his shoulder, he took off towards the edge of the camp to line up with the rest of them. Soon, as he began to approach the hill, he passed the same area of woods where he saw the men take the dead body a day earlier. Out of curiousity, Will began to meander his way towards the edge of the forest. He was greeted with one of the most foul odors he had ever encountered in his life, never mind Jack's quarters on the Pearl. What he saw was a ditch, dug about six feet deep and 10 feet wide, filled with bodies in all degrees of decomposition. Five or six men, with shovels in hand, were in the process of filling in the gutter of bodies. Just to the edge of the pile, Will caught a glimpse of the blanketed body, the one he had followed those so many miles to this camp, the one that had practically fallen into his arms, still half breathing – half gasping for life. But before his thoughts could go any further he was covered with a pile of dirt, tossed on him by one of the morbid soldiers. Will quickly turned away and briskly walked from the wood to the clearing where the rest of the men were gathering. He looked down at his sodden and tattered jacket. The jacket of the dead man, with his blood still visible from the old bullet wounds…surely he would not share the same fate.

As Will saw the men lining up in their formation to march, he hurriedly got behind one of the soldiers, as to not be out of place. The young man who was in front of him turned, and Will recognized him as Thomas, the one who had befriended them back in New Bern for those few months. Thomas didn't say anything, they merely smiled at each other – a reassuring gesture, a connection between the two men. Then another face caught Will's attention. The General walked by, glanced at Will, but nothing more, then he kept his gaze forward as he walked down the row of men.

"Gentlemen!"

Will now looked to the man just behind General Graham, to a man much older, much more seasoned looking in the art of military. This must be Brigadier General MacDonald, he concluded.

"We're moving out today. As we venture towards the coast to join our brothers in the fight, keep an eye open wherever you are, never let your guard down, and always have your rifles ready. Its only a days journey to Cape Fear but we're heading into dangerous territory…" Then, he paused, in the way old men do when they're thinking of what next to say, or where they put their eye glasses. After a second of silence he cleared his throat and directed his horse east, he waved his arm forward – signaling the soldiers to march in accord with him. "These damned rebels won't get the best of us, eh lads?"

The group of 1,500 soldiers raised their voices in a hurrah, and made their way due east, towards the Atlantic coast, towards the sea, towards something that was at least halfway familiar to Will in this tumultuous place. He decided that he would write Elizabeth the first chance he had. Then the thought occurred to him: I wonder where Nathan is now?


	18. How did I get here?

"How did I get here?" Was all that Will could ask himself over and over again. He couldn't move. He didn't dare move. Will had fought pirates, battled on the raging seas, held his own between blasting cannons, but not once had he felt this kind deliria. Something or someone had rendered him unconscious. He had no way of knowing how long he had been out of sorts, his head throbbed and his eyes blurred horribly.

Will concentrated the best he could and attempted to get his wits about him. He flinched his hand then his foot; finally he turned his head a bit. Being facedown into the ground there wasn't much comfort in his position. Attempting to roll over, his efforts were hindered by a dead soldier lying atop him. At first Will was startled and threw the body away from him and was quickly disgusted at the thought of the corpse lying over him. Then he noticed that he was surrounded…not by enemy soldiers but by dozens of dead bodies. There was no more shouting, no more gun fire, only…faint talking in the distance. It was the same fate as the soldier whom which jacket he was wearing. He was lying next to an unfinished ditch, halfway dug, left to be completed the next day, ready to be filled with the corpses of young men.

"How did I get here?" He repeated incredulously.

Then it came back to him – what happened mere hours ago felt like days in the past:

They camped at night, old MacDonald was weary from the days journey and although the coast was only a few hours away he said there would be no harm in staying in the clearing for the night. So that's what they did. All 1,500 men unpacked their things, some not even removing their boots, for thinking, what was the need when we arise in a few hours and walk only 15 miles? At dawn they all rose again, lazily and without haste the men trekked on, ready for their journey to be over and ready for a proper place to sleep. They only had a couple more hours until safety was definite. Why would they keep their guard up? They were in loyal territory now…

That's then they saw them. The Rebels were standing at the mouth of the bridge, the only crossing across the creek, arranged and ready – anticipating the Redcoats arrival. Of course, on demand the soldiers all lined up in their formation: a row of men down on one knee- rifles poised to fire, another row behind them – guns pointed, and so on and so forth. But the Rebels didn't rest on formality and hardly recognized the European's way of engaging in combat, so with out a moment's hesitation they fired upon the methodical Brits…that's when hell was unleashed.

Will wasn't stupid, he knew the way to live was to stay out of sight. So instead of filing himself in formation like a sheep being lead to the slaughter he dashed over to the side of the clearing- near the woods. There, he was out of the way, out of everyone's way…even the General. Now was his chance for escape! Will took a glance around him; he looked towards the Rebel's frontline, and then hesitated. "Nathan?" he whispered.

Will, squinting his eyes, emerged from the protection of the nearby trees and attempted to get a better look. Still crouched and moving slowly, he made his way a bit closer. It was Nathan! His clothes were filthy and his hat was tattered – but it was him! His blonde haired, blacksmith friend with a big ready smile was firing at the opposing Redcoats fierce diligence. By now, Will had almost moved back to the group of men, now horribly out of their formation and fighting for survival rather than victory.

At about the same time, while Nathan wheeled his rifle around towards Will, and Will lowered his – the two men saw each other and a wave of relief flooded them both. They were alive.

BOOM!

That's when the cannon fired and the mass of bodies were flung together, over, and around each other. Will was lucky – he was merely hit in the head and knocked unconscious.

For a moment Will awakened. His head throbbed but he tried as hard as he could to lift it – to see what was happening, he saw what seemed to be a thousand or so Rebels, all of them coming out from the forest, some joining their counterparts on the other side of the bridge, and regrouping. What had seemed like a hundred or so during the battle turned out to be an ambush…and from the looks of it – what had been 1,500 Scottish and British soldiers, was reduced to hundreds of beaten and wounded men, shackled and chained, being captured like savages, a few dozen or so unfortunate ones were still lying in the field or at the bottom of the creek, pustularating in their own blood. Even with all the shouts of victory and the moans of pain, all he could think of was 'I never got a chance to write to Elizabeth.'

Then he blacked out again, and in the gruesome camouflage of dead bodies all around him, he was easily mistaken for another casualty, one of thirty in the short battle.

Nathan walked alone, along the rows of dead men. Some of his own, some of them British and Scottish loyalists…all with a past and all with families who would never see them again. Who he was really searching for, was his friend William Turner. He had seen him for a brief moment on the battlefield, he knew that he had saw him also. Nate had already been to where the prisoners were kept, none of the Redcoats answered him or even looked his way when he querried about the young blacksmith. None, except one. An officer by the looks of him, one with a finely polished pocket watch in his hand. He only held an expression on his aging features, one of surprise – perhaps surprised that a Patriot was asking about his wellbeing, or maybe that he still could be alive. But now that Nate saw rows upon rows of dead bodies, he was sure that Will had to be among them. Then he heard it…a moan, a soft, agitated groaning coming from one of the bodies in front of him. He knelt down, searching the pale faces, then just to his right he recognized his neighbor.

"Will!" He said, pushing one of the stiff bodies away to get his friend to come to.

Another moan, then Will's hand moved towards his head, rubbing his temple, removing dried blood that had been there for some time.

"Will. Are you alright? Come now, get up from there." Nathan said as he put Will's arm over his shoulder, lifting him from the heap.

Will's legs began to slowly take strength, though his head was still spinning. Once his feet touched the ground and he was put upright, he saw dots swimming in front of his eyes, but he allowed himself to momentarily rely on Nathan as a crutch. "Yes, I'm fine…but my head."

Nate looked at the gash just above his temple and saw that it was already starting to close up. "I think you'll heal. But that was a nasty fall you took. No wonder you were mistaken for dead! You've been out for almost five hours."

"Five hours?" Will asked in disbelief. "What – what about all the men, what happened…where are they?"

Nathan sighed and walked with Will over to a nearby tree, large enough for both men to rest against, and out of view of the rest of the camp that was still visible. "Most of them are taken prisoner. Only thirty or so loyalists died. But we won Will, we were out-numbered by at least 500 but we won. With one dead and one wounded, the rebels won." He explained, looking at his friends face with anticipation of his thoughts.

Will merely nodded, still cradling his head in his hands. After a moment of nothing spoken between the two of them, he lifted his head and focused his eyes ahead of him. "I have to leave Nate. I have to go home." He began to stand and take a few steps forward.

Nathan scrambled to his feet and tried to speak in protest. "No, you can't go. I mean – how will you go? If my men catch you you'll be shot…if you're men see you you'll be known as a deserter and tracked down for sure, and pay with your life."

"I don't care. I'm going home." He said definitely. Then he stopped and turned around to face his friend. "You should too."

"What? No, I cant." He said, slightly caught off guard.

Will stepped forward and took his shoulder. "Sure you can! Lucy is at home, waiting for you Nate! Theres no use for you here…the loyalists know they're losing, its an uphill battle! Go home."

He was silent for a moment, thinking, contemplating, and weighing his options. He didn't want to be known as a coward – running away from his responsibilities. But he knew Will was right. It was a losing battle – his regiment might not even notice that he was missing, and if he was careful enough, no one would see him go. "Alright."

Will couldn't help but smile. "Yes? Good…now…how do we go about getting out of this place without either one of us being seen?"

Nate shook his head. "That's the hard part…We can't go this way" He said gesturing towards the forest. "Just over there is the officers stay. But maybe…" He said, still mulling over his options. "We could go past those tents. After we get past the prisoners quarters it's a straight shot to the coast."

With a nod of his head Will agreed with his neighbor. "At nightfall, you and I are going home."

The two shook hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thomas stopped, he rested his weary body against the side of a tree, then let himself slide down and sit on the moist ground. He had been running for hours, away from the battle and away from the fighting. Sure, he was a deserter, a dishonorable man in the view of his fellow soldiers but in the heat of the moment it was the only thing he could do – run. As soon as shots were fired the young man turned and headed for safety. But not before… not before he saw him fall. Thomas had turned around just in time to see the look of bewilderment on Will Turner's face, then the explotion of dirt, bodies and cries of pain. After the dust had settled he saw the young man unmoving, heaped together among the other dead bodies. He was dead.

Now it was too late to turn back, he was headed north. And now that he carried this burden it was only right to tell her. Thomas was going back to New Bern and tell young Mrs. Turner that her husband had fallen at the hands of the Rebels…it was the right thing to do.


	19. I Wouldnt Be Suprised If I Were You

Nathan and Will had made it this far. They were almost out of danger… just a few more yards and they would be safe by the cover of night and distance from the camp. So far they had been very careful, going at a steady pace, not making too much noise, and meandering their way around, getting closer and closer to freedom. Now they stood before a clearing, the woods 20 yards away. Will was still a little heavy on his feet, his head still throbbing at his temple where he was hit, but he knew he had to continue – no time to rest.

"Lets just stay quiet. The weeds are tall, so it'll be hard for us to move quickly without being heard…" Nathan stated as he crouched on the ground next to his friend. "I'll go first. If they see me, then you'll know not to continue this way."

"But you'll be caught. You have to come along Nate." Will said incredulously.

Nathan nodded. "But better me get caught than you."

They stayed here a moment, surveying their surroundings. There was only two lone tents in view of the field leading to their freedom. The lights were dim, perhaps the occupants were sleeping. And seeing the size of the dwellings, they weren't mere soldiers quarters.

"Ready?" Nathan said, taking a long look at Will.

He nodded solemnly as they both stood.

Nathan began cautiously, taking one slow step after another. Making sure his heel hit the cold ground first, as to not make any crackling noises with the dried leaves below him. Will watched with a heavy heart, anticipating a shout or a gun shot…but none came. The only sound was his breathing. Not even Nate's steps could be heard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

General Graham sat with his head hung low. His golden pocket watch being tossed back and forth between his hands. He was one of the Rebel officers tents, surrounded by 'Patriots' as they called themselves, all around a table, discussing plans, disputing routes, and swapping information. They had dragged him in only an hour before to try and extract what his doomed plan of action would have been if the British had succeeded. They had already interrogated MacDonald but the old staunch man was of no use and refused to even open his mouth…except to cough. The General was sat near the doorway now, in a rickety chair, being watched by both of the guards in the entrance. The Rebels had said "You sit there. We're not done with you yet." …as if he was some sort of child to be ordered around, to sit in the corner to be punished for his mistakes. It was humiliating.

He sighed and rubbed his tired face with his hand. He felt as if all his dreams had crumbled down upon him, with his shoulders sagging and his chest heavy. The General looked up into the sky that was still slightly visible from where he sat. So many stars, so many miles of nothing…so peaceful and far away…why had he come here?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By now, Nathan had made it almost all the way across to the opposite side. Will watched him closely, still being only slightly visible in the night air. It looked as if he had stopped…then with open, and waiting ears he heard a faint whistle – his signal that it was alright to continue. So he followed the same path as his friend before him, one foot after the other, slow and steady – staying quiet and poised as he drew himself out of the cover of the wood.

The guard at the tent shivered suddenly as another small gust of cool wind blew in. He tightened his arms around his jacket and shrugged his shoulders forward. With a quick glance around him he looked quite bored standing there, then something caught his eye. It was…what? …a man? Yes, most definitely a man was walking across the tall grasses couple dozen yards ahead of him. The guard squinted to get a better look, turned and faced the direction in which he saw the mysterious person. Then he noticed the red jacket. Immediately he raised his rifle which was already loaded.

"Hey Danny! Look, a Redcoats trying to escape." He said, talking to his fellow guard sitting on the ground.

The other man stood and went to his comrade's side to make sure he got the same view. "Sure 'nuff…" He said, slightly amused.

By now the General who was sitting mere feet away, had already had his interest perked and was straining to get a view of the field from his confined seat.

"Well don't stand there! Shoot him, hes tryin' to get away." Said the second guard harshly.

"Well…well don't you think we should yell out a warning? Something? … perhaps he'd turn back."

"Turn back?" he spat with a laugh. "He's trying to slip right under our noses! Are you going to let him?"  
The first guard sighed quickly and lifted the rifle to his shoulder.

Finally the General stood and walked up behind the two men. He saw the figure they were speaking of, walking due east. He was almost to the woods by now, whilst being watched by these two men and himself. He peered through the failing twilight, attempting to get a good profile of the soldier…he had a mop of curly dark hair, he wasn't large, but of a slight, young build…and his jacket had dark spots – blood spots. Turner!

The first guard still held the rifle, poised to fire. His finger was ready on the trigger as he tried to get his target in his sights. Just then, General Graham's hand flew to the muzzle and pushed it down facing the ground, and away from Will.

The second guard grabbed the older man by his jacket and pushed him back into his chair. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Let him go."

"What? You're not giving the orders around here. Of course you want to let_ him _go, he's one of you!"

The General shook his head and lifted his head to gaze at the younger man confidently. "He's not one of us. He was never meant to be here…just – let him go."

The two guards turned around and saw no sign of the escapee. By now the first guard had slung his rifle over his shoulder, slightly relieved he wasn't forced to fire it. The other man stood there obviously flustered. "Well that's it then. He's gone anyway…"

They heard a commanding voice from inside the tent. "What are you carrying on about out there?"

The three men looked at each other. Then finally, the one who had been so forceful before, became a bit more passive as he replied back to his commanding officer : "Nothin' sir. Just saw a deer in the wood…our mistake."

The General couldn't help but smile slightly at the young man. But the sentiment wasn't returned as he turned and mumbled under his breath, taking another puff of his cigarette and assuming his original position outside the door on the ground. The other did the same, leaning against the post, closing his jacket around him once more and looking longingly towards the forest.

Now, the heavy weight that had been weighing on General Graham felt as if it had been lifted…even if it was only slightly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elizabeth held the pins precariously in her mouth as she hung the wet clothes on the line. Katy ran around her, all giggles and squeals, hiding behind the pinned up sheets and hanging bed clothes.

"Good morning!" Lucy called from the yard next door.

"It is isn't it? The sun is out today, but its still a bit too cold for my liking." Elizabeth replied, taking a break from her pinning to hug her shawl closer around her pregnant form.

"Well that's coming from a girl who's spent half her life in the Caribbean! I'll take this weather over a winter snow any day!" The redhead said with a laugh.

"I do love the snow…" Elizabeth confessed as she turned her back, continuing to hang another sheet. "That's one thing I most definitely missed once we moved from England."

Lucy smiled at her childish enjoyment. She also noticed as Elizabeth's back was facing her, how she didn't even look like she was carrying an eight month old baby. Her form was still thin, only when she would turn to the side to reveal her profile, or to the front, when you could see her swollen middle – did you have an idea that this tall, lithe woman was with child.

"I remember when Will and I were children and we would pray for snow. We would pray so hard in the winter months to see just one flake fall from the bright, hot sky…you can imagine our disappointment when none ever came." Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked towards Lucy with her wicker washing basket balanced on her hip.

"Oh my…you were so deprived when you were younger!" Lucy teased her.

"You shush!" She chided with a laugh and a playful slap on her girl friends arm. "I was deprived in a way I suppose…" She said, as she thought out loud. "I never had a sense of myself. I was told who I should be, and what I should be. I think that's one of the greatest things Will has ever given me. The chance for me to know myself."

Lucy smiled, and nodded her head. "He's a good man Lizzy…"

Elizabeth gave her a solemn grin.

"But what would make him a better man is if he'd hurry up and get home so you an deliver this baby!" She said with a pat on her friends stomach.

Liz couldn't help but laugh, Lucy always managed to pick up her spirits. "I couldn't agree more! I think this baby takes it out of me far worse than Katie ever did."

"Moving a lot?" Lucy querried.

"More than a lot." She laughed. "You'd think there were two babies in there!"

Lucy paused and gave Elizabeth a sideways glance.

Liz returned the odd look by raising her eyebrow and cracking into a smile. "I know what you're thinking Mrs. Harrington, but really – what are the chances?"

"You're right, it's rare" She said with a teasing tone. "But I just wouldn't be surprised if I were you…"

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, pondering the idea of having twins. She would have her little girl with two babies…it was a wonderful image in her mind…but only as long as Will was there by her side.


	20. I Dont Believe You!

"Just….a little…further." Thomas urged himself as he continued to stagger up the hill.

He had ran and jogged and crawled his way towards New Bern for the past three days. Instead of taking the same route he had before with the General and his men to hide them from sight, he took the short route through clearings and roads. From where he stood now he could see the tops of the houses, the billows of smoke floating from the chimneys of the lazy town. The young man doubled over and put his weight on his hands that were at his knees. Again he took a deep breath and continued his journey to Mrs. Turner… "Just…a little…further."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nathan stopped and practically collapsed on a near-by rock at the edge of the sandy coast. "Wait a minute, will you?"

Will turned, breathing just as hard as his friend, but with slightly more annoyed expression on his dirty face. He obliged his friend and plopped down into the soft sand in front of him with his knees bent and his arms resting heavily atop. "We cant just keep stopping, you know that, don't you Nate?"

"Whats your bloody rush? I've got a wife and kid at home – same as you, but you don't see me running off in a dead sprint down the beach, do you?" Said the blonde man as he wiped the dripping sweat from his brow.

Will sighed and shook his head. "I know…I know we're out of danger and yet I still don't feel safe. The sooner we get home the better off we'll be."

Nathan gestured to the north with a flick of his hand. "I know Will, but we've still got a two days journey ahead of us." He looked over and saw the dejected look of his neighbor. "I agree…I don't feel safe either. But we'd best still keep our heads down and move at a steady pace…"

Will looked up and nodded hesitantly.

"And that includes taking a rest every now and again!" he added with a smile

"Alright. Alright." Said the dark-headed blacksmith as he stood and brushed off his breeches. "Its agreed…But just not every thirty minutes?"

Nathan stood with him, shoving the hair from his damp face. "Fine."

"Good?" Will asked with a jokingly raised eyebrow.

"Yes…."

"Are you sure?"

Nathan laughed "Sure I'm sure, get on with it!"

"Okay. You said so." Just as he finished Will darted back up over the dune of sand and up into the trees from which they came.

"Hey I said no leaving me!" Nathan called after him.

Again, the two men were back on their path, headed north towards their homes. Their plan was to follow the coast: easy not to get lost, and easy to find their beloved little town. What they didn't know was that one of their fellow soldiers had found it already…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Liz lay on the sofa, her head and feet both propped up on a soft pillow. Her shoes lay forgotten close to the near-by table, her apron was tossed on the back of the kitchen chair, all in her attempts to stop what she was doing and relax for a moment. Her back ached and her body felt emensly heavy. She hadn't slept well lately…for more than just one reason. Will was gone, and so was her comfort. How was she expected to sleep soundly when her mind was swirling with deadly possibilities? Secondly the child within her would stir every other minute – pounding at her bladder, pushing at her ribs – it was a constant battle! And lastly, Katie – she had been sleeping with Elizabeth in her bed ever since her father had left. Before it had been monsters in her closet or under her bed that would keep her up at night, now it was her fear that her Papa might not come back home. Even with her mother assuring her that this was not the case, that her father would soon be with them, Katie refused to leave her mother's side saying that if anything were to happen they would be together…and besides, she knew her mother was lonely. Elizabeth thought it was unnesesary, but none the less endearing that her little girl insisted on sleeping next to her, yet she tossed and turned more than Elizabeth did and sometimes would get out of bed just to look out the window – thinking she heard hooves on the road outside signaling her father's return.

But at this moment, it was a different sort of noise that was robbing Liz of her precious rest: a knocking at the door. It wouldn't be Katie...she was in the backyard playing with Tristan and a couple of the other children...

She opened her eyes and sighed heavily, then tried to place both feet firmly on the ground before pushing her upper body up with her arms. Before regaining her teetering balance she placed a hand on her belly and concentrated on not falling back over. This way of getting up from chairs and sofa's was becoming routine, but no less aggravating, and no less time consuming – for when she finally was making her way to the door the knocking had become harder and faster.

She undid the locks, turned the knob, and opened it to see a very haggard, very dirty Thomas on her doorstep. At once she had a flash of when Will opened the door the night the bloodied messenger had come, and fell into her husband's arms with his last breath.

_The door opened and a bloodied shell of a man fell to the threshold. The men, seeing his red jacket and muddy white trousers put their weapons away and knelt at the man's side. The dirt and blood on the young man's face made him almost unrecognizable as a civilized human being. He was sucking in air at uneven gasps, choking on what they assumed was his own blood. The General leaned down closer to hear the man and his mumbles._

"_For G-Graham…" He said, as his clamped hand lifted from his chest._

_The General took the letter from the messenger and opened it quickly while the others stood by. Thomas had put the soldiers head in his lap and put all his pressure on one of his wounds on his shoulder that was streaming with the hot red liquid._

"_Stay with us Soldier! Stay with us…don't speak." Thomas repeated. It was of no help. Within another minute of clinging to life the young man had died. The loss of blood was too much for his tired body. By now, hearing no quarrel Elizabeth had come down the stairs, keeping Katie in her room. She peered down and proceeded to descend the stairs slowly._

"_Who is he?" she asked once she was next to Will, never taking her eyes off the deceased._

"_A messenger. He had a letter for the General." He replied quietly._

"_Poor man…what happened to him?"_

_Before Will had a chance to answer the General stood up, with the bloody letter in his hand and addressed the group before him. "This is a message from Colonel McLeod. He has requested that I meet him and his regiment with my men in Cape Fear as soon as possible."_

….And that was it. That was when they had taken Will away from her. But now standing before Elizabeth was Thomas. The one with the unsteady breathes was the same man who had tried to keep the wounded soldier's soul here on earth.

'T-Thomas! Are you alright? What are you doing here? Wheres Will?" Her questions were flying at him, coming too fast for him to answer. He reached out and took her arm to balance himself. She held on to him and took him out of the doorway and let him rest against the foyer wall. He let himself slide down, resting his head against it, willing his breath catch up to him, and all her questions sink in.

Just then Lucy came through the open front door. "Whats going on…." Then she saw the soldier on the floor resting, and Elizabeth's worried gaze upon him. "Who is he?"

"Hes one of them who stayed with us." She said in a rush. "He was one of them who was with Will when he left."

"He's not wounded is he?" Lucy asked, looking at Thomas expectantly.

He shook his head and looked as if he was going to speak, then he stood, still breathing quite heavily and took a step closer to Elizabeth. "Mrs…Turner…I came to tell you something."

"Yes. Yes what is it?" She said, flustered that it had taken him this long to finally speak.

"Please, lets go in…lets sit and I'll explain everything to you." He said, gesturing to the living room.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No Thomas, whatever it is you came to tell me – just say it!"

"I-I think…I think it would be better if you sat down while –" He started, already unsure how to tell her and beginning to sweat again, not from his previous exhaustion, but from his nervousness.

"Thomas, just –"

"Hes dead!" He shot at her. There…he said it. He had done what he had come here to do.

Lucy covered her mouth. Her eyes immediately went to Elizabeth who was standing next to her. Her friend's expression was unchanging. It was as if Thomas had said nothing at all.

Liz spoke very quietly, with an even tone in her voice. "What did you say?"

Thomas shifted his weight and brushed his palms against his dirty trousers. "Hes dead Miss, He was in battle and he was hit…I saw him amongst the dead."

Her face was serene. "No. You must be mistaken. It wasn't William."

Now Thomas felt hurt that he was being contradicted. He knew what he had seen and what he had seen was Will Turner, the blacksmith, go down in the field with all the other fatalities. "It was him. There was no mistaking it. It was your husband, Miss. William Turner. As sure as rain I saw the right man. I wouldn't be telling you if it wasn't, Miss. I know it was –"

"NO!" She screamed back at him. "It wasn't him, you're mistaken! Get out of my house…get out!" Elizabeth took his jacket in her fists and pushed him back against the wall where he had previously been.

Thomas knew that her rage against him was her way of dealing with her grief but he had to make her understand, without a doubt that it was her husband William that had died. Not by any mistake of his, was she going to think otherwise. He took a hold of her wrists and pried her hands away, then stepped towards her, keeping her arms close to her chest. "It was him! It was your husband."

"I don't believe you!" She cried out to him…then a wave of dizziness swept over and her legs no longer felt like they could support her. "I don't…I don't believe you…" she said as she began to give way.

Lucy went to her side and took her friend under her arms, allowing her to lean against her. Thomas, who was before very stern was now unaware of what to do. "Help me take her to her room." Said Lucy as they guided her up the stairs with steady steps.

Liz didn't say a word, her world was spinning and she felt as if the rug had just been drawn out from underneath her. She silently let her caretakers draw her to her bedroom and lay her on the large, soft pillows. Once she was lay down, the dizziness began to subside, but the aching of her heart took up where it had left off. Elizabeth rolled over and turned her back to Lucy who was the only one still in the room with her.

"Lizzy…let me get –"

"Lucy please… Let me be." She said, in the same flat tone that she had used downstairs.

The redhead nodded solemnly and walked slowly out of the room, then shut the door quietly behind her. Thomas was in the hallway, standing with his hands in his pockets looking quite dejected. Lucy came up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing."

The soldier gave her a small nod as the young woman passed him to go back down the stairs. "Sure….sure, I did the right thing." He quietly reassured himself.


	21. I Told You He Was Back!

The fire in the corner was beginning to dwindle, and while it allowed a small glow to the room, the curtains were drawn and created a slight orange-ish haze from the sunlight that managed to show itself through. After her strong bout of dizziness, Elizabeth had managed to fall into a restless sleep, tossing the covers over her head and tossing in irritation. Now she was awake, but in a state of mindless wanderings. She lay there motionless, just letting everything sink in. Where the dizziness and fit of nausea had been, it was now replaced with a dull aching pain in her chest. Her eyes were open yet they were unseeing, her lungs pushed the air in and out and yet she felt as if she was drowning, her mouth was shut resolutely although she thought she was screaming from the inside out. How could Thomas be right? How could Will be dead? Was this not the same man who was locked down below deck while the ship began to sink, then the vessel exploded in the middle of the ocean, all the while surviving and managing to bargain for her safety? Surely her William would not let something like a battle between mere men be his downfall. He was strong. He was brave – he must be alive! She reasoned with herself and thought as rationally as she could… no Will was not dead.

But now she lay in this large bed alone. The same bed that she had shared with her husband for five years, the same bed that he had made her his own, where they had consummated their marriage. It felt cold now, it felt empty and desolate. She dare not set foot outside of this room – not yet. How could she look her daughter in the face when she asks about her father's wellbeing? Sure, in her heart Elizabeth didn't want to believe such things as her husband's life had come to an end. But the innocent face of a child? Her heart bursting at the possibility that her Papa was returning to them? ….no, there was still a shadow of a doubt in the corners of Elizabeth's mind that would prevent her from telling her little girl, that her father was for sure, with out hesitation, no questions asked – coming back home to them. Thomas had put that doubt into her mind.

Lucy sat in the kitchen with her hand under her chin. Thomas was in the next room, sleeping heavily on the couch, no doubt exhausted from the past few days. The red-headed woman had stayed in the Turner home, and when the children had come in from their games outside, she persuaded them to go next door, telling Tristan to look after Katie for a little while longer. Of course the boy opened his mouth to protest, but the look from his mother told him differently, so he obligingly held the little girls hand to escort her to his home. Lucy was in a small state of worry as well… if Will was dead, where did that leave her husband? Thomas later told her once they left the bedroom that the battle took place near Moore's Creek. Was that not south? He also mentioned that the Rebels had been ready for them, making a barricade to prevent them from crossing. Was that not exactly what Nathan had written to her in his last letter? Her mind was racing with possibilities, but it could not keep up with her heart – she hurt for her friend's pain. The poor woman… she already had a young daughter, with another baby, or two, on the way… it must be unbearable. A few minutes ago she had made a hot cup of tea and a couple of biscuits for Elizabeth and brought it to her bedside, only to be met with a tired sigh and no reply. She tried to warn her gently that it wasn't good for her or the baby if she didn't eat or drink anything all day. Again, no reply. Lucy left and returned some minutes later with the tea have drunk and the biscuits slightly disturbed – and she took that as some sort of progress. It was almost dark now, Elizabeth had been in her bedroom for quite a few hours now and Lucy hadn't a clue with to do with Thomas. He couldn't stay with her! A woman with her husband off to war with a strange British soldier living in her home…no it was not an option. But the reaction that Elizabeth had today – lashing out at him like that, she assumed her friend wouldn't take lightly to the idea of him staying with her either. She finally resolved that she would have to give the boy some money and send him down the road to the Inn, which would suffice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well…what do you think?" Nathan asked as he came up behind Will who was surveying the land in front of them.

"I think if we head that way, across there, it would cut our time in half – straying away from the coastline." He said, shielding his eyes from the sun.

Nate stood up a bit straighter, feeling the tired muscles in his back finally loosen a bit. From where to two men stood atop this hill they could see much of the land below them, and the faint line of the coast they had been following for quite some time. "I think you might be right." He agreed. "It looks to me as if there, just on the other side of that forest we'll find Pritchard's Road."

Both men smiled at the mention of the dirt road that led to their home. It was the same road they walked down every morning on their way to work, the same road their wives would take as they made their trips to the market. Yes, if they were correct, they might be back in their homes and back to their families within the day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy opened the double doors that led to the Turner bedroom very quietly. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she took hesitant steps inside, regarding Elizabeth out of the corner of her eye. She made her way to the opposite side of the room, towards the fireplace, seeing that the flames had all but burnt out, creating an adequate pile of ash in its place. The young woman placed two more fresh logs in the grate and began to restart the flames.

Elizabeth stirred and rose up to see who had come in. "Lucy?"

Her friend stood; slightly startled that Elizabeth had spoken to her. "Yes. It's me."

Liz nodded faintly and began to settle herself back down on the cold pillows. Before she did so, Lucy caught a glimpse at her friends face. Her cheeks were wet she could tell, and her features – though from the shadows or not, looked tired. But that was Elizabeth for you, even in this state of devastation, of heartache and tearful hours, she managed some sort of surreal beauty that never seemed to leave her. After a moment of silence between them, Lucy had stoked the fire accordingly and laid the poker back in its place, when Elizabeth spoke again. "Where is Katie?" She asked gently

"With Tristan at my house, I told them to occupy themselves for a time while… well…while…"

Liz knew what she was trying to say, and felt very grateful to have a friend like Lucy; to put others needs before hers, to be so kind. "Yes…thank you."

The red-head nodded and started out of the room. Before she closed the doors she stuck her head back in. "Do you need anything?"

What an ironic question, thought Elizabeth. Right now I can only think of one thing – one person I would forever be needing. "No, nothing at all."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tristan stood on top of the chair, reaching as far as he could to grab his choice from the book shelf. Katie stood below him, holding on to one of her favorite dolls. The poor little thing had one stitched up arm that was coming undone, only one eye, and a light blue dress that had become a light blue and brown dress over time. The little girl held on to its good arm, letting the cloth doll dangle at her side as she watched her friend come down from the wobbly wooden chair slowly, a book in hand.

"What's that?" She asked, as she saw the smile on the boys face.

"My favorite story." He replied, as he went over to the corner, his normal reading place.

"What kind of story?" She asked, with her ever present curiosity.

Tristan sighed exasperatedly. " Its called Gulliver's Travels...when I was little, my mother would read parts of it to me before bedtime…But it was in French" Tristan was quiet for a moment, almost wishing he was holding the French publication in his hand, wondering to himself if he could remember much of his native language.

Katie nodded. "My Papa and I make up stories. Most of the time they're about pirates! I told him I wanted to be a pirate one day, just like Uncle Jack!" Then her face turned downward slightly. "But he said that I was going to grow up a nice young lady…"

"Good." Tristan said definitively. "That's no life – being a pirate."

Katie shrugged. "Uncle Jack is a pirate and he's always happy!"

Tristan laughed. He had seen this 'Uncle Jack' and he had also seen the drunkards that fall over themselves leaving the tavern, there wasn't much difference. "Well." He said, taking the book in his hand and holding it up. "I think this is better than any of those pirate stories! … It's got Giants, and huge animals that are far bigger than any man! Oh, and the little tiny people that tie Gulliver up, they're my favorite, so funny to imagine!" Then he stopped for a moment and smiled at the little girl sitting next to him. "And…there are _some_ pirates…"

She beamed back up at him, then pleaded with him to read a little of his wonderful sounding story. "Please Tristan? We've been outside all day. Read just a little?"

Tristan had been told by his teacher that he was a good student and a fine reader…but Gulliver's Travels? It was a fanciful book to be sure, but certainly above his level. He was only nine! "Erm…well…maybe some other time I-"

"Tristan!" She interrupted as she jumped to her feet.

He did the same, laying the book on the floor where they previously sat. "What? What is it?"

"Look!" Katie said as she ran towards the window. She peered over the windowsill with wide excited eyes at the light from the streetlamps on the side of the road in front of the home, illuminated what she saw where two familiar figures.

Tristan came up behind her to share her view. "What Katie? It's just…." But he couldn't dispute it; it looked as if the men where – yes- they might be…

"Papa!" She shouted, dropping the doll that she held in her hand. Katie turned and ran out of the study, down the hall and burst through the Harrington's front door. Her little feet carried her as fast as she could go, she fumbled with the latch to the gate, standing on her toes to reach it, then finally making her way to the rode – all the while yelling her father's name.

Will turned sharply at the sound of his little girl's voice. He saw her just in time to catch her in his arms as she leaped towards him.

"Katie! Oh my baby girl. I've missed you so much – so much!" he said as he held her close and brushed his large fingers through her soft light blonde curls.

"Papa I missed you too! I waited and waited for you to come back!" she said, at the point of being overjoyed.

Just then Tristan came through the gate apprehensively. He hadn't recognized his father as soon as Katie had. Nathan had grown a beard, his hair was longer, his face was dirty and his clothes, they would hardly be considered adequate in the definition. "Father?"

Nathan saw Tristan standing there, a quizzical expression on his young face. "Tristan, you're alright!"

"Father!" He said, now convinced it was the man who had taken him in those five years ago, and a wide smile broke across his face. He ran into his arms and the two embraced hugging each other so tightly, making up for the time he had been away.

Will, still holding his daughter in his arms, knelt down to be eye to eye, and looked in her little cherub face. "Were you and your mother alright while I was away?"

Katie shook her head. "She was sad a lot."

Will chuckled at the little girl's simplicity of the situation. "Yes, well I was sad a lot too. I didn't like being a way from you two."

"And today Thomas came! Then Mama went upstairs and Aunt Lucy wouldn't let me go see her. That's when Tristan and I went to his house."

Will's brow furrowed. "Thomas came? ….and your mother was upset by him?"

She nodded. "But not anymore Papa, you're home now!" She beamed.

Will stood and turned towards Nathan and Tristan next to him. "Is your mother at my house as well?"

Tristan nodded. "Yes, looking after her."

"What for?" Will asked in a rush. "Is it the baby?"

Tristan shook his head unknowingly. "I'm not sure, sir. I didn't ask."

Will took Katie by the hand and led them all towards his home next door. He opened the door and saw that not many of the candles were lit. Then Lucy appeared in the kitchen doorway, a confused look on her face from the unexpected noises of someone coming in. As soon as she saw Will her hand flew to her mouth. "My God…You're alive!"

Will went towards her. "Of course I'm alive Lucy." He said with a befuddled smile. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Thomas…Thomas said that you were dead. He saw you die." She said, her voice still quiet in disbelief. Then another figure caught her eye behind Will. It was Nathan!

"Nate!" she cried, as she went passed Will and into her husband's arms. Nate kissed hugged her close and kissed her cheek over and over.

Will shook his head, trying to make sense of what he was being told. "Lucy" He said turning around towards the couple. "Is she upstairs?"

Lucy faced him, still in her husband's eager arms. "Yes. Go to her Will."

That was all he needed to know. In swift movements Will went pass the couple in the foyer and began his way up the stairs before he was stopped halfway by his daughter tugging on his trousers. "Papa, Let me go with you?"

He smiled and nodded, extending his hand for her to take. "Of course, Cricket."

When the two of them reached the bedroom door, Katie peered up at her father and put her finger to her pursed lips. "Shhh…" she said with a coy grin on her face. "Let's surprise her."

Will couldn't help but go along with his adorable daughter's little antics. As the door opened, Elizabeth stirred again under her blanket. "Mama?" she quarried.

"Hmm?"

"Mama I have a surprise for you." She said, stepping closer towards the bed with her father holding her hand close behind her.

"Katie… please, I just want to –"

"He's home!"

"Katherine do not say such things!" Her mother said, this time her voice cracking as it faded.

It took all the power Will had not to take her in his arms right then and there but he waited a moment and stepped even closer.

"But it's true! Papa's home!" Katie's smile was evident even in the dim light of the room. She hopped up on the bed, towards the end and perched herself up to see her mother's reaction.

Elizabeth sat up and turned to face her daughter, ready to chastise her for such mean behavior, taunting her own mother with a false hope. "Katie, I said –"Then she stopped. She stopped mid sentence, she stopped breathing, she stopped moving, and the world had stopped rotating. She saw her husband standing in front of her, his silhouette perfectly outlined with the doorway just behind him, and his face illuminated by the firelight next to him. She quickly stood (quickly being a relative term for she moved as fast as her pregnant form would let her) but all the while not letting her eyes leave his. She stood in front of him, one hand on her middle the other moved out towards him, she touched his face, his warm dirty face and tears started to fall from her eyes. Will took her in his arms and let himself mold into her. Elizabeth's arms wrapped themselves around him, taking him in, feeling his heartbeat against hers, his fingers on her back, her hands in his hair, his breath on her neck and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm back…I'm back…." He repeated over and over. "I love you, I love you so much."

All she could do was smile into his dirty shirt and let her tears dampen his shoulder. "I thought you were dead." She said through her cries.

"No." He said, stroking her hair, letting his hand wander down her back. "No, I'm here love. I'm not leaving you."

She slightly pulled away from him, just enough to see his face. "Will Turner…Don't…you ever….die on me again…" she said between her sobs.

Will's thumb wiped away one of the many tears falling on his wife's cheeks. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, relishing her presence. "Never."

Katie remained sitting on her parent's bed, swinging her feet back and forth. She clapped her hands and smiled up at them. "I told you he was back!"


	22. You Can't Say I Didn't Warn You

Back so soon?" Nathan asked as his son approached the front gate.

Tristan walked slowly behind a skipping Katie, both were soaked from head to toe with muddy hands and feet. They carried their shoes in the hands while their wet hair stuck to their foreheads, a few loose strands getting away.

Tristan nodded. "I was getting tired…And she – "He said, gesturing to the five year old in front of him "was wanting to play mud-guppy _again_."

Nathan put a hand on his shoulder, silently thanking him for being so patient to the little girl. "Sounds like a lovely time to me." He said with a smile. "Wouldn't you agree Katie?"

The little girl's smudged face smiled up at him. "Tristan and I always have fun!"

Nate chuckled and smoothed out her now unruly curls. "Of course you do…But, it's almost supper time, isn't it? You'd better be getting on home now."

"Yes…alright." She said reluctantly. Katie started to run towards her home next door, and then she paused and turned back around. "Do you want to play tomorrow Tristan?"

The boy looked at her, then up at his father, who in turn nodded. Tristan sighed and turned back to her. "Sure…why not."

Katie merely smiled and continued to walk towards her front gate.

Nathan smiled as he walked up the steps to the door. "She just looks up to you son."

Tristan plopped down on the last step and ruffled his damp hair with his hand, letting the straggling fringe of his straight bangs hang in his eyes. "I know…"

His father turned in the doorway, and noticed that Tristan watched Katie while she walked up path, entered her yard and reached up to open the door and went in side, all the while not moving his gaze until the youngster inside. Again, Nathan smiled to himself, knowing the little girl was finally growing on him – though he knew the tough young man of nine would never own up to the idea.

Nate walked into his home and went to the back of the house into his kitchen to wash up. He had missed the feeling of walking in to his home and smelling the aroma of freshly baked bread, hearing his wife say his name, his son's hugs. Now, being home for almost a month and a half he was becoming accustomed to these things once again. He saw his wife standing there preparing dinner and went up behind her. "Hey!"

Lucy jumped, a bit of flower flying up in the air. "Nathan Harrington! I've told you I don't know how many times not to scare me like that." She chided lightly.

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry love, I couldn't resist."

She continued to roll the dough and took the other patch out of the oven, seeing that is had properly risen and was ready to cool. Nate washed his hands in the basin and was beginning to dry off when the back door suddenly flew open.

Lucy jumped again at the startling noise, looking up to see a very wide-eyed William Turner standing in the doorway.

"Will! What's –"but she didn't have time to ask before the blacksmith broke in.

"Elizabeth." He said with a bated breath. "She's gone into labor."

Lucy quickly wiped her hands on her apron. "Oh dear…"

"Nate, can you fetch Mrs. Yates for me?" He asked anxiously.

"Of course, right away." He said before taking his jacket on the nearby hook and throwing it around himself.

"I'll go to her Will." Lucy said while she took her shawl in her hands. Before she made it out the door she turned back to the two men. "I swear my heart will never survive all of this excitement you two so generously furnish." Then she shook her head in good humor and went past Will to his home next door.

"What was that?" Will asked bewilderedly, his head still spinning from the episode he had moments before with Elizabeth.

"Nothing mate. Listen, I'll go to the Yates as fast as I can. You just go back to your wife, she'll be asking for you." Nathan said as he went out the back door towards the stable.

Will promptly turned around and hurried to his wife. Just before running over to the Harringtons' he and Elizabeth had been in their bedroom. She had been complaining of dull pains all day, how they had been in her lower back then crawling down to her lower stomach and hips. He had made her stay in bed to rest; administering firm back rubs where the pain was so evident. Then that's when her water had broken.

Katie sat quietly next to Tristan and Nate while Will paced the floor. Old Mr. Yates sat in the chair near the corner, still slowly working away, widdling a stick of wood while he let the shavings drop into his lap. His face still holding the composed countenance it always had. The screams from upstairs could be heard throughout the whole house. Every time another sound was heard from her parent's bedroom, Katie's head would perk up and her eyes would grow wider. Tristan, for once, wasn't thankful for the little girl's silence. He knew she was frightened but didn't dare try to comfort her too openly. Nate stood and went over to Will and put a steady hand on his shaking arm. "Will, do you want a drink? Something a bit strong, perhaps?"

He shook his head and gave his friend a fleeting smile. "No. No thanks."

Mr. Yates turned his head to the expectant father. "It doesn't get any easier, does it?"

"I'm sorry?" Will asked, unsure of what the old man meant.

"Well I've been through this four times with me own kids, and eleven times with me grandkids… and let me tell you lad…it doesn't get any better than this." He said with a smile playing on his wrinkled features.

Will let out a short laugh. "Thank you, well at least I know I'm not the only one who feels this worried the second time around."

He then saw Katie on the sofa, her hands wrapped tightly around her doll, her head pinned down to her chest, afraid to look up again at the frightening sounds. Her father went to her side, kneeling down to see her face. "Cricket, do you want to go outside, or over to Tristan's house?"

Tristan looked at Katie, slightly hopeful she'd say yes so they could both leave this room and go his home, where there wasn't so much bloody screaming. It was nerve wracking! He could only vaguely remember when Katie was born. Just flashes of things, like the wooden horse Nathan had given him to keep him occupied and the fact that he strained to hear every word these English speaking adults were saying. But he never remembered the feeling of wanting to grimace and hide. Much to his surprise Katie shook her head solemnly. "No." She said. "I'll stay here with you Papa. I want to be here when my little brother or sister comes."

Will grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Mama will be alright?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

He thought back to when little Tristan had said almost the exact same thing when she was born. So, he gave her almost the same reply.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll be fine. No reason to worry."

Another hour went by, then two, then three, then….Will had lost all track of time. His chest was in knots and he hadn't really stopped moving since that afternoon when Elizabeth and the other two women shut themselves up in his bedroom. He had moved from the living room downstairs, to pacing up stairs, then pacing outside, to back in the living room and up stairs again. Nathan had halfheartedly joked that he was going to wear holes in his floors if he wasn't careful but Will paid no mind to anything anyone was saying – his wife's cries were still echoing in his ears. No one had come out of that room for quite some time now. Before, Lucy had made trips downstairs to gather more rags or another bowl of water, but now, nothing. Two or three times Will went to the door, putting his ear to the wood panel, straining to hear anything from the other side that might give him some sort of information. He had called to them, asking if he could come in, or if they could come out and talk to him, but still no reply…only a "Be patient Mr. Turner…" from Mrs. Yates, or a "Just hang on Will…" from Lucy.

He truly wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. He remembered being this anxious, this nervous and worried with Katie's birth but again, like Mr. Yates had said – just because this was his second time to go through this, didn't mean it made it any easier. The only reason his heart didn't explode was because he told himself that Katie had taken much longer, surely there cant be anything wrong if the birth is quick, right? For a moment, Will relaxed a bit and sighed. He ran his hands though his loose hair and leaned against the wall, letting himself slide down on to the floor. Just then, the bedroom door opened and Lucy stepped out.

Will stood at the sound of the knob turning. "Is it done? Are the baby and Liz alright?"

Lucy gave him a smile, a very odd, coy smile. "Mr. Turner…may I be the first to congratulate you on the health of your wife and the birth of your twins."

Will stared back at her, obviously dismayed.

Then Lucy threw her arms around him in a quick, firm hug. "Twins Will! Go in, see them for yourself." She said as she pulled away with a broad smile on her flushed face.

Again, a stunned Will stood there, still holding out his arms from embracing Lucy. "But I…"

She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "You can't say I didn't warn you." She said. "I had a hunch all along."

The blacksmith finally closed his mouth. He raised one hand very slowly and scratched his head and looked like he was trying to speak but was at a loss for words. Lucy knew he was going to need a little bit of a shock back into reality.

"Well get in there then!" She said as she grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the cracked door.

Now, as things were starting to become clear to him again, Will could hear crying. He could see Mrs. Yates moving about the room though the crack in the door. He could see Elizabeth's lower half lying in the bed, but from where he stood he couldn't see her face. Slowly, he pushed the door open further and stepped inside. It was like Deja-vu seeing Elizabeth lying there, prostrate on the bed, almost like her body floated there above the floor, so delicately hanging on to stay attached to this world. His heart began to race again and he saw the sweat still running from the side of her face. As he drew closer he could see that she was holding the bundles against her…each of them resting in the crook of her arms. Again, he began to approach slowly, when she saw him from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Will…come…come here." She said quietly, her voice raspy and gentle.

He could see as came nearer that the babies were feeding, quietly suckling and contently resting there with their mother. Slowly, he bent down, apprehensively touching the two blankets in her arms. "Lucy told me…but I – I didn't believe her."

Elizabeth smiled again and nodded her head to the right. "This is your daughter." Then her eyes fell on the bundle to the left. "And this is your son…"

"A boy and a girl…" He breathed. A wide smile crept across his once bewildered face. "I don't know what to say. I'm truly amazed." He said, smiling down upon her. He took his finger and brushed his daughter's tiny nose then looked over to his son who was almost asleep and gently touched his cheek. Then, as gently as he had acquainted himself with his newborn children, Will took his finger and ran it down his wife's cheek and stopped at her soft, pouted lips. She smiled and closed her eyes as Will lent down and administered a tender kiss. "Elizabeth Turner…_you_ amaze me." He smiled.

She gave him a tired grin. "Sometimes I amaze myself."

He chuckled and gave her another gentle kiss before he turned to see his daughter enter the room.

"Mama?" she questioned hesitantly, still holding her doll close to her chest.

"Katie, dearest, come here." Her mother assured her.

Will moved slightly to the side, so his daughter could approach the bed. He put his large hand on her back to encourage her. The little girl peered over the blankets to see the babies' faces.

"Katherine, this is your brother….and your sister…" She said slowly, watching her daughter's reaction.

The little girl looked long and hard at the two little people, examining their tiny faces, looking at one of their hands that poked out from under their cover and seeing their tufts of dark hair on the top of their head…and she smiled. "I'm a sister!" She said proudly.

Elizabeth laughed softly and touched her daughter's cheek. "Yes you are. And such a good sister you'll make."

"What are their names…?" she asked after a moment.

Elizabeth looked at Will who shared her gaze for a moment. They smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Abigail…" she said.

Katie smiled. "I like that." She nodded in approval

Then Elizabeth bit her lip and looked down at the baby boy in her arms. "And William."

Katie's face squinted for a moment and she shook her head slowly. "But that's Papa's name…" Her daughter pointed out so helpfully.

Will knelt down beside them all and took his wife's hand in his own, resting it on her lap, while putting his free hand around Katie. "That's why he's our little Liam.


	23. A Life With Love

The open window blew the curtains softly against the window pane that drew in from the inside. Will was between sleep and wake, between unconsciousness and reality and the curtain moving against the stationary object made the rustling sound of a rock on the ocean's coast – with its water companion grating back and forth on it's surface. With the spring breeze and soft hollow sounds on the opposite side of the room he was near sleep, almost slipping away, barely there in slumber until….Abigail began to cry.

Elizabeth lifted her head quickly, but her body was slow to follow. She breathed in sharply, lifting the covers from herself, treating them as if they were heavier than they really were. Her feet moved deftly across the rug below and made their way closer to the two cribs at the foot of the bed. As she lifted the crying baby in her arms as she had done so many nights before, her nightgown already began to slip from her shoulder – as if it knew what was coming. She lowered the already plunging neckline and allowed the fussy child to attach herself. Will raised himself on his elbows and yawned, propping his head up on the headboard and looking forward, towards his wife with groggy eyes. She glanced his way at his movement and smiled lazily. As she sat down in the rocking chair, she didn't take her eyes off the window to her left. The moonlight wasn't shining on her, but past her, on the floor in front which made it difficult for Will to see them. He could faintly hear Abigail suckling, her little mouth working so hard to drink while the rest of her attempted to breath and recuperate from crying at the same time. It was some sort of unusual, humbling symphony of the rocking chair against the wood floor, his baby feeding, and the soft rustling of the curtains still brushing the window.

"You've been awake." She said, as she looked down at her daughter, but directing the question to her husband. At first he thought it was a question but noticed her voice didn't rise at the end of her statement.

"Yes." He said, getting up and walking slowly towards them. He momentarily leaned in to Liam's crib to see him sleeping soundly…thankfully. "How did you know? …you were sleeping."

She looked up and shrugged. "I could just tell. I know you well."

Will couldn't help but laugh a little. How could he be so naïve about this woman that he loved so much? "Of course, you know all there is to know when it comes to me."

Elizabeth couldn't help but to keep looking up at him. Now that he was standing almost in front of her with the soft light upon him she could see him, the simplicity of just _him_. The kind she never got tired of looking at. The sinew of his arms and his chest, the broadness of his shoulders and the slight indentions of the muscles in his stomach, and the usually obscured definition under his hips and just above…

"I'll take her from you now." He said reaching his hands forward

She looked down and blinked a few times and noticed that the baby was finished feeding and was almost starting to slip back to sleep. So, carefully she delivered her into her father's waiting arms. She stood and fastened a couple of bottom buttons on her gown so as to not let it slip any further down her lithe shoulders. As she was about to turn around she felt Will's lips slightly brush her neck.

"You can go back to bed. I'll put her down." He whispered.

She grinned and placed her cheek against his shoulder for a moment before going back towards the disarrayed sheets and covers.

Will patted his large hand on the back of his tiny two month old daughter. Once she expelled a few burps and managed to spill a little on her father's neck, she seemed satisfied enough to doze off in his arms, his quiet humming creating just enough vibration from his chest, to hers – to put her at ease.

Slowly he put her back down into her crib, letting his hand cradle her head and little body, not allowing a sharp movement to disturb her. Once he was sure that her blanket was securely placed, Will straightened his back and ran a hand over his face, clearing his eyes of anything that they could have acquired while he had lain there sleepless, motionless and mysteriously incapable of slumber. He looked to the bed, and then looked to the doorway and back. Should he give it another go? Try and sleep? He just had so many things on his mind…work for one. He needed to go back to work so badly. He and Nathan had been gone, first Nate which had left Will alone, then once Will left that just allowed the work to pile up. And with more and more orders coming in because of the continuing fighting this wasn't the time to let things sit. One of the men who lived in town, Mr. Armstrong owned the bakery near the smithy, and he and his older son kept a watchful eye on the place while the two blacksmiths were away. The baker's younger boy was close to Katie's age and the two men knew of each other because of their children's choice of playmates. By now Nate had returned to work but of course had let Will take time off to help Elizabeth, and now…well he knew he needed to return. Then there was the guilt of leaving his wife here to care for three children, two of them being infants. He sighed. Will's eyes rested on Liam and he smiled. His son still managed to sleep through each time his sister cried – the opposite of Abigail who would begin to wail as soon as her brother opened his mouth. Will's mind turned to his eldest daughter Katie…He went from his bedroom down the hall to the nursery, where the twins would be moved to once they weren't needed to be constantly tended to during the night. He saw Katie lying in her bed, her back turned to him, but her dolls head just barely peaking above the covers over her shoulder. Will could barely see the shine of her blonde curls from where he stood. In three days it would be his and his wife's sixth year anniversary and already his little girl was five years old... half a decade. When he put it that way it almost pained him. Was it that long ago when Elizabeth had given him the news that she was pregnant? She was so scared, he recalled. He also remembered as they both sat outside against the wall and cried – they faced each other in that cool night and wept. Will felt his throat tighten just thinking about it.

"Goodnight Cricket." He said softly before shutting the quietly and turned back towards his bedroom.

With his candle in hand he silent approached the cribs once more. There were his sleeping children, right where he had left them ten minutes before. _His children._ They had his dark hair, a few curls lifted from the top of their delicate heads and their small hands with their fragile, tiny fingers – each one with a minute little fingernail. And right there, in the dark stillness of his bedroom Will began to cry. At first he was unaware then as he felt the wetness run down his cheek he lifted his hand and wiped away a tear. He was overcome by everything around him. His two daughters, his son, his lovely home he shared with the only woman he had ever loved…it was too much. How did he deserve all of his? Three months ago he was presumed dead, six and a half years ago he had risked everything to go and save Elizabeth's life, fighting and almost dying side by side with Jack Sparrow, and sixteen years ago his future wife had saved him from the open waters from a ship wreck that should have killed him in the first place…Why him?

"Will?"

He turned slowly to see Elizabeth standing beside the bed, coming slowly towards him. He hadn't heard her get up and move the covers, so it had slightly caught him off guard, causing him to look down, unsure if he should be crying or not.

"Will…" She said more definitely now, trying to stable her voice, almost as an example for him to do the same, the maternal quality showing through. Elizabeth took her hands and wrapped them around his upper arms, making sure he knew she was close. "Whats wrong? What is it that's troubling you?" She asked, searching his diverted face.

He looked at her, with his shining eyes showing a smile. "Nothing, nothing in the is troubling me."

Elizabeth tilted her head. "Oh come now…you weren't sleeping, and now you're crying? …please Will, tell me what is on your mind."

Almost abruptly, without hesitation, he grinned and said "Thank you."

"W-what?" she asked quietly.

Tears were still falling, they were running down his face, but still his smile was unmistakably present. "Thank you for…for being you. For being that girl who pulled me out of the water and saved my life, for being that girl who never let me rest on formality when I was around you and let be myself, who left everything she ever knew to run away and be with a blacksmith and turned the other cheek to everyone who doubted us. The girl who loved me so much to give me three beautiful children, and….and just…thank you." Then he leaned forward and embraced her tightly, pressing her into his body, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders.

By now, Elizabeth was to the point of crying, but still unsure of what had brought his on…and for the moment, not really letting it matter. What mattered was, right now, her heart was bursting for him. "Oh Will…I…I don't…" Then she closed her eyes and let herself melt into him, let herself feel everything he was feeling. "I love you." She said quietly. Elizabeth pulled apart enough to see his face; she placed her hands on both sides of his tear stained cheeks and looked him squarely in the eye. "I should be the one thanking you….you gave me a life of freedom, you gave me love, you gave me my gorgeous little children…you gave me…everything!" She finished with a tearful laugh.

He smiled again and held her close, their foreheads touching, their eyes closed, their breath intermingled and arms entwined. After a moment she looked up at him again. "And here I was…thinking I knew all about you."

Will laughed and kissed her nose. "Still more than anyone else, love."

She smiled and pressed her head in the crook of his neck, still standing there next to the cribs at the end of their bed and leaned softly into him, her one hand resting on the small of his back while the other toyed with the dark locks of hair that were free from its tie. The window's curtains still billowed softly from the unpretentious breeze that blew in from the east. The rustling sound was the only instrument still accompanying the couple's soft breaths. "Must you go back to work tomorrow?" She asked

Will sighed. "I should…I've been away for so long."

She was silent for a moment, knowing her husband was right and knew the guilt he felt for leaving it all to Nathan lately. "Perhaps, the day after tomorrow, for our anniversary we could all go to the beach." She suggested. "We can get out of the house and you can sort things out at the smithy tomorrow."

Will thought about it for a moment. He knew that Elizabeth was ready to leave the confines of their home on some sort of excursion, no matter how small a trip to the near-by coast was. Katie would love to spend some time with her parents that wouldn't consumed with caring for the babies and it would be the twins first time to see the expanse of the water…even if they weren't old enough to appreciate it all just yet.

He tightened his grip a little and rested his cheek against her forehead. "Hmm…that's a wonderful idea…a day at the beach."

Liz lifted her head and kissed the stubble on his chin. "I knew you'd like it." She let her hands move down and grasp his waist, moving her nails over his skin easily. "Now, let's go to bed." She said with her eye brow slightly raised.

He smiled and moved away from her a little. "Oh Mrs. Turner, you must be patient."

"Why must I?" She quarried, with her full lips now pushing her bottom lip out in mock discontent. "You and I both now I'm perfectly fine." She protested, knowing they had waited long enough after the twins were born.

Will couldn't help but smile mischievously at how he was teasing her. "But not tonight, you said yourself I haven't been sleeping and in two days it's our anniversary – surely you can wait just a little longer."

Now that they had moved to the opposite sides of their beds, Will could see that her shoulders slightly dropped. He felt bad for denying her something he himself had been yearning for the past two months, but he truly was tired and sleeplessness did not agree with him. She moved herself under the covers and he did the same. Elizabeth leaned over to her bedside table and blew out the candle, letting the only light be from the window, the couple let their eyes adjust.

"….but I'm not making any promises about tomorrow." He said with a husky whisper.

She couldn't help but break her composure and giggle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning came too soon for Will. Before he had left the house, before he had left his bedroom he stood in the doorway with his hair tied back, his vest buttoned and his boots on prepared to leave – but couldn't bring himself to walk away. Elizabeth was still sleeping in their bed with the covers lying loosely over her hips, which gave her husband another pull in his chest to not leave. Also, the two sleeping babies in the crib were cooing softly in their sleep, unknowingly telling their father to stay. Will sighed and looked down – perhaps if he didn't look at them it would make it easier to make his move towards the stairway.

He took Joby to the forgery, making sure he didn't stay any longer from home than he had to by walking to work like he had usually done. The horse was brisk and antsy to take a trek in the new spring, early morning weather. His tail swished and flicked while he held his tall, broad tan head high in the new sun's rays. Will passed the old tavern and thought of Thomas. He knew that the boy had been staying there ever since he had come back to New Bern. Once he found out that Will wasn't dead, but alive and back at home, the former soldier had solemnly and with such conviction apologized to Will and Elizabeth that it was hard for Will to stay angry with him. Sure, he had lied to his wife and broken her heart – but it was unknowingly done so, and with the best intentions in mind. So since then, Will had paid for Thomas' room and board, and now that two months had passed he wondered how he was getting along. By trade, before the war, Thomas had been an apprentice in his father's cobbler shop. So now, with no job to speak of Will knew that the boy was spending most of his days at the beach or talking to the loose women who hung around the harbor, taking his time with being alone, with being himself without the red and white uniform.

Will knew he would be at the smithy before Nate was even awake back at home, so he deiced to get done as much as he could and possibly finish up some of his neighbor's projects. The first thing he noticed as he walked through the unlatched, large, wooden door was the unmistakable smell. Coal, wood, hay, the aroma of leather and the dense smell of smoke all wafted through the large open room. It was almost like an old memory coming back to him, one that had been gone from his life but was familiar and belonged to him none-the-less. He walked over to the wall that held all his tools. Will drew a finger across his hammer, over the axe, along the prongs that held the smoldering metal. He couldn't help but feel like he was greeting and old friend. With a drawn out look across the room, Will undid the buttons on the front of his vest and took it off. He brushed the hay and bits of dirt off of the nearby table and lay his vest down neatly, smiling at himself knowing he never would have thought about keeping his vest tidy before marrying Elizabeth. Each sleeve he rolled up to his elbows and tucked the loose material underneath. Soon he had his mallet in hand, gripping the thick wooden handle with nimble fingers; the other hand held the prongs with secured the long, dense piece of metal in place on the anvil. He poised the instrument just above the unshapely thing and calculated his first impact… just to the right corner, flatten the sides then go for the middle to make sure the thickness stays consistent, he thought. Will brought down the mallet in once swift, heavy blow which made the _CLANK_ sound reverberate around the rafters.

"OooAhhh!!" Then a resounding _thud._

Will stopped immediately. He left the prongs on the anvil and kept the mallet in his hand, still raised to eye level. Turning quickly to where the noise had come from he walked around the forge to see the back of the shop. To his surprise he found a disoriented old friend sprawled out on the ground, below a makeshift bed of chairs.

"Jack Sparrow…you're the last person I'd ever expect to find here." Will said with a spreading grin.

Jack raised his head and squinted to clear his vision. "Why mate, I've ambushed you in your shop before." He rolled his upper body forward, attempting to stand only to fall on his back again. Instead he raised his hand and pointed many ringed finger towards the man standing above him. "…and its Captain."

Will extended a hand and lifted a staggering Jack up to his feet and put two hands on his shoulders to steady the Captain's sea legs….or drunkenness. "I would hardly call _this_ an ambush, Jack. By the way, what are you doing in my shop?"

The roguish pirate gave his signature grin and a flourish of his hand. "I came wif a proposition." He slurred.

Will couldn't help but laugh a little bit. He hadn't heard or seen anything from Jack Sparrow in over two years, and even then it was because he had stopped in New Bern (quite out of his way) to 'acquire' another shipment of rum. The whole visit, Will learned later was to ask for a bit of Will's share of the gold, because he had already frittered his share away, and to have a bit of fun in the brothel next to the tavern on the other side of town. "What could it be this time?" he asked, not really in the least bit interested.

Jack found his hat on floor where he had been previously been lying and plopped it on his head. Will walked back around to the front of the shop, putting the mallet next to the retired anvil, for the moment. Jack let his eyes wander to the array of finished and gilded swords hanging on the wall, to the nicely repaired silver belt buckle, and freshly polished jewelry box with new pinned hinges. "Well you see…" He said, still not taking his eyes off of the shining objects. "….It's quite simple." Then he paused, in the way Jack always does when he knows he has the floor and his listener's attention. "How would you like to live forever?"

Will looked to him skeptically. "Live forever? …Jack, it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, mate." He grinned. "I've got a map." He said, patting his chest with the pocket. "And I've got a ship."

"You mean Anna hasn't tried to steal it yet?" Will laughed.

Jack threw him a look. "Ah…well…she's tried." He said, attempting to be nonchalant. "But I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…the Pearl will always come back to me, and so does my girl."

Will shook his head good naturedly. "Right…well, you've got a map and you've got a ship but how is this going to make you live forever did you say?"

"Now you're asking the right questions!" Said the pirate, as he leaned against the wall. Jack reached into his jacket and pulled out a roughly painted picture of a map. As he held it up for Will to see, he noticed that he lines formed the outline of the Colonies. "The Fountain of Youth, mate…" He said as he indicated the tip of the Spanish territory of Florida with his finger. "How could you pass it up?"

Will nodded his head slightly, seeing the Captain's explanations. "Well…" He said as he walked towards him. "A bit like this…" Then he took the parchment from the pirate's hands, rolled it back up nicely, then placed back into his friends palm. "No thanks." Will simply said with a smile.

Jack stood there slightly aghast. "Wha -?"

Will picked up the mallet and took the unfinished work and began to pound away at it once more. "You heard me, Jack. I'm not interested."

"Pff…married life made you soft. What about Elizabeth?" He said, knowing that mentioning her might make him reconsider. "Shouldn't you ask her what she thinks?" Jack went a bit closer to the blacksmith who continued to work diligently. "She won't look beautiful forever you know? ….not unless we find this fountain."

Will shook his head and grinned. "Maybe not to you. And besides Jack, the only reason I went with you the first time was to save her life, remember?"

Jack stood silent there for a moment and fingered his mustache, mulling over every direction he could go to get this man's attention, then… "Your father is interested." He saw the blacksmith pause. "He's coming with us."

Will turned and looked at Jack directly. "Did he come with you here…?" He asked, almost hesitating.

Jack nodded.

"But not to come visit me?" He asked very flatly

The pirate shrugged, knowing the answer was no but reluctant to say it.

Will looked down. He was silent for a moment, letting his mallet rest at his side. The heat from the forge in front of him was beginning to gain momentum and was now burning heavily. The sweat from Will's forehead that had begun to bead moments before was now falling to the flagstone floor. Then suddenly he turned away and began to hammer again, harder than ever. "Well it makes no difference. We're not coming with you."

Jack sighed, wishing now he hadn't brought the boy's father into this.

"Listen, Bootstrap never meant to do ya any harm you know he –"

Will turned again and faced him. "Jack, you don't have to do the explaining for him. I know that he is a pirate. He's not a husband, he's not a father, he's not a merchant sailor, and he's not….he's not a bad person…he's just – a pirate, and that's all I expect him to be. But that's never what I wanted for myself. And besides…" He said, with a slow shrug. "If he wants to go and find the Fountain of Youth, that's his decision, it doesn't affect me."

Jack, for once, couldn't find a way around, through or under and argument. He nodded and leaned against the wall once more. Will made sure that Jack wasn't going to retort before he turned and hammered again. They both stood there like that, away and silent from each other for what seemed like half an hour. Jack kept eyeing the pretty things on the wall, thinking to himself how he could slip one of those swords behind his back without the blacksmith knowing, while Will was contemplating how to leave this conversation with Jack mended and not so unresolved.

"Did you just come to tell me about the Fountain?" He asked, making sure it wasnt for money again.

Jack tore his eyes from the sword that was second from the right, his favored his decided, and faced Will. "Well…yes. We thought we would give you the offer."

"My father and you?"

Jack nodded again, unwillingly making it seem as if Bootstrap was avoiding his son. "He still loves ya, ya know? …for some reason. Once he found you, and he knew you were alright – what with your new family and all he thought it best to leave you be."

Will thought for a moment and put himself in his father's place, in the same frame of mind that he himself might be in if he was in his position, and soon concluded that he couldn't blame him. "I understand." He mumbled.

Jack was relieved that Will wasn't still angry – or at least as mad as he was a moment ago. He was getting stuffy in this old smithy, not outside or somewhere with some clean air, and…an easy getaway. "So!" Jack said, jumping up and putting a hand on Will's shoulder. "If you're not coming with us then, will you at least tell me if there's any other whelps that ya know of, who might be interested in a bit of piracy? You can't let me leave empty handed…" Then his eyes wandered back to the rack on the wall. "Perhaps a token of our friendship? He hinted.

Will smiled and shook his head. "Those aren't mine to give away." He said. "But I might know of man who could join your crew."

As disappointed as Jack was he took Will up on his lesser offer. So he inched back up against the wall, his hands very naturally behind his back.

"Go to the tavern and ask for a man named Thomas Porter. He's a good bloke; he'll do any job you ask of him…not too good when it comes to fighting though…" Will smiled ironically at the thought of Thomas in battle again, this time on a ship, no where to cower off to. "But he'd be keen on an adventure."

Jack grinned and started to back his way towards the door. "Right. Will do, then."

Just about that time the doors opened and Nathan walked in, quite surprised to see Jack Sparrow near the doorway and Will standing near the forge. "Uh…Jack" He nodded in acknowledgement.

Jack grinned. "Ello mate, I was just leaving."

"Right." Nate, said, still a bit perplexed.

"William, dear William" Jack announced in his naturally theatrical way. "It was lovely to see you. So sorry you wont be joining us, but give my regards to Lizzie won't you? I'm sure she's been missing me, and of course to the little whelp."

Will smiled and couldn't help but laugh…that was Jack Sparrow alright. He decided not to tell him that the Turner family had grown substantially since his last visit. "I will Jack. And would you – could you give my regards to my father and tell him – no hard feelings."

Jack nodded. Then he turned and faced Nathan, keeping a safe distance away from him, then slid out the door and went quickly from the pair's view around the corner.

"He's such an odd fellow…" Nate said as he stepped inside.

The blonde headed man took off his jacket and laid it next to Will's vest. He too then rolled up his sleeves and examined which tools he needed to take from their place on the wall. "It's good to see you back Will" He said, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

Will did the same, still pounding away at the metal below him. "Good to be back."

Nate took down the hammer and inspected it to make sure it was the right weight he needed, then he went over to the rack of swords and paused seeing the empty space where one of his projects should have been, second from the right.

"What? I swore I put it right here…"

Will smiled without turning around and knew exactly what Nathan was referring to. "He may be odd, but he knows how to wait for the opportune moment."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mama! Mama, look!" Said Katy as she bounced her way up the sand towards her mother, a few tiny shells gripped in her hand.

Liz leaned forward, sure to give her daughter her undivided attention. "Oh, what is it dearest?"

Katy pulled at a bit of twine between her thumb and forefinger, extending the shells and showing her off a beautiful, carefully made shell necklace. Her face beamed as she held it up for her mother to inspect.

"How lovely!" She exclaimed, fingering the small white ornaments.

"Papa showed me how to make it. He made one for you too." She said excitedly.

Just then Will appeared behind her, scooping her up in his arms and turning Katy on her side. "Shhhh, you rascal, you weren't suppose to say anything."

The little girl spoke through her growing giggles. "I'm sorry Papa, I forgot!"

"That's alright; I'll forgive you this time." He teased. Then he put her back down, letting her run off towards the gently rolling waves once more.

Liz lifted herself from her propped up elbows and called towards her. "Not too far in dearest. Stay Close!"

Elizabeth lay back down but glanced at the two sleeping babies in the bassinettes next to her in the shade, she placed one hand on Abigail's cheek to check if she was too warm but was soon satisfied to find that both the twins seemed to be content. An hour before Will and herself had taken both of them to the edge of the water and let their tiny little feet kiss the waves. They had cooed and giggled, with their large brown eyes staring up at their parents, the wisps of brown hair blowing in the salty breeze. With all this new excitement, Liz was hoping they would take a good solid nap now. Will had told her when he arrived home so late last night that he would've been home soon if Jack Sparrow hadn't have graced him with his presence. Of course she was curious for what reason the pirate had for such a random visit. He explained the proposition that Jack had given him and how he hadn't considered it in the least. Elizabeth was slightly relieved that Will turned him down of course, but also that Jack wouldn't be here, swaggering around during their lovely anniversary day at the beach. Its true, she hadn't seen Jack in a couple of years, and she had wondered what had become of him, but it was more of a curiosity than worry…and a Fountain of Youth – it didn't strike much of an interest.

Will plopped down next to his wife, leaning against his elbows and smiled at her. Then, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a slightly larger version of the same necklace that Katy had presented moments earlier. "Happy Anniversary" he said, as he held it out to her.

Elizabeth feigned an over joyous surprise. "Oh Will, you shouldn't have!" She placed her hand over her mouth and gasped, which was followed by a true fit of giggles.

Will couldn't help but laugh. "Do you remember when I would make these for you when we were younger?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Of course, almost every time we went to the beach I would come home with shell necklaces or shell bracelets. I'm sure I could have started my own shell jewelry showcase!"

He grinned and placed the necklace over her chest, drawing the strings behind her neck and tying them securely together. He let his hand linger there for a moment, before brushing her shoulder as he drew it back. "You know…I would keep bits of string in my pocket for weeks, ready for the chance when I would see you again."

"You didn't…" she said, teasing him.

"I swear." He said as he lifted his hand in innocence. "But once your father forbade us to see each other so freely…well…I guess you could have had your shell showcase and I could have started a string museum." He laughed, putting his hands behind his head and resting there on the sand.

Liz shifted herself a bit lower and laid her head on her husbands shoulder and chest, letting his arm curl around her back. "Where did you learn to be so romantic?" she grinned.

Will gave a smug smile. "Well it comes naturally really, what can I say?"

She playfully slapped his chest and leaned up slightly, raising her face to meet his. She smiled into his lips and just as they were about to kiss they heard someone calling.

"Oi! You two, don't you have somewhere to go for all that?"

Both of them jumped up and brushed the sand off their clothes to see the Pearl passing the beach a hundred or so yards out. Jack was standing near the helm with his arms outstretched at his question.

"Don't you ever mind your own business Jack?" Will shouted with a smile spreading across his face.

"My business is everyone's' business mate…Ello, there Lizzie" He shouted with a bit more forced baritone in his voice.

She merely waved and gave a short reply. "Hi Jack. Good to see you."

He gave an exaggerated bow from the Pearl's decks and she couldn't help but roll here eyes.

Just then Will saw Thomas come into view and next to him was…Bill. Thomas gave a hurried, excited wave, and what he first noticed was the worn cotton trousers and old, overworked brown shirt he donned so proudly. And his father raised his hand to wave so hesitantly Will thought he was never going to make a move. Smiling, both Turner's returned the greeting with Bill, who immediately smiled back and waved with more fervor.

"Are you sure you're not comin'?" Jack asked as the Pearl was beginning to pull away.

Elizabeth looked up to Will who gave her a knowing grin. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, you know!"

Jack lifted up the map in his hand and pointed to it in the air. "No mate, this time its life!"

Will glanced behind him and saw the two still bassinettes that held his two tiny babies; he looked over at Katy who stared so mesmerized at the ship, her blonde curls blowing in the breeze while her little blue dress – all wet from playing in the water clung to her legs. Then finally he looked to his wife, Elizabeth who wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's always been life Jack! …A life with love, that's all any of us can ask for."

And with that the Pearl was gone behind the cove of rocks and out of sight.

Elizabeth turned towards him and brushed a bit of sand that was still on his cheek. He grinned and touched hers in return. "Where were we….My blacksmith?" She breathed into him. Her hand rested on his neck while the other placed itself firmly on his chest. Will drew his arms around her, pulling her closer into him and felt her hair brush his face. And they kissed a simple, yet meaningful kiss. Their bare feet were sinking in the wet sand below them while her dress caught the wind and drew it behind her, and the sun settled slowly behind the glass like water.

They kissed.

* * *

**Now, are you ready for this? THAT, my friends was the last 'real' chapter to this story. I know, I know, I can feel your heartache from here. But...I've decided that there will be one or two bits after this - sort of a prologue (can it still be a prologue if its more than one chapter?) anywho, it will kind of show you a glimpse in their life a few years later. Then, hopefully I'll be satisfied enough to quit. You'd hope so after a combined 76 chapters! **

**You guys are awesome! **


	24. Epologue

Her hair that she was attempting to curl kept falling out of their twisted, done up ties. While her nerves were already eating away at her composure, the frustration of preparing for this occasion was beginning to wear on her patience. Her music box her father had bought for her on her eighth birthday was tinkling its little song into the stirring afternoon air and from the outside of her door, in the hallway and the room next door she could hear the giggles and carrying-on of her younger brothers and sisters, undoubtedly taking pleasure in their new fine clothes, and fancy to-do downstairs. Just outside her window, she could hear the clattering of hooves on the gravel path, and wheels of carriages clattering, each one carrying more and more people who were attending the party – her coming out ball. Its not that she wasn't looking forward to it, she was…it was just…all those people, here for her, while she was dressed up so nicely, expected to be graceful and poised – two attributes which usually didn't come easily. She was used to being the eldest girl at her school; all the others had dropped out years ago at the prompting of their parents, sighting the general consensus that it was useless for a young lady to get an education. Nothing was to become of her anyway, while money could be better spent something more profitable, like keeping the other boys of the family in classes. If she only felt as comfortable put on display as she did when up in front of the other students giving a report or reading from one of the many literary books the teachers suggested they test on.

Finally, she sighed and looked at her reflection that was warily staring back at her. All day she had been avoiding herself, seeing herself made up or unfamiliar, but now that she looked, now that she really looked at herself she was surprised to find that the image was…surprisingly pleasing.

"Hello Kate." She said to the girl in the glass. "Katie is gone. You're an adult now…"

Unknowingly she flinched at the word. All through her childhood she knew she would have to grow up one day – just as any child does in the back of their mind. So as her sixteenth birthday approached, Katie had been avoiding it at all costs. Obviously avoiding a birthday is as impossible as rerouting a shooting star or changing the direction of a gale-force wind…but she couldn't help but try. In her mind, if growing up meant shouldering burdens with a worried air, or having to hold a serious expression – even in the middle of July, then it wasn't what she wanted.

It was her fault, she concluded, that she was even having this get-together. Her mother had merely _suggested_ throwing a ball for her, never prodding or making her feel like she must say yes. But Katie, admittedly, really did want to…she thought it would be amusing. A couple of her more wealthy friends in town had already had their ball and it was one of those most ridiculous, yet exciting things she had ever been to. Sure all the formality made her laugh, how all the girls and boys were dressed in their best, with their parents looking on fondly, while they danced and giggled at each others flailing stabs at jokes or mildly amusing comments. Also, Kate's mother, while suggesting the party, recounted her experience of her own Coming Out ball. Of course her mother was also the daughter of a wealthy, very well off governor at the time and her ball was expected to outdo any girl on that side of the hemisphere…and it did. She had explained that obviously, it wasn't quite what her mother wanted (she was much like herself at that age), but it was expected as a governor's daughter to throw the party, and heaven forbid she disobey tradition. But even as Elizabeth tried her hardest not to enjoy herself, it was to no avail – with all her young friends, and fine food and drink, knowing that this was her first of many parties as an adult, the experience was unforgettable.

Kate heard a knocking at the door.

"It's just me dearest." Said the voice on the other side.

"Come in, Mama." She called before shutting the music box securely.

Elizabeth came to her daughter's side and looked at her though the mirror they she sat before. She could tell Kate was having a few apprehensions about the whole thing, and she wasn't the kind of girl to make her worries known, she never liked to trouble people. It was a mother's intuition though; it didn't take much more than a glance to know that the girl was second guessing herself.

"Mama…I…." She started hesitantly. "I know I should be excited but I just don't know if I can…."

Elizabeth placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and spoke slowly and assuredly. "You look beautiful."

Kate couldn't help but smile. Her mother always had a way to calm her, a touch, a simple phrase, or a look…she guessed that's just something that comes with the maternal handbook.

Seeing her daughter finally let out a breath of relief, no matter how small, she knew this was a sign of progress. If Kate just relaxed, everything would be fine. So seeing her not so tensed, she pecked her cheek and began to undo the ties that were holding her hair tightly, creating her curls. One by one the ribbons came out, and bit by bit the honey blonde tresses were taken up by her mother and pinned ever so carefully into style. Before she realized it, her hair was sculpted very neatly into a stylish bun, the curls softly floated down with help from the shorter hair and a thin headband of pearls and silver was placed just behind her ears and over her head. Then she peered into the mirror. Her mother knelt down and put her chin on her shoulder, a smile grin on her face…Kate grinned as well and to any on looker the doppelganger vision before them would be astonishing. Like a butterfly effect, the only difference being a few fine lines, the two women were their own mirror images of features.

"There." Elizabeth smiled. "Now, I think you're ready."

Kate stood from her vanity chair and her mother began to tie her corset. This, of course was also not at her mothers prompting, but if the dress was going to fit properly, a corset was in order – at least for tonight. Even so, Elizabeth did not tie the strings too harshly. Once in her dress, with all the strings knotted, and all the ribbons tied, Kate looked at her reflection one last time. She saw herself full-length in the mirror, her hair neatly in place, the color beginning to rise in her soft cheeks and the simple pearl necklace resting on her collarbone. The dress' stomacher was stiff and exaggerated the girls' already smooth stomach, while the folds of her dress accentuated the indention and curve of her waist and hips. At the top of her dress, the whites of her breasts pillowed at the edge of her low neckline. Again, she smiled, but refrained from doing much more than a grin…she looked the part – now she had to act it. Elizabeth opened the door and looked behind her to make sure her daughter was following. With a proud smile her mother stepped out into the hallway and turned towards her little girl. "I'll go down first, and when you hear me announce you, you can come down stairs."

Kate nodded, her eyes a little wider than usual.

Liz touched her cheek. "You don't have to do this you know. Only if you want to."

Kate shook her head, taking a deep breath. "No, all my friends are here for me. And besides," She said with a small grin. "How could I miss the look on their face seeing me dressed like this?"

"Like I said dearest," Her mother tucked a bit of hair in its place. "You look beautiful. Now, just go out there, and enjoy yourself…that's what this is all about, right?"

Kate smiled, a real smile, and nodded.

With that, her mother turned and went down stairs. Kate watched until she couldn't see her anymore, with each little calculated bob of her head her mother was getting further and further away.

"_Sure!"_ She thought, "_She can do this! She was born to do this sort of thing…. I know she hasn't been gentry in years but I can't learn my mother's grace in two minutes! ….breath…breath…."_

To steady herself, she put her hands on the rail of the balcony, knowing just below her were dozens of people waiting on her. She could hear their talking and the chinking of china along with a few spurts of laughter, and the unmistakable little voices of her curious siblings. For a moment, Kate let her mind wander…she was the eldest of the Turner children yet she had always been close with the younger ones. Perhaps, she thought, she could focus on them while she made her way down the stairs! Yes! That was a good idea; their bright little faces would be there, familiar friendly faces of family…She thought of it now: There would be Liam, the eldest of the twins with his dark mass of curly brown hair – the spitting image of her father. He was growing more it seemed these days, even at eleven he was a couple of inches taller than a few of the boys a year older than him. And Abby, with her long, dark hair always free and wild, just like she was. It was always hard to find Abby, she was either up in a tree or riding Joby near the creek, she and Liam always seemed to find a cool place in the summer months to go swimming or see who could capture the most lightning bugs in one of mother's jam jars. 'The Turner Twins' as everyone in town knew them, were well behaved children to be sure, never causing any problems, but always inventing new ways to entertain themselves. Then there was Grace, and besides Elizabeth and Katherine, the only other blonde in the family. At eight years old she was still a bit shy with everyone. Even if one of her brothers or sisters tried to strike up a conversation it would take more than a series of questions for her to talk, it would take a lot of patience. Her parents had noticed when Grace was very little that she studied everything with the curiosity of a philosopher. Each time someone new came into her presence she would clam up, inspect their shoes, analyze their mouth when they spoke, or examine the way which finger they would use to push up their spectacles, if in fact, the subject was wearing any. She was, in short a pondering little, miniature scholar. But the youngest, and in Kate's unspoken opinion, most adorable part of the Turner clan, was little John, named after her favorite, and only uncle, Jack Sparrow. (Though, truly, she thought now how bad of a real uncle he would actually make. Possibly one of the worst, but most amusing, role models a child could have! Oh, But how lovable he could be at times.) Johnny was three years old and just starting to make full sentences, an act that family often made him perform. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't wait to go down there and see her youngest brother in his little suit, just like a small little grown up man. Kate smiled. Yes, now she could –

Her thoughts were soon broken by her mother's voice calling to the guests. "Ladies and Gentlemen…may I present my daughter, Miss Katherine Turner."

This was it. She had to go now, there was no turning back. Cautiously, Kate turned the corner of the hallway, and with a deep breath, she made it the rest of the way and stood at the top of the stairs. She was sure they were clapping, she could see their hands moving, and maybe a few of them were cheering, she couldn't tell. In the corner of the room she could see the violinist and cellist begin to play, yet no sound was able to reach her ears, the only thing she could make out was the beating of her heart, which felt was in her throat. She looked for her mother, but out of the sea of people she couldn't distinguish her face. Her brothers and sisters too she tried to find, but with her eyes searching at such a frantic pace it was useless to try and concentrate on one face to another. Her fingers gripped the banister tightly, her knees were beginning to shake and her mouth was as dry as a desert. Then as she scanned the room of happy, but startlingly so many faces, she finally found her father. He was standing out of the way, near the back with his hands placed so easily in his trouser pockets. He smiled at her, and waved a very leisurely, warm wave. This, out of sea of claps and cheers was the one thing that made her feel at ease. Then, as if her heart had been placed in its rightful spot and her lungs remembered to breathe again, she began to move down the stairs and a wide smile broke across her delicate features, all the while focusing on her father, just hoping to make her way to him with out letting her emotions run away from her again.

When she finally made it to the bottom step a young man in a finely pressed, neatly made suit was there to her right. He looked directly at her and his eyes…they were blue – that was the first thing she noticed, a very startling blue. But there was something else, she looked at his face quickly, she realized immediately that she should know this person, but nothing was coming to her. While her mind was pulling in so many directions and her stomach just now being flipped right side up for the first time in the past ten minutes, recognition was eluding her. Kate was about to speak, perhaps introduce herself, perhaps prompting the young handsome man to say his name in return, joggling her memory, but someone was gently tugging at her arm. She looked to her left and saw her brother Liam with a huge beaming smile to pulling her away to greet her.

"Katie!" He said with his arms outstretched. "You look like a proper woman!" He joked.

Kate gave him a smirk and placed one hand on her hip and the other wistfully touching her cheek. "I _am_ a woman now." Then she jabbed her finger towards her brother's ribs. "But woman or not, I can still beat you up! Besides, William, what do you know of woman, anyhow."

A few of the boys Kate's age who were standing nearby took this joke between brother and sister to chuckle at Liam's expense and perhaps get the beautiful young ladies attention.

Liam stuck out his chest and tugged a bit at his fine coat lapel. "Oh…I know enough." He countered weakly. "And I say _Miss_ Katherine," He said leaning forward a bit with a grin. "There is quite a turnout of the male gender to see you. I'd get busy working the room if you expect to be done by bedtime."

Kate quickly stuck out her tongue, which prompted Liam to cross his eyes, and the two giggled.

"Hello Cricket." Kate turned to see her father coming up behind her.

"Papa!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you got my attention up there. If I hadn't have seen you I probably would have ran back down the hallway and out the window."

Will chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Oh I knew you could do it, a little push was all you needed."

By now everyone had begun to talk again and a few of the guests were coming over to give their congratulations and compliments. She glanced apologetically at Will, who smiled knowingly in return, and her father and brother to meet the smiling faces halfway. Liam had already meandered off, but Will stayed where he was, watching Kate as she smiled and nodded, moving her hands fluidly as she spoke, even from behind, he noted, she stood and moved just like Elizabeth. As soon as she had come down the stairs he was stunned – it was like a time warp, as if the girl Elizabeth, the one he had swooned over and took on secret dates, the one he had made friends with so long ago, had appeared again, coming down the stairs toward him – not quite the elegant thirty-five year old woman but the blooming young sixteen year old girl. She was beautiful, and it was certain this time, that his little girl was all grown up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tristan had received a letter from his parents that the young Miss Katherine Turner was throwing a Coming Out ball, and that he was expected to attend. If not to see his old friend, then as a favor to his parents who he hadn't had a chance to see in about a year. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to see his family; it was just that Philadelphia was over a two week journey and the expenses were horrific. He was well aware that his parents had spent much of what they had saved to send him to a proper university, and of course he was grateful, but very much under his own pressure to do exceedingly well. It's true that his father made a good living as a blacksmith and he was partners with Will Turner at their shop back in New Bern, but to almost any family that wasn't made of diamonds, a university education was something of a luxury not many had. So he stayed in Pennsylvania most of the year, only traveling to his school friends' near-by estates on holidays, trying to make the best of it being away from the familiar. Although almost every day he could manage, Tristan rode his horse to the coast, sometimes following the water down the edge as far as he could go without losing his bearings. His arms had become stronger, more defined by controlling the swift movements of the horse, and his proper on jumps and turns made his legs thicker and refined, as well as his stomach and chest. The coast made him think of home and all the times he had spent on the beach when he was younger. School work had always been something that he enjoyed as a challenge but the three years he had spent at university had made him want to get away from it all for at least a few minutes a day, just having time to himself, keeping his memories with him. A few times when he visited his friends' home, he would escort one of their younger sisters, or one of his vague acquaintances to dinners, or balls that the school put on. Only one had he ever kissed a girl and it was when the wanton, pretty, but forward and pompous girl threw her arms around him and pushed her mouth against his. This made his experiences with girls rather strained, or…seemed that way to him. He wished he could meet just one that he could converse easily with, who wouldn't be afraid of getting a bit of sun while riding with him, or someone who wouldn't mind living on the mediocre living of a professor, and never second guess a marriage based on love and not income. Subconsciously, Tristan would always manage to compare his relationships to the one that had never been flawed…that of his best friend back home in North Carolina.

When he got back home, it was just in time for the ball. So he pulled out his best suit, picking of a bit of thread that had attached itself to the collar and deemed it appropriate for the occasion. His parents said they would come later on, which meant Tristan would come in alone. It was bad enough that he didn't have an escort – he was sure most of the young men there would, but not even his parents were attending with him. Once there, he entered and searched for Mr. and Mrs. Turner. He didn't make much of an attempt – he didn't want to push past people or wander too far into the house, so seeing no one he knew – or recognized went to the side of the room, near the musicians and waited. A server passed by with a tray full of red wine, Tristan, always taking one politely when offered, took a few sips then before he knew it – drank the whole thing. He never much liked wine, but drank it when it was appropriate and when he was uneasy. Tonight he was uneasy. Tristan hadn't seen or spoken face to face with Katie Turner for almost five years. He had left New Bern the summer of his fifteenth birthday ready to go to Philadelphia to attend an all-boys boarding school which was almost completely necessary if he wanted to have a chance at being accepted into such a pristine university as Pennsylvania. Tristan yearned to have a real education with a real future and the gangly, slightly awkward twelve year old Katie was having a hard time realizing the fact that Tristan wasn't going to come home in a week, he wasn't going to come home in a month…he was leaving and wouldn't be seeing each other for quite some time. The young man fingered the rim of his empty wine glass and remembered the last time they had spoken.

"_I'll write to you when I get there, I promise. I'll tell you all about Philadelphia, everything I see I'll tell you all about it." He said with a wide grin._

_Katie made a weak attempt to smile but was trying too hard not to cry. She finally realized that her best friend was leaving her. Tristan was the one person she really talked to…_

"_Alright, you promise?"_

_He nodded and turned to throw another suitcase up to the carriage driver. _

_Katie folded her arms, and was determined not to let Tristan see her cry. Crying was a very girly thing to do, and Tristan had always gave her grief for her girly antics, she was not going to give him the pleasure of poking fun of her, even if it was the last time she would see him. _

"_Come on, little sister, you'll be fine here." He said, squeezing her nose._

_Now she finally grinned. The name 'little sister' is something that he had called her for years now. The two of them thought it was amusing considering Tristan had no siblings and Katie was little sister to no one being the eldest of all the children. _

_The two hugged and as the carriage went up the road, he turned to see Katie still standing in his yard, still looking on towards him._

That was what image Tristan had in his mind of her. His childhood friend, one of the best friends he ever had – little Katie Turner. A pang of late guilt was hitting him. He really did write to Katie at first, at least the first year and half or so of his stay, but eventually he grew too busy and he wasn't sure if any of his letters were even remotely interesting enough to a young pre-teen girl back in New Bern, North Carolina to continue reading…so their correspondence slowly faded. His parents would come and visit him at least one a year, even when he was began attending the University of Pennsylvania they came from time to time, usually around Christmas to see their son. But hardly ever did he have the chance to make the journey south.

He must have been very lost in his thoughts for he didn't even see Mrs. Turner descend the stairs. Before he knew it he heard the lady's voice gently rise above the murmur of the room to make her announcement. She turned towards him as she gathered the guests' attention. Immediately he realized how little his former neighbor had aged. She was still beautiful, Tristan had always thought so, even as a boy. And now…well it was no different. He was sure he couldn't be the only young man in the room to notice it. And sure enough, as he looked to the boys faces all standing in the room, every eye was on Elizabeth, and roaming quite unrestrained. Tristan couldn't help but laugh a little bit. He placed his glass on the waiter's tray that passed his view and listened to the introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…may I present my daughter, Miss Katherine Turner."

Everyone turned to the staircase.

Tristan moved discretely through the people to a clear bit of space near the bottom of the stairs out of the way, but in obvious view. What he saw next almost startled him to the point of a heart attack. Kate appeared at the top of the staircase, with her hand resting on the banister next to her, a gorgeous cream colored dress flowing from lithe form, and slightly tense, yet gentle expression on her lovely features. His first and most obvious thought was how much she resembled her mother, the next and most resounding thought was…how incredibly beautiful she was. The contours of her bones were more defined, her lips were full and in a divine pout, as if any time she could break into a wide precarious smile. Her eyebrows arched gently on the smooth plane of her forehead that was lightly sun-kissed with a few sparse freckles. She was in every part of the definition, a woman. For a moment while she paused there at the top of the stairs, Tristan had a chance to admire her from afar, though as he looked closer, not at the obvious attributes of her appealing appearance, he could see that she was slightly distressed. The knuckles of her hand were a pristine white, and the flicker of her soft brown eyes was rapidly progressing across the room. Then, as if an invisible weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she smiled. A gentle, glorious smile, and made the rest of her way down the steps. Kate drew closer and closer still, but still not looking towards him, instead her gaze was on someone at the back of the room. Then finally, their eyes happen to meet just as she walked onto the floor. Directly before him stood his former neighbor and oldest friend and yet her expression have no notice of recognition. She saw her brow furrow of a second, and her mouth opened to speak, but then someone pulled her away. Her head stayed turned for a moment, still with a wondering expression, and then she was caught up talking to someone else. Tristan stood there, not knowing what to do next. His hair was tied back neatly at the nape of his neck, but a few of the shorter hair had escaped and he brushed it away apprehensively, a nervous habit he had always had when he was distressed. The young man moved back around the people the way he had come earlier and stood near the back, away from the groups of chatting guests. He saw Kate embrace her father, then go to greet a few of the young men, girls, and their cheery parents who welcomed her with kisses on the cheek and gentle touches on her elbow. A few of the boys, he noted, would hold her gaze a little longer than usual as they kissed the back of her hand, or smiled very receivingly as they bowed and stepped aside. Tristan sighed and resolved that he would wait for the right moment to finally say hello.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Your party is lovely! Really it is, I couldn't imagine a better ball." One of her friends said as leaned forward affectionately.

Kate smiled and gave her a polite nod. "Thank you."

"There are so many men here, I knew you would attract quite a following, but Kate, this is a dream." Said Mary with an eager look in her eye. Mary was truly one of Kate's friends, really, none of these girls were. It wasn't as if they saw much of each other outside of a few spring shopping sessions each year, at church on occasional Sundays, or in class when Kate was younger and the other girls still attended. But her mother had said that it would be the right thing to do to invite them and of course, be polite and jovial when they attended. Kate was trying her best to be both.

"Yes. I didn't expect so many people would come."

"And did you see Tristan Harrington?" Another girl chimed in. "I saw him come through the door and I thought it must be a vision!"

Mary's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Tristan is here? Truly, where did he go? I must at least dance with him once before the night is over."

Kate felt her stomach go into another knot. "….You saw him?" She asked hesitantly.

All the girls giggled and smiled mischievously. "Oh that's right." One of them gleamed. "You two used to be the best of friends, didn't you?"

"Well…well I suppose so. It's just – I haven't seen him in so long." Kate stumbled, trying to speak and think of something to do if she happened to run into him.

"Well you're going to be in awe to say the least." The girl snickered. "He's so handsome I think I might move to Philadelphia just to find myself a proper, fine husband for myself….if I can't woo _him_, that is."

All the girls giggled and glanced around the room for the young man, except for Kate, who was still a bit aghast at what the group was saying. She quickly came to the conclusion that the young, gorgeous man at the bottom of the stairs was her old friend. She knew she recognized him but couldn't place those blue eyes. Now she was positive that she had made a grave mistake of not speaking to him when he was right there in front of her. What was he going to think of her? Rude? What would he think of her now?

Just then Kate felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly, she spun around, expecting to see Tristan, and instead she was met with the desirous gaze of Charles Armstrong. Charles was the son of the local baker; they had known each other since about the age of five but for a few years now Kate had the knowledge that Charles had an ardent and unrelenting infatuation with her.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Turner?" he said, extending his hand.

Katie paused a moment, then seeing this as an escape of the girls behind her, she smiled and nodded her consent. The two of them went into the dining hall which was adjacent to the living room, both of which had been cleared out and made for a fine dancing area. The dance was a quick one, one that relied on agile footwork and a keen eye for changes in step. It quite fun, and Kate couldn't help but enjoy herself as the two of them joined the line of partners, turning about, nodding to each young man who passed, and curtseying to the young ladies who were all a part of the choreography. As soon as the music ended, all the couples clapped and smiled in approval. It wasn't a moment's pause before another bout of song started up again, this time a rather slow one, a waltz. Kate glanced down as Charles took her hand. Her back straightened immediately as his hand went to the small of her back. Of course she knew this was the proper form if one was to waltz but it felt so strange with Charles so close. The two of them danced in silence, letting the music come between them, before Charlie spoke.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." He said with a nervous smile.

"Thank you, Charlie. It was nice of you to come." She grinned. She liked Charles well enough, he was a good boy, but no matter how distant and uneasily polite she made herself, he never seemed to get the hint that she wanted nothing more than friendship.

His eyes twinkled at her niceties. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

As the two continued to dance, Kate felt another tap on her shoulder. This time as the couple turned, she into the young man that was trying to get her attention.

She looked up. At the same time, she stopped breathing, but not before managing – "Tristan…"

He smiled, a slight dimple displayed on his cheek. "May I cut in?"

Charles saw that Kate was taken aback, but she nodded and made no move to resist as the tall young man took her hands in his. Her former dance partner stood aside, and allowed to the two to pick up where he had left off.

Tristan had a faint smile on his face the whole time they danced; Kate could hardly take her eyes off of him. Not only because he was so refined, so handsome looking but because she couldn't believe he was back. She was sure he had forgotten all about her and his life here. His hand was resting very calculatedly on her lower back while his grip of her hand felt firm. She noticed how tall he had gotten, with an eye estimate of six foot two he was six or so inches above her. Kate's other hand rested on his upper arm and it felt thick and hardened, not at all like the gangly, lean limbs that he had donned those few years before. His shoulders were broad as well which made his stature even that much more attractive. The line of his jaw was strong and masculine but the fine little dimple at side of his cheek made him look almost charmingly boyish like when he smiled. And of course, as the first thing she had noticed, his eyes, were as bright and lively as she remembered them to be. This gave her a bit of familiar strength to finally speak.

"Tristan Harrington…I'm surprised you came back." She said with a teasing grin.

He tilted his head with a good-natured twinkle in his eye. "And miss my 'little sister's' ball? What kind of friend would I be?"

And so it was, they were back to their old bit of playful antics. After the dance was over, the couples clapped once more, and without speaking the two of them moved out of the dining hall and back into the throngs of chatting guests. Tristan led her over to a bit more recluse side of the room so they could have a proper conversation.

"So, how have you been Miss Turner?" He said, raising his eyebrows with an expectant lilt in his voice.

Kate smiled and gestured around her. "Well until tonight I was a very calm, put together and sane person." She laughed. "But this ball has seemed to make me come undone."

"Yes, it can be a bit too much I suppose. That's why you'll never see a man having a Coming Out ball." He chuckled. "It all takes too much nerve and poise…something we leave to the fortitude of women." Then he placed a hand lightly on her elbow. "You are doing a very fine job though, I think only people who know you very well could maybe tell that you were a tad bit nervous."

She smiled up at him. First feeling his palm against the bend of her arm made her almost want to lean further into his grasp, but the comment he made about knowing her well made her breath come a little quicker. "That makes me feel better. I thought the whole room could hear my heart beat up there on those stairs."

"Not at all." He grinned. _'…I was too busy trying to calm my own heart…_' the thought.

For a moment he paused, and looked to his hands, as if they were going to make this next, unavoidable comment easier to say. "I um…I'm sorry that our correspondence didn't continue."

Kate was surprised that he had brought his up so early into their conversation, but relieved that he was honorable enough to be the first one to apologize. "It's as much my fault as yours. We both should have been more responsible." She said, putting her hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

Tristan could feel her strong, slender fingers through the thick fabric of his jacket, even though he knew her touch was gentle and it was merely the _want_ of knowing her hand on his arm that made him think he could feel her. "Well now that you're a _'woman'" _He said, teasing her with the new word. "Maybe now we can both be more responsible and keep up with our letters." He smiled

Kate couldn't help but feel excited the he too also regretted not continuing writing to each other over the years and wanted to begin again. She had, so many times before begun a letter addressed to him, but after the first few lines, deemed the parchment unworthy and her idea ridiculous, and ended up tossing the unfinished work.

She smiled. "I'd like that very much."

Another waiter passed by and Tristan handed her a glass of wine before taking one himself.

With a meaningful glance at the glass in her hand she grinned and took a sip of the red liquid. "That," she said with coy smile after finishing. "Was my first taste of wine."

Tristan laughed and gave her a mock bow. "Well congratulations. I'm glad I could assist you in deflowering you in your first act as a rightful woman."

Kate blushed slightly at the unknowingly wanton comment. Immediately Tristan looked down and brushed the few hairs that lay on his forehead once more, realizing his mistake with his words, and mentally kicking himself for being so seemingly forward. She searched for something to talk about that couldn't lead them down this embarrassing path so easily again.

"So how is university? Your mother says you're doing very well."

Tristan shrugged "I like it alright. It has a way of being never endingly busy." He laughed. "It seems I can hardly find any time to read for the sake of reading, or make new acquaintances."

"Have you decided what you're going to do once you get your degree?" she asked, knowing that Tristan had been at in a conflict with himself at which route to take, or so his mother said.

He smiled and bent his head a little lower towards her. "I'm going to be a history and French professor."

She was surprised at his choice and giggled at his attempts at hiding his enthusiasm. "I thought your father wanted you become a lawyer!"

"He did," he reluctantly admitted. "But I would never be happy doing that sort of thing."

Kate nodded and traced the rim of her glass wit her finger. "Yes, I remember, you always loved to read your history books over and over. And of course, you could never turn your back on being French." She laughed.

"Of courrrse not!" He said, sporting an outrageously exaggerated French accent. "I am Frennch to the corrre of my being! Not even zzzat pig, Napoleonnn can make me be ashammmed of my roots."

Kate had to cover her mouth to stifle her fit of laughter. After the two of them were through with their fit of giggles Kate looked up at her old friend and smiled a warm smile. "You haven't changed a bit."

Tristan paused, his face grew a bit more serious and his eyes grew fixed to hers. "You have." He stated simply.

She looked down and gave a nervous giggle, trying to hide her curiosity of wanting to know what Tristan_ really_ thought of her. "Oh? …how have I changed?"

He concentrated on keeping his voice level, making sure his nerves didn't give him away. "Well…" he started. "You just seem more – mature."

He saw her face slightly fall.

"Is that not a good thing? " He laughed, hesitantly.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know." She sighed. "It's just that – well - I have a sort of theory."

"What's that?" Tristan inquired, genuinely interested in where this was leading.

"It's about getting older…" She said, her voice growing a bit stronger as she held her shoulders back resolutely. "Why must getting older mean being more mature? Its not that I want to be irresponsible and irrational my whole life…but who says you can't retain some sort of child-like quality? I see girls my age who act as if they've already seen a lifetime and I know perfectly well they haven't left this town since they were born. I guess…" She said, starting to slow herself down. "I guess I just don't want to change who I am, just for the sake of 'growing up'. My theory is that if I stay myself, but never compromise my personality or character then everyone who meets me from here on out will know the truth. I won't be fake; I won't be 'civil' for the sake of propriety, but…true – myself." She finished and looked up at him with expectant eyes.

He grinned and slightly tilted his head to the side. "I like it. It almost sounds like something your mother would say.

Kate laughed and lowered her voice. "I can't deny that she's the reason I think the way I do. She's my mother."

Tristan looked a bit more closely at her. Her smile was astonishing and he knew that she was the envy of every girl and the desire of every boy who had met her and who would ever have the pleasure of meeting her in the future. But right now, he was standing next to her, him alone. And he couldn't help but feel like he was lifted above all the rest. Eventually after they continued to talk another young man came forward and asked to dance with her. She looked to Tristan who nodded, quite reluctantly, and moved aside for the two of them make their way back into the dining hall. He noticed with a keen eye that her head flicked back towards him just before she turned the corner out of site, he couldn't help but smile…perhaps he was feeling the same thing he was feeling for her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After another hour and a half or so most of the guests had left, Kate gave them her thanks for coming, while they told her their congratulations for the umpteenth time that night. Will and Elizabeth stood next to her at the doorway and shook their hands, kissed their cheeks and smiled accordingly to each passing person. Once they were all gone, Kate looked around. The banners that had put on the staircase had come loose and were sagging sadly, while the many empty and half full cups of wine were perched on every available surface, but what she really noticed, was that after their conversation – she hadn't seen Tristan around. A pang of anxiety ran through her as she thought that perhaps he had been cross with her, dancing with other men, or maybe he felt that he wasn't welcome – not knowing as many people at the party and left out of boredom. She sighed and put her hand to her head. Then she felt a tug at the hip of her dress, she looked down the see a smiling Johnny beaming up at her. Kate knelt down and picked the boy up gingerly. "Isn't it pass your bedtime?"

The boy giggled and shook his head. "Mama let me stay!" He said proudly. But before he could blink a yawn caught his enthusiasm and made his eyes droop.

Elizabeth came beside her and took the groggy youngster from her daughter's arms. "You know how he is; he had to be in the excitement." Then he dropped his head to his mother's shoulder and closed his eyes. "But perhaps this was a bit too much excitement for one night."

Kate smiled and ruffled her brother's hair.

Liz turned and smiled warmly at her daughter. "You did wonderful, darling." While taking a free hand and touching her cheek lightly

She grinned and leaned her head into her mother's gentle touch.

Will came up behind his wife and put a soft, lingering kiss on forehead, before brushing the soft hair from his dozing son's forehead. Liz let herself lean back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and Johnny. "What do you say; we leave the cleaning up for tomorrow?"

The two women agreed as the family made their way up stairs.

Kate, with the help of Abigail, changed out of her lovely dress and into her nightgown. The corset was left forgotten at the foot of her bed. The two girls pulled out each of the pins that held her hair one by one, letting her soft curls tumble down past her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye Kate saw another figure in the doorway. It was Grace. She walked up slowly to her sisters and in a very matter of fact tone said, "You look pretty."

Kate gave her a wide smile and picked up the girl for a minute before putting her on her lap. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." He said, kissing her cheek. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Grace thought a moment. "Yes. It was agreeable."

Kate couldn't help but laugh. At eight years old she never would have even thought about saying something was or wasn't 'agreeable'. How she loved her odd little sister!

"Well I'm glad you approve." She said. "It looks like you're already for bed. Go get in and I'll come and say goodnight."

Grace grinned and hopped down from her big sister's lap before going over to the bed and climbing underneath the covers. Abby did the same, bringing the candle from the vanity to the table between the sister's beds. Being the eldest, Katherine had her own single bed, while Grace and Abigail shared one together. Kate left and went to the room next door, where her brother's were. She knocked first, knowing how particular Liam was about his privacy these days, and once given permission to enter she saw her mother there putting down Johnny. Kate went over to Liam and sat down next to his bed. "Thanks for being so nice about everything tonight." She said, knowing full well that her mischievous brother could have pulled a few tricks out of his sleeve if he felt like humiliating her.

Liam gave her a small smile and shrugged. "I knew it meant a lot to you."

Kate grinned and kissed his cheek quickly before he had a chance to pull away.

Her brother promptly scrubbed at his face with a grimace. "Ugh…"

She stuck out her tongue. "Good night to you too." She said before going over to Johnny's crib.

Elizabeth was securing in his blanket around his sleeping form. Then she turned and tucked a stray bit of hair that fell over her daughter's eyes. Kate sighed and embraced her mother. Liz wrapped her arms around her, holding her close as Kate rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Good night, Mama. Thank you for suggesting we throw the ball."

"I knew you'd have a good time." She said with a hidden smile, remembering seeing her daughter's bright face as she talked to Tristan earlier in the evening. She parted herself and kissed her little girl's cheek. "Goodnight, darling."

Kate smiled and moved passed her mother to her sleeping brother in the small bed next to her. "Goodnight." She whispered before turning and shutting the door quietly behind her.

When she entered her bedroom Will was kissing Grace on the cheek, then turned and did the same to Abby who embraced him around the neck and gave him another peck on his nose. Will grinned and smoothed her hair, told her how much he loved the two of them then told them goodnight. Kate stood in the doorway and waited for her father to come towards her as he as leaving. Her father was a very handsome man, she had always thought so and his eyes were kind and his smile never failed to make her grin in return. The tanned skin on his face was smooth and free of any tale tell lines of age. The white hairs that had so recently appeared at the edge of his hairline at the sides, near his ears, and mixed into his thin trimmed sideburns only made him that much more distinguished and appealing. Her father rested his hand on her arm and kissed the side of her cheek. "Goodnight Katie." He said

She smiled, loving the fact that her father didn't rest on the perception he must call her 'Kate' now. "Goodnight, Papa. See you in the morning."

Later that night, as she heard her sisters' steady breathing in the bed next to her, Kate's mind wouldn't stop wandering. It troubled her that Tristan had left without saying anything, and she worried about what he thought of her now. She was sure that she was attracted to him. At first she tried to talk herself out of it as they danced, but it was inevitable. One smooth look from her old friend and she knew she was beginning to fall for him. But it was only one night….was she being unreasonable? The heavy covers felt stifling against her skin and she wanted to be somewhere that was more open, more receiving with her thoughts. Slowly she drew back the blankets and stepped out onto the cold hardwood floor of her bedroom. Then, as an afterthought she grabbed the book that was stowed at her bedside table, with intensions of perhaps clearing her mind later with a bit of reading. With great care she made her way to the door, looking back cautiously at the two sleeping forms, making sure they weren't disturbed. Once out into the hallway she went quickly and silently down the stairs and threw the kitchen. Her father's long riding coat was on the back of the chair and she took it, throwing it around her shoulders. Quickly she drew a candle from the drawer and found a match to light the long wick, and placed her novel in the pocket of her father's coat. Finally she quietly unlocked the backdoor stepped into the cool November air. Her feet crunched against the dead grass but she didn't flinch, as they were hardened by all the years of running around barefoot. Kate glanced up at the house next door, to the second window – Tristan's old room and saw that a faint candle light still illuminated the ivory curtains. She turned her head away resolutely, making sure she dashed the idea of calling after him. It would be absurd if she stood below his window and tried to get his attention with a hoarse whisper, or threw little rocks at the thick glass to see if he would happen to draw the latch and peek down at her…no she wasn't going to chase after him. Instead she sauntered over to the barn, where Joby hung his head out of his stall in an old welcome. Kate gently stroked his nose, where the white diamond shape crossed just in front of his eyes and ran it way down to the velvet hairs of his large nose. The large beige animal brushed his head against her hand, wanting her to stroke his cheek and mane as well. Kate paused and thought a moment, then let out a sharp breath before turning around quickly and going to the door of the barn and peeked around the corner to look at the window again. The light was gone.

She sighed and went back to the horse that was waiting patiently. Kate brushed her nose against his, reveling the feeling of the soft little hairs. She grinned and touched his mane. "Maybe I was just being foolish…"she said, to Joby's large black eyes.

Just then she heard someone clear their throat. "You haven't been foolish." Said the deep voice in the doorway of the barn.

Kate turned quickly and drew the candle up the eye level to try and see who was speaking, but she had a rising feeling…

Tristan drew nearer, sensing he had distressed the young lady. "It's just me." He said with a friendly smile.

She grinned and lowered the light, but just enough to take the glare away from her own eyes. She noticed he was wearing the same nice trousers, but with no socks and no shoes to speak of. His shirt was slightly wrinkled and untucked. But the thing that made Kate almost unravel was that his hair was not tied as it had been earlier, it was loose and some of it hung around his face and over his eyes, again she realized for the thousandth time that evening how disarmingly handsome Tristan had become.

Her appearance didn't go unnoticed by the young man either. Her night gown hung loosely and drew close to the hay strewn floor, while her father's coat was too large for her small frame, he could still make out the contours of her waist in the dim light. But most of all her hair was down and it made her look like a nymph…a beautiful, blonde wood nymph. Then he noticed a book that peeked out of one of the large pockets of the coat she was wearing. He sqinted his eyes and made out the worlds _'Gulivers Travel's'_ in thick monotype across the book's surface.

"You've read it." He said with an amused, and touched expression on his face.

_'There was that glorious smile again...' _He thought when she grinned after looking down at her side, seeing what he was referring to.

"A few times over." she admitted quietly. Then the smile slightly faded and she drew the coat around herself. "You didn't tell me when you were left this evening." She said, turning towards the horse again, trying not to stare at him too much.

Tristan brushed the hair from his forehead and looked down at his bare feet. "I know, I should have…but you were dancing and I didn't want to interrupt you. You seemed to be having such a nice time with those blokes."

Kate turned her head towards him, an eyebrow arched in slight disapproval. "You still should have said something. I didn't know what to think when I couldn't find you afterwards."

He paused, a smile attempting to creep up on him. "You…tried to find me?"

"Of course I did! I haven't seen you in so long Tristan and I missed talking to you. And I wish that you didn't have to leave so soon, again. Now that you're back I…I…." She said, her thoughts beginning to take shape into real words. "I want…"

"You want…. what?" He said, with a new hope.

This was it. She wasn't going to get another chance like this. She was more nervous about saying this to her old friend than she was about the ball. But this wasn't just her old friend, this was…something new. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I want you to stay." She said quietly. Another breath… "I don't want to be away from you like that again."

Tristan's mind was racing. He took a second to really think about what had just happened. If he wasn't misunderstanding what she had just said, it was that she missed him, and didn't want him to leave her…it sounded a lot like what he was feeling so ardently in his own heart. "Katie…" he said in a steady tone. "I have my own sort of theory."

She waited and listened with heightened sensations all around her. Then she felt him take her hand into his and her eyes shot up to his own.

"My theory is that." He swallowed hard, trying to draw strength. "That if I convey my true feelings for you…right now, right here. That you will return the same sentiment and ease me of my so recent uncontrollable feelings and agree that no matter what the circumstances you will always be yourself, the girl – the person, that I've grown to be so affectionate towards."

She stood there in front of him for a moment, trying to decipher what it was he was trying so hard to say. "So…are you telling me that…that you like me, you like me more than just a friend?"

"I'm bloody unhinged." He stated simply.

Her pouted lips, just like he had predicted, broke out into a precariously wide smile as she threw her arms around his neck. Tristan closed his eyes and smiled as a joyous laugh escaped his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her as close as he possibly cold to his body, each of them reveling in each others' warmth. Once they parted, Kate couldn't help but to keep smiling. She stepped closer to him, the flame of the candle between them, as it had begun to dwindle.

"Tristan Deveau" She said, using his middle and former last name as a teasing endearment. "I'm so glad you're a part of my life. I couldn't imagine what it would be with out you." She grinned.

He smiled and touched her cheek, then drew his finger down to her soft pouted lips. "A life with out love…no way to live." He said before tilting his head down towards her own. "But thankfully we'll both never know what that feels like..." Then his wet his fingers and in one move hissed the little flame between them into smoke, leaving the young couple in subtle darkness

But as one flame went out another was just beginning to burn. She smiled into him as his mouth so gently moved against hers, igniting their first kiss…the first of so many of yet to come.

* * *

**Alright folks...that was it, my prologue. And might I add, possibly the longest chapter in any of the three stories so far! Now, it didnt exactly close the gap on _everything_ but you can use your imagination on what the next 10 years or so will hold.**

**While I was writing this, I couldn't help but think of Will as some foxy older man (granted 38 isnt _old)_, but someone like like Brad Pitt, or George Clooney, one of those guys who seem to get better with age, don't you agree?**

**And also, in case you didn't know, Jack is nickname for John...just an FYI. (You know, one of those that dont make any sense like BobRobert, BillWilliam, MollyMargeret...etc)**

**Well that was all I have. I will bow and take my leave now. But I'll most deffinitely be around but sure of that! And who knows - after I take a breather I might write another story or two. But consider this one retired!**

**...unless of course _You _want to take up were it leaves of...? Dun Dun Dunnnnn. :)**

**Thanks a million times over to everyone who has ever reviewed one of my chapters. And of course to my most faithful readers - your constant presense always made me want to do better and drive forward. **

**Love, InnerSmile**


End file.
